


Narry all the way

by Nelly_Horan01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Other, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 77,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_Horan01/pseuds/Nelly_Horan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Narry - Niall and Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I will write about sex scenes and other things that may upset younger audiences. Don't read if you can't handle it. I only warn you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Niall hard

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go :)

Harry drew Niall of the room and quickly shut the door. This was one of those times as Harry was really horny and he didn' t want that Niall would have time to disappear away from the premises.  
"Pull down your pants!"  
Niall gasped and he almost seemed to hesitate.  
"Huh?"  
Harry locked the door, and he spun around to see the Irishman.  
"You heard what I said. Pull down your pants and give me your ass."  
Niall swallowed but he knew that Harry was serious, at least when Harry undid his fly and pulled out the hard cock. Harry had always lubricated with hin and quickly smeared it all over the hard part.  
"Well, pull down your pants!"  
With doubt Niall obeyed him. Harry was the dominant one, when no one was looking, and when Harry wanted to have sex, no one could stop him. Harry walked quickly up to the Irishman and quickly, he stood behind Nialls back. He took his arms around his body and he pressed his dick, standing hard, between Nialls buttocks.  
"YOU hesitated?" he groaned hoarsely. Niall nodded little bit.  
"I thought..."  
Harry bit him lightly in the ear and he brought his dick up and down over Nialls ass.  
"You can't think you must respond when I want."  
Niall moaned a little bit. Harry let a hand glide down and he caught up Nialls slack part. Quickly he took his fingers around it and began slowly moving his hand up and down. Harry was always careful that both would enjoy, although they sometimes had sex just because Harry wanted it.  
"You are mine!" he mumbled on and he felt that Niall responded. Niall started to be hard and he heard that Nialls breath changed. Harry picked up speed with his hand and he jerked faster.  
"Your cock is mine and my cock belongs to you." he mumbled on. Harry loved to talk dirty and Niall had gotten used to that. A long time ago Niall hadn't liked that Harry was talking when they fucked, but after having been lovers for several years, began Niall to like it.  
"Yes!" Niall groaned in response. "You own my cock!"  
Harry smiled and he continued to move his  own hard part up and down over Nialls butt.  
"I'm going to fuck you hard today." he whispered hoarsely. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."  
Niall just groaned. Harry smiled and he let his free hand slide around the Nialls back and he forced him to bend foreward. Then Harry took hold of his own cock and he brought the glans against Nialls rear holes. He brought it in circles around the hole, smeared out the lube and he prepared the Irishman.  
"I have longed to fuck you." he continued hoarsely. "And I'm angry that you didn't see how much I was flirting with you."  
Niall just groaned. He parted his legs and showed that he loved it now. Harry released Nialls cock and instead he grabbed his waist. He looked down at the glans worked with the hole and in the end he felt Niall relaxed and slowly opened up. He saw how glans slid in and direct, he released the cock to hold his hand tightly around Nialls waist. Niall took his hands against the wall and he seemed to forget that Harry almost forced him. Harry knew why. Niall loved having sex with Harry, although he was sometimes dubious about it. Once they lay in bed, or was standing in a room, it was easy to get Niall to come to the same thoughts.   


 

Harry penetrated all the way, and he felt his cock quickly come into that wonderful warm environment. Niall was tight, hot, exciting and perfect in every way. Harry groaned loudly when he felt he was inside all the way. Niall uterine, but not because of pain. Harry saw at him that it didn't hurt. He had learned to see when it was the groan of pleasure or when Niall was moaning in pain.  
"You are mine!" Harry mumbled. He looked down at Nialls butt and he loved to see that he was inside the Irishman. It would have been a perfect photo to show to all the people. A cock that was inside of a wonderful hole.  
"Just fuck me!" groaned Niall and now he began to jack himself off. He stood against the wall and he was red all over his face. Harry smiled and he slowly began to bring the cock out and then back in. He pounded consciously against Nialls butt, just to show that he loved it here. Quickly he began to move on his hip and Niall responded by meeting him halfway with movements. It was a wonderful sound that echoed in the room. Harry heard the sound from two bodies as met again and again, and the sound from their mouths. This was more exciting against to see poorn. It was as if Niall was better than everything else. Even the food tasted tastier better when Niall was nearby.   


 

Harry closed his eyes, and he pounded harder and harder against Niall. He let a hand hold the hip, the other hand slid up along the Nialls back, inside his shirt. Niall had such wonderful skin. It was soft, warm and pale. All the things as Harry thought was exciting. Yes the whole Niall was perfect. The Irishman was all that Harry wanted and he hoped that Niall would never vanish away.

 

Niall came first. Harry felt how the Irishman buckled up his body and then Harry heard the familiar sound from Nialls throat. He moaned with pleasure, shook, and Harry almost heard how the cum landed on the wall and floor. As soon as Niall was finished, Harry pressed him up against the wall. Niall stood with his belly against the cold surface and he took up his palms against the wall. Harry pushed the whole body towards Niall and he continued to fuck hard. He put his lips against Nialls cheek and he felt he slowly approached the end.  
"I will fill you with my cum." he whispered hoarsely. "I'll fill you so that it flows out of you."  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"I want you to fill me."  
Harry groaned and he almost bit Nialls skin between his teeth. He took his arms around Nialls body and he inserted his cock deep into him. The smacking sound echoed in the room. Harry heard how their body were met and he felt how deeply he came in. He groaning higher and higher. It was as if he reached to paradise, every time they did it.  
"Please come!" Niall whispered hoarsely. "I want to feel your cum in me and I want to listen to you when you come."  
Harry uterine and smiled at the same time.  
"Yes darling, I promise!"   


 

Harry flexing the body. He inserted his cock hard inside Niall and he almost lost his mind. He felt how his cock pulsed, spurted cum and how the body was shaking by the orgasm. He came hard, he came sharply and he pressed Niall hard against the wall.

 

Slowly Harry relaxed. He began to gratefully kissing Nialls shoulder and neck. It was wonderful to let the tension in the body drop and it was always so harmonious afterwards. Niall stood still and he seemed to feel that he had done his duty this time.  
"Was it good?"  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"Niall, it's always nice to be with you."


	2. Impacts during truth or dare

Louis laughed. He looked at Niall and then at Harry. They sat in a circle on the floor and spun a bottle. Truth and dare! The bottle had landed on Harry and the question was who he wanted to fuck in the room.  
"Come on!" Liam exclaimed happily. "We all know that you want Niall. Why can't you guys just admit it?"  
Niall blushed and he did everything to avoid Harry. Harry reacted in the same way and he seemed almost ready to vanish away.  
"There's nothing to confess." he said firmly, although it was a lie. Liam giggled and he looked then at Louis.  
"What do we have to do?"  
Louis was amused. He placed his hands behind him to the floor and leaned back.  
"Ask Harry rather to kiss Niall? That can't be that hard to do?"  
Liam was directly with Louis on that.  
"Kiss Niall!"  
Direct Harry rolled his eyes.  
"But that wasn't what you said from the beginning."  
Louis laughed.  
"But that's what you have to do if you don't answer the question. You know, you don't tell us the truth!"  
Harry swallowed. He peered carefully to the Irishman, who now was red in the hole face. Liam saw the hesitation and he saw that Harry didn't dare, not yet anyway.  
"You have two choices!" he was therefore developed. "Tell the truth, or kiss Niall!"  
Harry swallowed and swallowed.  
"You are..."  
Louis interrupted him.  
"Come and do what the game is about."  
Liam agreed.  
"Otherwise, we'll give you a penalty, you will never regret it."  
Harry looked down at the floor.  
"And you mean I can't pull myself out of this?"  
Louis shook his head and then he looked at Liam.  
"He wont dare, so what should we do? The punishment?"  
Liam grinned.  
"Harry must obey us for an hour. He'll do exactly what we say."  
Louis giggled.  
"Yes, and then we'll certainly make use of it?"  
Liam agreed, and he smiled at Harry again.  
"So which will it be?"  
Harry hesitated.  
"I ... I ... I choose to be your slave for an hour!"

It started well. "Go and get a beer for me!" was the first, "Go and put on some music." There were the usual claims about things as Louis and Liam didn't want to do on their own. Harry got used to not sit still and he felt that he had chosen the right punishment, until Liam and Louis began to derail.  
"Undress yourself naked!"  
Harry hesitated and he looked straight at Louis.  
"Huh?"  
Louis grinned and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Undressing you naked. You're still used to walking around naked in your home, so I want you to do it now."  
Harry frowned, but he understood that there was no point to say no.

Harry folded the clothes on a chair and actually he wasn't ashamed to be naked. Everyone was used to seeing him that way. He sat down again, but Louis wasn't finished.  
"And now you go and sit next to Niall."  
Harry gulped and he didn't know if he wanted to that, but at the same time he understood that they took the punishment seriously. He obeyed, and he sat down next to an embarrassed Niall. Louis smiled big.  
"and now you can kiss Niall."  
Harry frowned, but Louis showed that he was serious. Harry sighed, and he leaned against Niall. The Irishman seemed almost scared, but when their lips met, they both seemed to relax.  
"With your tongue!" Liam said directly. Harry obeyed and he let his tongue slip in between Nialls lips. Niall replied to actually kiss and he didn't seemed as embarrassed as before.  
"And now take your hand between Nialls legs!" continued Louis. Harry didn't know whether they were serious or not. "NOW!"  
Okay, it was serious. Niall moaned as the hand slid down over the pants and over the slack part.  
"Stroke him!"  
Liam's demands were almost excessive, but Harry obeyed. Niall didn't seemed to mind it. He took his arms around Harry's neck. Harry felt that Niall slowly got boner and it became hard inside the pants. Niall slid down on his back on the floor and he forced Harry to follow. The kiss was intense, and Harry felt that he himself become horny. Both Liam and Louis saw how his cock stood up and they already had the target in their sights.  
"Pick out Nialls cock!"  
Harry obeyed. He undid Nialls fly and he began to instead jacking him off. Light movements up and down with his hand. Niall groaned and he showed that he liked it. Harry pulled himself more and more up over the Irishman. He felt the whole Niall shook with excitement and he moaned louder and louder.

Right as it was Liam came with lube and laid it beside them. Harry surmised what they wanted to see, he didn't resist.  
"Pull off Niall the pants completely!"  
Niall didn't resist, and when Harry had gotten off his boxers and his pants, he lay down again and kissed him again.  
"Prepare Niall to fuck him!"  
Harry smiled a little bit. Niall spread his legs and Harry knew that Niall had released all the barriers. Harry took the lube on his hand and he brought his hand to the hole. He did as he was told to do and he saw how Niall slowly but surely wanted the same thing as everyone else. Harry let his fingers slide over the hole and round in circles and right as it was could a finger penetrate. Niall whimpered and he lifted his hip up. He wanted to do this, and Harry continued. He let his finger slowly fucking Irishman. Niall seemed to like it. They groaned and they continued to kiss, even though it was hard to keep track of everything that happened. Niall lifted his hips up and down and he opened up more and more. Harry therefore let two fingers started to fuck him. Simple movements, not too fast, nor too slow. Niall whimpered and he held his arms tightly around Harry's neck.

 

Harry felt that someone smeared in his own dick with lube. Harry knew what he wanted to do and what the other wanted them to do. He then therefor slid up on top of Niall and he let his fingers slip out from the Irishman. Instead he let the glans slide to the hole and then he slowly penetrated. Niall whimpered. He ended the kiss and he spread his legs as much as he could. He lifted them up in the air and he showed that he loved it. Harry came in all the way. He lifted his head and he looked at Nialls face. The Irishman had red cheeks, his mouth was wide open and he had his eyes closed. Harry smiled a little bit. Slowly he began to fuck him. Slowly in and out. Slowly he opened up more and more and eventually, he could increase the movements.

Harry slid up more over the Irishman. He took Nialls leg over his elbows and he made him almost be double the floor. He was so tight, so warm and so beautiful. This was what Harry had imagined to do so many times and finally he was making love with Niall. 

It was good, it was perfect and he loved to see Niall enjoy. Niall took down a hand and he brought it over his own cock. Rapid movements up and down, so that the prepuce slid along the hard shaft. Harry saw how the glans glistened in the dim light and a few drops cum poured out. Harry groaned. He pounded harder and harder straight into Irish. He felt the whole Niall buckled up, but not down there, in the hole. He was open, totally open and he accepted Harry's cock with joy. It was wonderful to use his whole body, and Harry felt how wonderful it was to slip deep inside Niall. It was as if Harry reached all the way inside to Nialls soul and he wanted to stay there forever.

 

Harry sat up. He lifted up Nialls legs over his shoulders and he continued to fuck him. Niall was now sweating on the floor and he showed with his face that he loved it. His hand thumped up and down over his own cock and he moaned loudly out all the emotions he felt. Harry held his legs tightly and he looked down toward Nialls holes. He saw how his cock easily, smoothly, was gliding in and out. It was as if he saw a love movie, the best film that had ever been created. He heard it smacked every time he pounded in. He heard how their bodies repeatedly met and it was as if they were were cut for this fate.

Harry came first. He felt his whole body landed in that state that couldn't be stop. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth and he came straight in. His cock pumped out cum, straight into Niall. He screamed almost straight out and he felt his whole body lost its mind. He pressured in everything and he sounded like he injured himself, although that wasn't the case.

Harry woke up. He looked down at Niall and discovered that the Irishman was close. He whimpered and he brought his hand rapidly up and down. Harry smiled. He wanted to do something in return, something that Niall might like. Therefore, he slipped out of the Irishman and then he slid down between Nialls legs. Harrys lips caught up the glans and he sucked if off. Niall screamed in pleasure and he released it. He let Harry do what he wanted, and Harry knew what he would do. Quickly he sucked the hole cock between his lips, straight toward to the throat. He sucked in quickly. Then the head bounced up and down. Niall moaned louder and he took his hands around Harry's head.  
"Damn!"  
Harry smiled and he liked to feel how Niall lost his head. Niall raised his hips up and down and met Harry's face in the movements. Harry sucked and he sucked. He loved to do that, making it good for another guy.

Niall pressed his hands against Harry's head and he pushed up the hip. He came straight into Harry's mouth, and he was shaking as if he was sick. Harry felt his mouth was filled with cum and how Nialls cock vibrated. It tasted salty, it tasted Niall and Harry didn't mind. He managed to swallow and he managed to keep the dick in his mouth, until Niall relaxed.

"Bravo!"  
Harry was startled. He let go of Nialls cock and he lifted his head. A little further away in the room sat Liam and Louis. They sat on the couch and Harry saw right away that they had masturbated. Their pants were pulled down and it ran cum all over their legs and hanging penises. Niall didn't seemed to care. He stayed with his head down on the floor and he was breathless. Harry looked up at him.  
"Well?"  
Niall laughed a little bit.  
"That was the best I have experienced ever." He opened his eyes and he looked down at Harry. "Maybe we can do it again?"  
Harry smiled a little bit, and he nodded.  
"If you want?"  
Niall laughed.  
"Yes, I want Harry!"  
It tingled in Harry's stomach. He kissed Nialls slack part and then he sat up, between the Irishman's legs.  
"So it's not a no?"  
Niall shook his head quickly.  
"Rather, the promise of more."


	3. Dad and son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @magicalxunicorn "Can you make on where Niall is a little and Harry is his daddy and the fuck."
> 
> A "dad" and a son... Niall and Harry :D

Harry sat on the couch with a beer can in his hand. He watched football and he was horny. His wife had long since turned her back to him, and also that she had reason, he was angry at her. They had a son together, and yet she chose to be with her lover as soon as Saturday came. He adjusted quickly the dick in the pants, and he took a sip of the beer. Damn, he wanted to masturbate? Yet he didn't want to do it on his own. Harry didn't like to touch his own parts. It was more comfortable when someone else touched him. He drank the last beer and then he peered toward the door.  
"NIALL?"  
The son was at home, but as always, he sat in the room and jerked off to an old porn movies. Yes, Harry was perhaps not the best father, but he knew how teenagers were. They learned to jerk off and then they made girls pregnant. Harry had once had high demands on his son, but later had the alcohol taken over and life just sucked. Now Harry was far away from that as was normal and he chose not to care about being good, at least not as a father.  
"NIIIAAALLLLL"  
Harry growled out the words. Slowly, he became irritated. Niall should know by now that he should obey. The son seemed more and more to pull himself aside, away from his dad, and Harry could only guess why. Maybe it was because Harry no longer had a job, maybe it was because they now belong to the poor part of town? But Harry couldn't even care.  
"NIALL NOW THE HELL YOU COME IN THERE!"  
Niall appeared in the door. Harry saw at him that he was afraid, and Harry knew why. Many times, Harry had lost his patience and he had used violence. The problem was also that Niall wasn't his real son. Niall was her son, but he was left with Harry, because she couldn't cope with him.  
"A beer!"  
Niall nodded and quickly he disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with a can of beer and placed it in front of Harry on the table. Harry smiled contentedly.  
"And then you sit down here on the couch."  
Niall hesitated.  
"But I have..."  
Harry felt how he again became annoyed.  
"I'll beat you again so you understand that I'm serious?"  
Niall shook his head, and he slid down next to Harry on the broken sofa. Yes, there wasn't much that was nice in this home, but this was a sofa and it could still be used.

It was pushed inside Harry's trousers. He felt his cock stood straight up, it wanted to be used. He grunted and he wondered if he would pay for a whore, but at the same time, he had no money. He looked over at Niall and he saw that Niall had also discovered that Harry was horny. The young boy tried not to stare, but still slid his gaze down to Harry's trousers over and over again. Harry smiled a little bit. Niall was there and it wasn't wrong to teach the boy some things about sex and cocks?  
"Are you horny?"  
Niall gasped and he shook his head.  
"No, I ... No!"  
Harry grinned. He looked down at Nialls pants and he knew that Niall had also a useful part there inside.  
"But you could be horny?"  
Niall was now red in the face and he tried to look at the TV again.  
"No!"  
Harry laughed and he couldn't help himself. He undid his own pants and pulled out his cock, so that it stood straight out into the cool air. Harry was proud over it, because he had a big deal down there.  
"Like that it should look like." he groaned hoarsely and he looked at Niall again. "Touch it, you can touch it!"  
Niall shook his head quickly, and it was as if he was almost afraid of Harry's body. Harry laughed quietly.  
"Come on and touch it!"  
Niall shook his head again. This time, Harry had already decided. He grabbed Nialls hand and brought it to his dick. He did so Nialls fingers encircled it and slowly forced his hand up and down.  
"You might learn something." groaned Harry hoarsely. "And you'll see how a man acts."  
Niall just stared at the hard dick. Harry released the boy's hand and actually continued Niall moving his hand up and down. Harry leaned back and smiled proudly. It was nice, it was exactly what Harry needed. He liked it.  
"Oh, you are good at jacking off, my son." he hissed hoarsely. "It's like fucking, but a little less messy."  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"As like a fuck?"  
Harry nodded and he closed his eyes.  
"Well, you know, putting your dick inside a hole and fuck? Are you a virgin or something?"  
Niall didn't answer. Harry opened his eyes and looked at him again. Immediately he realized that his son was a virgin. Harry smiled wryly and he liked the idea.  
"So you've never fucked?"  
Niall shook his head.  
"I'm only fifteen years old and none haven't directly want to fuck with me."  
Harry groaned. He looked down at his son's hand, still glided up and down over his cock.  
"You know that guys can fuck each other."  
Niall gasped and he looked surprised into Harry's eyes.  
"But then you are gay?"  
Harry groaned.  
"No, not if you just want to try." He smiled at his son again. He had tried everything. Guys, girls, children, old people and he loved sex. "You can fuck me."  
Direct stopped his hand to move and Niall stared at Harry.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled big.  
"Yes, a little oil on your dick and you can fuck me?"  
The son didn't seem to understand that Harry was serious. But he was serious. Quickly he stood up and he took off his pants and his boxers completely. Then he took Nialls hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.  
"Come on and try it!" he said hoarsely and exciting. "Then you anyway get rid of your virginity today?"

Harry went to the closet. He had lube in there and he had more things that the son didn't know anything about. He found the lube, and then he smiled at Niall again.  
"Undressing yourself naked."  
Niall was red in the face and he seemed to hesitate. Harry immediately went up to him and without waiting he pulled off Niall shirt. Then he buttoned up his pants and pulled them down completely to the floor. He saw immediately that Niall was horny. Under his pants was something straight out and Harry liked what he saw. Therefore, he pulled his son's boxers off and eventually was Niall completely naked. Harry stood up and he watched the boy's body. Actually, Harry liked it. He had a body that should attract many girls, because now he attracted Harry to sin. He went close to his son and he let a hand grab Nialls cock. Slowly he brought the hand back and forth. Niall responded by moaning quietly and he bit his lip. Harry smiled big and he took up the other hand around Nialls head. He forced the boy to bend foreward so that their lips met. Harry kissed him. He was happy when the boy answered the kiss and moaned. Harry liked what happened. He needed to fuck and why not make use of a son, who still wasn't his son? Harry was surprised when Niall let a hand start jacking off Harry. They both stood and put their hands over each other hard parts. Their lips were like mad and they used the tongs to play with each other. 

Harry backed Niall toward the bed. Niall landed quickly with his back against the mattress and direct Harry saw that the boy was now horny. He was red all over his body and he was shaking with excitement. Direct Harry picked up the lubricant. He bent down over the boy and smeared his cock with it.  
"Now you get to fuck!"  
Niall groaned and actually he smiled big.  
"I'll fuck you?"  
Harry smiled. He slid up on the bed, over the boy and he felt his stomach tingled.  
"I'll ride you!" he whispered hoarsely. "I'll show you how to demand that the girls must do against you."  
Niall groaned quietly. He looked at Harry with wide eyes, and Harry saw that they didn't do anything wrong. This was an old man who taught a boy to fuck. That's all!

Harry sat across Nialls hip. He grabbed Nialls cock and guided it to the hole. Slowly, he sank down and slowly he let Niall penetrate. It was exciting and he saw how Niall directly enjoyed this fully. He grabbed Harry's hips and helped him to slide down. Harry loved it and he felt how Niall came in all the way. He sat down and he felt that Niall was now totally inside him. They both moaned with pleasure. Harry bend down over the boy and a hand landed on each side of the boy's head. The young face showed that he was glad over everything that happened. It was only about sex and nothing more.  
"Is it nice?" hissed Harry with a groan. Niall nodded and he closed his eyes.  
"That's wonderful!"  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"So I'll ride you?"  
Niall nodded quickly.  
"Yes, you are going to ride me fast."

Harry loved to be fucked. He rode the young boy quickly and he felt how wonderful it was for him. It felt as if he did Niall a service. He took his virginity and taught him what it was all about. Niall groaned and he showed grimaces. It was as if they landed in the fog and Harry loved to watch when Niall had nothing against it.  
"Oh that's ...!" Niall bit his lip and he opened his eyes. He looked straight at Harry. "Can I fuck you from behind, when you standing on all four?"  
Harry smiled and he nodded. He slipped quickly away from the boy and he stood down on all fours in the middle of the bed. Niall groaned and then he stood up on his knees. Niall stood behind the older and penetrate again. He grabbed Harry's waist and soon he began to fuck him hard. Harry smiled big and he helped Niall by bringing the body back and forth. Under him his own cock bounced back and forth. Harry knew he could come without touching it. That orgasms was exciting and it wasn't often that he got the opportunity to come on his own.

"I can't hold it back!"  
Nialls voice was hoarse, muffled, and filled with emotion. Harry smiled.  
"Fill me!"  
Niall whimpered.  
"Okay!"  
Harry tried to look behind him and he nodded. Niall pounded harder and harder. In the end he. Harry felt how the young boy squeezed out all that he had and he whimpered out sound.

Harry spun around and he lay down on his back.  
"I want you to suck me off in return."  
Niall groaned. He was out of breath and he hesitated, but he chose to obey. He slid down with his face, but before his lips reached the glans he looked up at Harry.  
"I haven't done this before."  
Harry groaned. He wanted to come.  
"If I did that for you, how do you want me to do? Show me."  
Niall nodded. He slid down again. Harry looked at how the young lips enveloping the glans and how he allowed Harry's cock to slide in all the way. Harry had his head to glide down on the pillow and he smiled big. So nice. He felt how the young boy began to suck him and this was all that Harry could have dreamed about.  
"Damn just go on!" he hissed hoarsely. Niall increased the speed a little. A hand helped out and his head slid up and down. Harry groaned and he bit his lip. Talk about that even boys can suck. Harry liked it. He had taught the boy to fuck, and now he taught him to suck. There were so many things he could teach him and Harry envisioned how they'd fuck in the future.

Harry took his fingers through the boy's hair, and he helped him to maintain the correct speed. He was so close and he felt how he bumped into the throat. So nice and Niall knew how to use his tongue. Niall slurpar in the saliva and he seemed to understand that soon it was time. Harry pressed the boys head down hard and he felt his cock slowly began to let go. Finally he came. Harry squeezed in the whole cock and he felt how it spurted cum. The young boy coughed but he continued. Harry screamed and he pressed his fingers against the head. Finally it was over and he opened his eyes. This had been nice. This had been something good.

Niall raised his head and with innocent eyes, he looked at Harry. He wiped his mouth with his arm, swallowed and then he smiled shyly.  
"Was that okay?"  
Harry enjoyed. He nodded.  
"Perfect!" he got up and he met the blue eyes. Now the boy wasn't a virgin anymore, he was a man. Harry liked the idea. He smiled big. "Our secret?"  
Niall nodded and he sat up. Harry saw traces of semen around his lips and it was almost exciting.  
"I promise not to tell mom."  
Harry liked this secret and he liked that the bitch had no idea about this.  
"So should we say that we sometimes fuck?"  
The young boy responded, and he become serious.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled big.  
"Yes, if we fuck sometimes it's just because we want to. No one has to do with it and you gets something for it. You can come inside me all the time?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"But isn't that wrong?"  
Harry didn't agree with him.  
"No, I'm not related to you and you'll learn things. I'm a teacher."  
Niall nodded a little bit and he looked down at Harry's limp dick.  
"But do I have to suck you off every time?"  
Harry shook his head and smiled big.  
"No, next time I suck you."  
Niall swallowed and he nodded.  
"Okay, next time, you suck me off."


	4. Sex maniacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't stop it, then you can't stop it!!!!  
> :)

Niall couldn't help himself. A hand slipped under the table, over at Harry's knee and then slowly down between his legs. Yes, they sat on a boring event and One Direction was only forced to be there. Niall was more interested in being alone with Harry and he wanted that Harry would know about that. At first it seemed as if Harry didn't care about the hand, as slowly began to caress him, down there. But after a while he gave Niall a warning glance and quickly removed Nialls hand.  
"Not here, not now!"  
Niall sighed. He smiled a little bit, and he knew how convinced the younger guy. Nialls hand slid back again, and this time was Niall determined.  
"Well right here!" he muttered hoarsely, and he slowly began to caress of Harry's sensitive part. Harry was in a conversation with an elderly gentleman and Niall saw how he struggled not to moan. He had understood that Niall wouldn't give up. Niall enjoyed and he loved to feel with his hand how Harry become hard, when his cock began to stand up and when it was pressed against the inside of the pants. Nialls fingers clutching the fabric, hugged his cock and he slid slowly up and down. It was slow but still arousing movements. Harry struggled not to show anything, and he managed to go on with what he did. Niall felt all over with the hand, so that he really touched everything, and eventually the cock was so hard that the glans was sticking up over the edge of the trousers. Niall let a finger gliding over the glans. Harry bit his lip, but still he had his face against the old man. Niall managed to undo the button on Harry's trousers and he managed to pull down the zipper. He grabbed hold of the whole hardness and he continued to jerk off Harry. Harry leaned foreward to prevent a single person to see what happened. He gave Niall a fast pleading look. Niall just smiled and he felt how he brought the prepuce up and down, he knew how he managed to get Harry to totally forget where they were and it was wonderful. It was so nice to hold Harrys hard part. It was a magnificent part of the younger body and it was big, bigger against what Niall had.

The lights was extinguished in the ceiling and all eyes ended up on the big stage. Niall didn't care what was presented as entertainment. Harry was the entertainment, and his cock was all as Niall wanted. Harry leaned back in his chair and Niall were almost overjoyed when Harry let his hand land between Nialls legs. Niall looked down at his pants and he groaned quietly when Harry began to caress him. He didn't resist when Harry undid his pants and pulled out Nialls hard part. It was just wonderful that he wanted to do the same thing for Niall.

They both sat still, but their hands were working. Their cocks were now so hard that there was only one way to go. Both Niall and Harry managed to stare at the entertainment, without showing a single facial expression that spoke about what happened under the table. Niall moved his hand quickly up and down and he heard the smacking sound of hands that brought the prepuce up and down over the hard shaft. Niall closed his eyes, and he bit his lip. He felt his body slowly fell into that state when everything was possible. Harry's hand was so prefect and kept his cock snugly to all the feelings would feel.

"The toilet?"  
Harry's voice made Niall waking up. He didn't answer. They did so their jackets hid their dicks and then they stood up. Quick steps to the toilet and as soon as the door was locked, threw Harry himself over Niall. He pressed him down against the floor and eventually landed Niall on his back, with Harry's cock over his face. Harry let his own rapidly lips encircling Nialls cock and began to suck him. Niall whimpered with pleasure and he did the same thing. He let Harry's cock slowly slide in between the lips and he felt Harry slowly began to bring the hips up and down, to fuck the Irishman's mouth.

The sound from their mouths echoed almost around in the small toilet. Harry moaned, Niall groaned and their bodies were stiff with horniness. Harry was the perfect sucker and Niall loved when this happened. He felt his entire cock slid hard in between Harry's lips and how Harry sucked in all the saliva that flowed down along the shaft. Niall did the same for Harry. He sucked. He let Harry bring the hip faster up and down and he took his hands around Harry's butt to follow the movements. They tried to be quiet, but it was difficult when all the emotions took over. Niall began to bring the hips up and down, he too. It was close and it was so nice. Harry licked, he sucked and he touched Nialls balls to get Niall to come faster.

Niall whimpered when he arrived. He brought up the hip and pressed the whole dick inside. He felt he was shaking and he felt he pumped out cum. Niall sensed that Harry swallowed. It was wonderful, it was good and he had to fight to not bite Harrys hard part.

Harry remained above Niall and he continued to fuck his mouth. Harry groaned and he had forgotten where they were. He wanted to come and he wanted it now. Niall managed to take the whole cock in his mouth and he used his tongue exactly as Harry wanted. The tongue slid over kaftet and over the glans. He felt his testicles balls bounced against Nialls nose and it was so perfect.  
"I'm coming!" he muttered hoarsely. "Receive me."  
Niall didn't answer because he didn't have the opportunity to respond. Harry pushed down the hip and then it was as if he fainted. He came straight into Nialls mouth and he felt his whole cock let go of everything.

Harry rolled off Niall and he lay down on his back against the cold floor. He was out of breath and he was satisfied with everything. He heard that Niall was breathing rapidly and he knew the Irishman felt the same.

In the end, Harry sat up and immediately he saw Nialls smile. Traces of cum was around his lips and he seemed almost proud.  
"Next time, don't do it like this." Harry mumbled. "Anyone could have seen what we did?"  
Niall grinned.  
"But no one saw us and I was horny?"  
Harry frowned.  
"Couldn't you have waited until we went home?"  
Niall shook his head.  
"Two hours and I was dead. This was the only thing I could think of."  
Harry was angry but at the same time he loved that Niall was so open-minded. Niall loved to have sex everywhere, and he wasn't ashamed when he was horny. Harry was about to stand up when Niall stopped him. Niall grabbed Harry's wrist and he forced him down again, on top of Niall. Harry knew what the Irishman wanted. He wanted a little love after the act. Harry smiled and he put an elbow on each side of Nialls head. Their lips met. The taste of cum stayed and it was almost exciting. Niall spread his legs and he took his arms around Harry's body. Their tongues played with each other and they were loving to each other. Harry was aware that Niall began to bring the hips up and down. Harry felt Niall again became horny and his cock began to stand up again. Harry hesitated.  
"We shouldn't..." he murmured against Nialls lips, but the Irishman knew he wanted more.  
"Just fuck me or I fuck you."  
Harry frowned and quickly he lifted his head.  
"Niall, we are at a charity event?"  
Niall giggled.  
"And?" he whispered hoarsely. "I bet there are more than us here as wants to fuck."  
Nialls hands slid down and began pulling down Harry's pants. Harry listened for sounds outside the door, but he sensed that no one was there. All listened to the entertainment and no one wanted to go to the bathroom, not now. Therefore he helped Niall of with his pants and then his own. Their bodies landed against each other again and this time was their two cocks both hard.  
"Just fuck me." Niall muttered hoarsely. "Forget lubricant and all that. I want to feel you inside me."  
Harry hesitated.  
"It may hurt?"  
Niall moaned and he lifted his legs in the air.  
"Come on!" he muttered hoarsely. "Take saliva on your dick and do what I ask you to do."  
Harry obeyed him. An elbow landed beside Nialls head and he took down his free hand. First he spat saliva on the palm and then he smeared his penis with it. He took more saliva, and smeared a little over Nialls holes. Niall whimpered and he brought up the butt, to tell that he wanted.

Harry sat up between Nialls legs. He grabbed Nialls legs and parted them, then he brought his dick towards the hole. It knew the way and the glans landed against Nialls rear holes. Slowly he then penetrated. Niall whined, closed his eyes and put out his arms out across the floor. He tried to get Harry to quickly enter in, but this time it was Harry who decided.  
"Quiet!" he muttered hoarsely. "I do it my way."  
Niall growled.  
"Damn just fuck me."

Fast movements. Harry kept Nialls legs hard in his hands and he felt how he quickly slid in, penetrate, in and out of the Irishman. It was nice and it was perfect. Niall groaned and he showed on his face that he loved it.  
"Harder!"  
Harry smiled.  
"Yes!"  
Thump, thump, thump, two skins were met, the sound of smacking sound as arose when Harry pounded in. It was exciting!

Niall quickly took his hand down and he brought it up and down over his own hardness. He showed that he wanted more, harder and faster. Harry moaned and he groaned. He looked down at their hard parts, and he smiled a little bit. They both were sex maniacs and it wasn't a good combination. They couldn't stay away from each other, and it always ended with sex everywhere.

 

This was a quickie. Harry released Nialls leg and he leaned over him. One hand on each side of Nialls body and quick movements. He approached and it wasn't needed so much more. With a scream, he came straight into Niall. He pumped cum straight into Nialls deepest hole and it was wonderful. He felt his whole body vibrating with orgasm and he wasn't aware that he screamed. Harry opened his eyes and he felt Nialls legs around his waist. Niall didn't want him to slip out before he had come. Harry was sweaty and he looked down at Nialls face. The Irishman was totally inside the movement with his hand and he grimaced. Harry remained with the droop cock inside him and he looked at the boy under him, until Niall whimpered and it spurted out cum, which landed straight over Nialls shirt and jacket, but none of them cared.

Nialls legs slid off Harry's waist and he opened his eyes with a smile.  
"That was the year's fuck!"  
Harry frowned. He sat up between Nialls legs and looked down at the stains on Nialls clothes.  
"And how do you explain that?"  
Niall laughed and he looked down at the clothes.  
"I spilled food?"  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"Salted food?"  
Niall nodded pleased and he was as carefree as always.  
"Who cares?" he whispered hoarsely. "I love being with you and that means more than my clothes."

They washed them self off, they took on their pants and Harry tried to get off all the cum from Nialls clothes, but failed to remove all the stains. When they opened door they noted that there was a queue of all restrooms, toilets, except the one they had visited. Direct sensed Harry that everyone had heard. Quickly he took Nialls hand and they made their way towards the exit.  
"Perfect!" was the only the Irishman had to say. "Then we have time one more before we go to bed?"


	5. Narry - young Niall as attracting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quickie is perhaps a rape?

Harry couldn't help but look at the young boy, who was eliminated on the sofa. He couldn't be more than fourteen, perhaps fifteen years old, yet had his friends got him to drink alcohol, and now he was eliminated in Harry's couch. In a way, Harry had nothing against it. He was cute. Blonde, slim and actually quite attractive. Harry was gay and he had nothing against young guys as was landed in his apartment. He was twenty-five, but he preferred the younger kind of lovers. Such guys like this blond guy. The party was over and everyone had gone home. There now was Harry remained, who lived in the apartment and that nice thing as was in the couch. Harry walked up to him, looked through his pockets and got hold of his wallet. He opened it and quickly, he saw an ID card. Niall Horan, and there was a picture of the guy. So that blond beauty was named Niall?

Harry couldn't let go of him with the eyes and finally took the curiosity over. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and looked down at the gorgeous body. Niall had only a tank top and a pair of worn pants. He had a great body and actually became Harry almost horny just thinking that the young boy was all in front of him. Harry let a hand slide up along Nialls legs and down between his legs. He had something in there. Not as big cock as Harry had the honor to own, but it was perfect. Harry wanted to see it. He undid his fly and then he hesitated. Maybe it was better to call the hospital? But Niall was breathing and the disgusting smell from his lips spoke about that he just needed to sleep. Slowly pulled Harry down the pants from Nialls body and then his boxers. He put the clothes on the floor and he watched the boy's body. Nialls penis lay limp on the stomach, but it wasn't that one as got Harry to get a boner. It was the thought that he could look at the guy as made Harry feel the way his cock started to be squeezed inside the pants. Harry pulled even off the tank top and that was enough. Harry felt how horny he was and actually he liked what he saw. Niall had a perfect pale body as screamed for pity. He breathed calmly, and he slept, but Harry had second thoughts. He stood up and he corrected his own cock. He groaned and he wondered what he would find to do.

In the end, Harry couldn't stop. He undid his own fly and he took out his own hard dick. Slowly he began to jerk off a little bit and he didn't dropped Niall with his eyes. Damn, Harry wanted to fuck, but it would be wrong to fuck a guy who wasn't aware of it. Yet he couldn't help but be attracted. Harry pulled off his own shirt with the other hand and he let then the sweater land against the floor. He brought his hand a little faster over the dick and he let the other hand stroking his own nipples, so that they became hard and excited. He groaned and he bit his lip. He wanted, he wanted this guy. He wanted to fuck him.

Harry pulled off the last garment, and then he slipped up on the couch, between Nialls legs. He groaned by how nice it was to masturbate, but he wanted more. He looked down at Nialls slack penis and down under his balls. There was the hole! Harry bit his lip. He released his own nipples and let his hand slip down between the blond boy's buttocks. He felt the hole and he stroked it with his fingers. Niall showed no sign of noticing anything, and Harry wanted more. He raised his hand, spotade saliva on his fingers and brought them back to the hole. Harry massaged and he felt how he got the hole that opened up. He noted that Niall moved a little on the body, but he was still not awake. Harry quickly took a pillow and put it under the boy's hip, so that he came up a little. Then Harry continued to massage him, right over the hole and finally could a finger penetrate. He felt that this guy had never been fucked before and only to discovered that got Harry to want him. He took more saliva on the fingers and he continued to open up.

Harry took his hands around Nialls waist and he brought the glans toward the hole. Without hesitation, he slowly began to penetrate. Harry spit more saliva on his dick and he felt it easier slipped inside. Harry closed his eyes, and he bit his lip. Niall was really tight in the hole. It was as if Niall really engulfed Harry's cock and wanted him to continue. Harry slid in all the way and he felt how he got in so deep. Niall didn't react, but Harry was already on the way to do it anyway.

Harry bent over Nialls body and placed his hands on each side of his head. Slowly he began to fuck him. Small movements, in and out, which soon turned to more rapid movements. Harry groaned. It was this as was called wonderful and it was this that made life worth living. He looked down over Nialls body and he loved it. So beautiful and so young. Harry groaning higher and higher. He felt how he really opened up the young boy and he looked down on his cock. It was still slack and it was straight up over Nialls stomach. Harry smiled a little bit. He had wanted to see Niall come, but one couldn't have everything.

Harry lay a total on top on Niall. He took his own arms over his head and put his lips against Nialls cheek. He groaned and he was panting. He felt his cock worked and he felt how the prepuce slid up and down over the hard thing. It was perfect and this was more than he had expected. He let a hand slide down and fondling with the young body. He fiddled a little with Nialls penis and then with his nipples. Niall didn't notice a thing, and he continued to be gone. Harry whimpered. He wanted to come. He took back his hand over Nialls head and he pounded harder into him. It smacked every time he touched the cock and their bodies were like flaming fires, anyways Harry's body.

Harry felt how he got there. He pressed hard in his cock in the hole and then he came. He filled the young guy with the cum and he groaned against Nialls cheek. It was a wonderful orgasm. He squeezed out every drop.

Afterwards, Harry was still on top of him. He let his lips caress the guy's neck and he felt his whole body was in balance with reality. It was then he realized what he had done. He had raped a guy! Or was it a rape? Niall wasn't aware and Harry had just taken his virginity? Yet the guilt took over. Harry slipped out of him and then he sat up. Damn, this wasn't done right.

Harry quickly stood up and he took on his own clothes. What would he do now? Harry chose to do the right thing. He took on Niall his clothes and then he let him lie there. Harry would never admit what he had done, and as long as Niall had no idea about this, it didn't matter.


	6. In the bed NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Always Narry♥

"Come!"  
Harry stood in the doorway and he looked straight at Niall. The Irishman was initially nervous, but he knew that Harry would never hurt him. Harry was the dominant one in the bedroom and when they had sex, it was Harry who decided.  
"Now?"  
Harry did begrudge him a smile and he nodded.  
"Exactly now!"  
Niall put away the guitar and he stood up from the couch. Harry waited for him by the door and he followed Nialls slightest movement. The glances as Niall now received from the younger guy said everything.  
"The bedroom!"  
Harry's voice sounded foggy, dark and hoarse. Niall realized that Harry had planned everything. It wasn't often as they had time to do sexual things, but this weekend they was totally free from everything. Niall swallowed and when he passed Harry he felt Harry's caress over the butt. Harry was horny, it was the only thing that went through Nialls head and he smiled a little bit. Niall was aware that he was attracted Harry to more sin. It was as if they was constantly playing theater. Niall attracted Harry to madness and once they were in bed, it was as if they let out all the feelings as they had.

Harry put Niall in middle of the bedroom floor. The whole room was lit with candles and black curtains were hung over the windows to prevent the sun from coming into the room. The whole room had a mystical atmosphere and in the background heard Niall quiet music as was played. The bed was also prepared. Only a sheet lay over the mattress and the handcuffs were at the same place as Nialls pillow used to lie. Harry disappeared into the bathroom and came back with just boxers on. He smiled with his whole face and slowly he stood behind Nialls back, and took his arms around his waist.  
"You are mine!" hissed Harry into Nialls ear, but not with anger, rather as a requirement, which was the truth. "And I intend to use my Niall today."  
Niall felt Harry's hands slid around his body, over his stomach and up over the chest.  
"Sure?"  
Harry pressed himself against Nialls back, so that Niall felt the hard cock landing on his butt. Harry loved the show when he was horny, he loved to excite Niall to the point where everything was possible. Slowly pulled Harry off Niall tank top and he let his fingers play with Nialls chest hair. Niall groaned and he realized there was no turning back. Harry then began to play with Nialls nipples. He let his fingers to get them to stand straight out, and he got Niall to close his eyes and he leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and he kissed Niall cheek.  
"This is your lucky day." he whispered on. "I will make you scream when you come and I will ensure that you will come many times Niall."  
Harry's hands slid down and slowly he opened the fly on Nialls pants. Then he let a hand slip inside the fabric and he grabbed hold of Nialls sensitive part. Niall gasped and he felt Harry's fingers got him to be hard, total hard down there.  
"Oh Nialler!" Harry mumbled in his ear. "I love when you're horny and I love that it's only me who can make you that horny."  
He then released the hard part and slowly he pulled Nialls pants down. He pulled them down all the way to the floor and Niall lifted nicely on his feet to get out of them. Harry sat on his haunches behind him. He then took hold of Nialls boxers and he even pulled them down. Niall continued to nicely lift on the feet and Harry threw away Nialls clothes into a corner of the room. Then he stood up, and looked Nialls back and buttocks carefully. He let his hand slip a few times over his own cock. Harry wanted that blonde guy and he loved to take Niall in every way that was possible.

Harry put down Niall on the bed, on his back and quickly he took the handcuffs and shackled Nialls hands, in bed, over his head. Niall looked on with wide eyes and he had now got red cheeks. Harry loved it and he smiled a little bit.  
"I know that you trust me."  
Niall nodded direct as a response. Harry stood up and he regarded Nialls gorgeous body. Harry loved the fact that Niall had got hair on his chest, it made him more manly. He loved to see Nialls pale body lying stretched out of expectation. And last but not least loved Harry Nialls entire cock. It stood straight out and it was perfect. It wasn't in the same size as Harry had, but it was the most perfect dick in the world and for Harry it was worth everything.  
Harry walked over to a table and he took up a scarf. He went back to bed and with a smile he tied the cloth around Nialls head, so that the Irishman couldn't see anything. Niall moaned quietly, but he knew he couldn't say no.  
"I want you to enjoy." Harry mumbled and then he took off his own boxers. "I want you to see me in your head and I want you to be horny by the memory of me."  
Harry then slid up on the bed and he sat down next Nialls body. He looked across the Nialls body and he loved it. He let a hand slowly begin to caress Nialls skin, chest hair, and then down over his belly. Niall moaned and he twisted a little on the body. Direct Harry put his hand on Nialls belly, hard, so that Niall become still.  
"You can't move around, not until I say you can."  
Niall nodded.  
"Okay!" he squeaked quietly. Harry smiled and he let his hand slide down over Nialls thighs. Niall groaned and he seemed almost to want to have sex right away. Harry let his hand slide up again and this time he took hold of Nialls cock. He took a firm grip, and then he started bringing his lips against it. Harry let his tongue play with the glans and slowly he began to pull his hand up and down. Niall bit his lip and he showed that he loved it. He had trouble to be still, but he struggled. Harry licked carefully the top and he saw how Niall shook with pleasure. It was wonderful to see the Irishman enjoy and Harry always wanted to see him in this state. He let his lips encircling the head of the penis and slowly he let the whole cock slide into his mouth, then out again. He slurped up the saliva and then he looked up at Niall.  
"I'm going to fuck you and I want you to fuck me." he muttered hoarsely. He sat up and he stretched out his hand toward the bedside table. He got hold of lubricant and then he moved over and sat down between Nialls legs. Niall was already ready and he spread his legs so that Harry saw everything. Harry took the lube on his hand and then he brought his fingers against Nialls rear holes. Slowly he let his fingers slide around and he saw Niall opened his mouth to grunt out enjoyment. His fingers worked up hole. He took more lube and slowly he let a finger penetrate. Niall screamed and he showed that the set wasn't because of the pain.  
"Damn just fuck me!"  
Harry smiled. He let fingrer move in and out in small movements and he shook his head.  
"One thing at a time, darling."  
Niall groaned.  
"Damn Harold!"

Two fingers slipped in and out. Niall was like crazy and he lifted up his legs straight up in the air. He groaned and he showed that it was wonderful. Harry smiled and he felt that Niall started to get ready. It smacked every time he pounded his fingers deep inside, and he felt how Niall relaxed, only to be opened up more. Harry bent over Nialls cock. The hand continued to fuck him, but now he also took in Nialls hardness between the lips. Slowly slid his head up and down. He enveloped Nialls hardness with his tongue and he heard that Niall enjoyed this. It was wonderful to do this for the Irishman. Harry loved to make him totally crazy in bed and it was so exciting. He sucked him harder and he inserted the fingers faster inside the hole. Niall whimpered, he hitched the entire body and finally he came. It was his first orgasm of the evening. Harry felt his mouth was filled with cum and he swallowed it. Then he let go of Niall total and he sat up. He even took his hand away. Niall lay panting on the bed and he was red all the way down on his cute stomach. Harry smiled. He let Niall rest for a few minutes, just because they would go with this. Meanwhile, he took the lube over his own cock and he masturbated a little, just to raise up his own pulse.

Harry brought the glans to Nialls rear holes. Slowly he let the top entering. Niall spread his legs and he knew what Harry wanted to do. Harry smiled and he grabbed Niall legs and lifted them up. Slowly he penetrate and he groaned quietly. It was wonderful. It was so tight and so hot inside Niall. When he had come all the way inside he whimpered higher.  
"Oh, Niall!"  
Irish groaning quiet.  
"Damn fuck me!"  
Harry smiled. He lifted Nialls feet over the shoulders, then he bent down over his body. A hand landed on each side of Nialls body. Harry kissed Niall before he started to fuck him. It was a desperate kiss. Niall really wanted everything and his tongue found its way quickly into Harry's mouth. Slowly Harry started moving the hips back and forth. The prepuce slid perfectly in there, and he could feel the whole cock took Niall in possession. It was so nice and it was this as Harry loved to do. Niall showed that he wanted everything and he never said no to sex. Therefore Harry increase the speed. He began pounding straight into the Irishman and he could hear the cock easily slid in and out. The testicles balls bounced on Nialls butt and all the sounds from them was collected in an echo, which spun around the room. They groaned, they grunted. Harry moved faster and harder on his hip. He also felt that Niall again became hard again. His cock began to bounce between their bodies and Harry loved it.

Harry pushed up the thighs against Nialls butt. He then released down his legs, but Niall continued to hold them in the air. Harry elbows was placed on each side of the Irish head. Niall was now double under him and he was now so red all over his body. The bed was thumped into the wall and it squeaked by all the movements as Harry did. Their breath was deep and no one couldn't miss that they had crazy sex together. Harry looked down on their stomachs and he glimpsed his own cock. It moved quickly inside Niall. It came deep into the hole and it was as if Harry bumped into Nialls soul. A wonderful feeling! In front of the field of vision, he saw Nialls cock bouncing up and down. It was now so hard that it could be and Harry liked it. He would let Niall fuck him, but first he needed the opportunity to come.

Harry almost came! He felt his whole cock hitched itself. He closed his eyes, and he pumped harder and faster into Niall. It was on the verge of madness, but he managed to keep the mind intact.  
"You are so fucking beautiful!"  
Nialls word got Harry to open his eyes. Quickly, he withdrew the scarf from Nialls eyes. Niall smiled a little bit, but he couldn't smile with his hole face. He showed that he loved to be fucked and he understood that Harry was close.  
"Come inside me!" he whispered hoarsely. "Fill me with cum!"  
Harry groaned. He laid down all over Nialls body and he placed his face against his cheek. He felt his whole body wanted to get there and he moved hard on his hip. He thumped against Nialls body and the testicles balls were almost stunned by all the movements. In the end it was as if someone pulled out a plug. It just came. He was shaking, he was shaking as if he had gone mad and he whimpered against Nialls skin. He felt his cock pumped out cum and it was wonderful.

Harry was forced to rest for a few seconds. He was breathing rapidly and he felt Nialls legs slid around his waist. Harry loved these moments. The body was totally in harmony and it was as if there were no problems.  
"And you said that I would get to fuck you?"  
Nialls question got Harry to smile. He kissed Nialls sweaty neck, and then he lifted his head. He looked straight into his blue eyes and he nodded.  
"Give me a few minutes to land."  
Niall smiled a little bit. Harry knew that Niall wasn't never totally satisfied. He always wanted more. Slowly let Harry the cock slide out of the rear hole. Niall frowned but that was only because he wasn't totally satisfied. Harry knew what he wanted. Therefore, Harry sat up between Nialls legs. He saw that the Irishman was thirsted for more. Harry smiled. He took the lube on his hand and then spun around so that he had his back to Niall. He bent foreward, so that Niall could see everything. He then brought his own hand to the hole and all in front of Niall, he began to prepare himself. He heard Niall groaned. Slowly he brought his fingers around in circles and finally managed a finger to penetrate. Niall groaned again. Harry closed his eyes and slowly let his finger slide in all the way. He began to slowly putt the finger in and out and Niall saw everything. Harry licked his lips and he let two fingers penetrate. It was actually okay to do it on his own, but he wouldn't take the pleasure from Niall. He heard that the Irishman loved what he saw. Slowly Harry increased the rate and eventually he allowed his fingers to fuck him harder. He opened up his own hole and he felt how wonderful it was. He let the other hand take hold of his own cock. He began to masturbate, because he needed it. He almost forgot that Niall was behind him.  
"Harold?"  
Nialls voice made Harry to open his eyes.  
"Soon, darling."  
Niall groaned.  
"No, now!"

Harry spun round and quickly he slipped up over Nialls hip. Without saying a word he brought Nialls cock against the asshole and he let him penetrate. Harry slipped slowly down and finally he sat down on Nialls hip, with the whole dick in the hole. Niall groaned and he smiled with expectation.  
"You are so wonderful!"  
Harry smiled a little bit. He leaned forward and kissed teasingly Nialls lips.  
"And so are you." he whispered, "Are you ready?"  
Niall nodded. Direct started Harry to ride him. He put a hand on each side of Nialls shoulders and then it was just to continue. He moved faster and faster up and down. He saw that Niall enjoyed and he made the Irishman to groan higher against before. Niall closed his eyes, and he let Harry have control. Harry felt that he was filled. The entire hole was open and Nialls cock was so wonderful.

Harry took down a hand. He grabbed hold of his own cock and he brought his hand quickly up and down over the hardness. They both moaned and it was wonderful to have this moment together. Niall showed on his face that he loved to fuck Harry. It was as if they were were cut for this, for each other.  
"Harold, just ride me faster!" whimpered Niall. Harry smiled and he nodded a little bit. He increased his speed, and he heard how the whole bed squeaked. He jerked faster and he caused the body to control what happened. Their needs were important, and in their relationship was sex a central part. They couldn't live without sex, and they were almost interdependent.

Harry closed his eyes. He felt how he approached the end. It was so wonderful to feel Niall in the rear hole and knowing what they were doing, got Harry to quickly achieve results. He closed his eyes, and he let his mouth be wide open. He heard how he brought the prepuce quickly back and forth. He heard it smacked into the hole and he heard how Nialls cock moved inside him. Their sound made Harry to come quickly. He felt how it began to throb and he sporutade out cum over Nialls chest. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that it had also landed on Nialls face and Niall seemed to like it.  
"My boyfriend!" he muttered hoarsely, and he showed that he too was close. Harry rode him therefor faster and eventually hitched Niall on the entire body. He filled Harry with cum and he showed that he loved to do so.

When Niall had calmed down Harry smiled big. He let his hand smearing out all cum a bit more and then he took it away from Nialls face with the thumb. Niall opened his eyes and he smiled a little bit.  
"It was the best thing that has happened in a long time!"  
Harry agreed. He slid off Niall and he sat down next to him.  
"You want more or is it enough?"  
Direct was Niall grinning and he showed that he never was satisfied. Harry sighed because he was tired.  
"No Niall. We can do it tomorrow?"  
Niall sighed, but at the same time, he hadn't expected more. Instead, he changed the subject.  
"So you'll let my hands free now?"  
Harry nodded a little bit. He took out the little key and he let Niall be free. The Irishman sat right up and he looked down at his own body. The cum flowed from all sides, but Niall loved it.  
"And as always, we are always messy?"  
Harry laughed a little bit. He kissed Niall quickly on the cheek.  
"It's that which is a good sign that we got what we wanted?"  
Niall agreed with him. He smiled at Niall and looked down on his cock.  
"And you are happy?"  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, it's only you who's never satisfied."


	7. Young Narry

Thirteen years old. Harry couldn't understand that the years had passed so quickly. He was finally a teenager and now it could only get better. Life hadn't been fair to him. He had discovered that he was gay and in the bargain, he was in love with his best friend Niall. Therefore, he hoped that the new year, day one was his birthday, would be better. Still didn't the stomach stop tingle, as soon as the Irishman appeared. Harry did everything so that Niall would continue to be friends with him and it was just a hard work. It was hard to never be angry or to just nod and agree. But then came that night. Harry was with Niall in Nialls room and the Irishman pulled up his laptop on the bed.  
"Have you seen porn on the net?"  
Harry chose to shake his head and blushed. He didn't want to admit that he had seen gay porn and that he loved to see naked guys. Niall grinned and he sat down next to Harry so they could see on the computer at the same time.  
"You should see the girls' breasts. They are huge."  
Okay? Harry didn't know what to say. He watched as Niall looked up one of those on the net and how he put on a porno with a guy and a girl. Harry didn't immediately see the girl, but he chose not to say anything about the truth.  
"Yes, they are big!" he muttered hoarsely, and he swallowed. Self, he looked more to the guy and it was more exciting with a dick against two breasts. Niall grinned and he seemed to like girls. Harry gulped and he felt a tingle in his stomach. He noted that Niall had got a hard thing between his legs, and the same thing happened to Harry, but Harry was more horny over the guy and over that Niall sat there.  
"Have you had sex?"  
Niall didn't seemed to understand that this was a sensitive issue. Harry never talked about sex with a single person and he didn't like the idea that it would come out that he was gay.  
"No, have you?"  
Niall shook his head. He hesitated and he gave Harry a quick glance.  
"No!" he answered quickly. "I don't even dare to kiss a girl. You know, one can get a no."  
Harry agreed with him on that issue, but for a different reason. A no? Harry was ready to get that answer the rest of his life, from guys. It wouldn't be easy to find a guy who was gay and who loved Harry. Niall groaned when the guy on film penetrated the girl. Harry frowned. It looked just disgusting. Harry couldn't imagine doing that with a girl and still he thought that gay porn was much better.  
"Wow!" Niall muttered hoarsely and Harry saw how he adjusted his dick in his pants. Actually Looked Harry therefore more at Nialls pants against the computer. Actually attracted Niall more than the girl and the guy on the film.  
"Shall we masturbate?" the question just slipped out of Harry's lips and he felt ashamed as soon as he had asked that question. But for the moment, he wanted to see Nialls cock. Niall seemed as stunned as Harry and he blushed a little bit.  
"Are you serious?"  
Harry gulped and tried to think normally.  
"Why not?"  
Niall hesitated, and Harry understood him. Quickly he began to get a lot of answers to a lot of questions in his head.  
"You know, guys do that sometimes together." Harry got up and tried to smile. "When one sees what others do, you'll be better at it when you yourself do it."  
It needed more conviction. Harry even tried to smile, and he didn't show at all that he was unsure.  
"You know, it's useful to jerk off, I have heard and we are friends. There's nothing wrong to do it together with a friend?"  
Niall still hesitated. He stared wide-eyed at Harry and he frowned.  
"But I don't want you to see mine."  
Harry wanted to see, he wanted to talk about that it was perfect because he had seen it when they showered at school.  
"Oh!" he got up. "You've seen mine before and I've seen yours?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"But it's not the same thing?"  
Harry came up with many arguments.  
"If you can't show it to me, you will not dare to show it to a girl."  
Nialls cheeks was as red as tomatoes.  
"But ..."  
Harry didn't want to miss the opportunity. Quickly he buttoned up his own pants, pulled them down and his boxers, to the knees. Harry felt his cock already was standing straight out and he noted that Niall saw that.  
"But you have a big one!" muttered the Irishman. "I have a smaller one."  
Harry gulped and he chose to go on.  
"But size doesn't matter."  
Niall hesitated, and he looked down at Harry's big cock.  
"But I'm ashamed."  
Harry chose not to listen. Instead, he moved a hand over to Niall and he snapped up Nialls button on his pants and he pulled down Nialls zipper fast.  
"I'm your friend and you shouldn't be ashamed with me."  
Harry was in heaven. Niall seemed to understand that he should be proud of what he had on the body. Slowly, he pulled down his pants and his boxers to the knees. He blushed, but he let his cock come out, and Harry loved it.  
"It wasn't hard to do?"  
Niall swallowed and he smiled a little bit.  
"But you are the only one who has seen it in this way. Promise not to tell anyone."  
Harry chose to nod. He still had no one to talk to and who would like to listen to a gay?  
"So how do we do it now?" Niall continued uncertain. "Should we just sit here and jerk off?"  
Harry got a yearning in the body. He wanted to touch Niall and he wanted to get him to come. He thought, but it was only because Niall wouldn't imagine that Harry was gay.  
"We can touch each other so it feels as if we have sex?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"You mean I must touch yours?"  
Harry smiled a little bit, and he nodded. Niall didn't seemed totally against the idea and quickly let Harry his own hand glide over Nialls thighs and he chose to take his fingers around Nialls cock. Niall gasped and he looked down at the hand with big eyes. Harry brought his hand slowly up and down and it tingled all over. He wanted to do everything for Niall and it was as if all his dreams would came true. Niall groaned and he then did the same thing. He moved over his hand and he grabbed Harry's cock. Harry gasped and he closed his eyes. He heard the groaning from the movie, but that wasn't interesting. To just feel was interesting and the thought to know that they touched each other.

"Is this like having sex?"  
Harry groaned loudly and he opened his eyes.  
"I don't know!"  
Niall groaned too and he seemed to like what they did.  
"But do you think that this is how it feels?"  
Harry gulped and he looked at Niall. The Irishman was red all over his face and he seemed to accept that Harry's hand did the work for him.  
"Maybe we should try?"  
Niall became numb.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"Yes, there are guys who are on each other and rub them between their bodies against each other."  
Niall didn't believe him.  
"But it's not sex?"  
Harry agreed, but he wanted to test more with Niall.  
"But it's almost like having sex and that close you can't come without me."  
Okay Niall was really horny. Harry was flabbergasted when the Irishman bought the idea. Niall tore off his clothes and he lay down on his back in bed. There was no time to hesitate, and Harry wanted. He took off his own clothes, and then he slid up on the bed. Okay, it felt silly to climb a friend, but Harry chose to swallow the cowardly. He wanted to be brave, and finally he lay on top of Niall. It was exciting that their faces were just a few inches from each other. Slowly brought Harry his hips back and forth and he was surprised when it worked. he felt how he brought the prepuce back and forth over the hard cock and he felt that Nialls cock received the same massage. Niall also seemed to like it. Gently, he took his arms around Harry's body and he groaned quietly.  
"You are right!" he got up. "Damn it is nice!"  
Harry placed an elbow on each side of Nialls head and he looked down on the Irishman's lips. It was nice, but he wanted more.  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?" he got quizzical forward. Niall shook his head. He seemed to understand where Harry wanted to come and he smiled a little bit.  
"Shall we?"  
Harry just wanted to shout out the joy that Niall wanted. He nodded and quickly he caught up Nialls lips. Okay, they were new to this and it took a while before they managed to kiss seriously. It was the first time as Harry had kissed another person and it was the first time he used his tongue. It was exciting, it was as if it was taken from a love movie, where the hero got the one he wanted.

Niall took his arms tighter around Harry's body. He answered the kiss and he began to meet Harry in his movements. It was as if they had sex, and Harry couldn't help but love what now happened. He brought together their dicks, and he groaned with Niall. This was meant to happen and it was wonderful. Harry liked that Nialls hands slid down. He grabbed Harry's ass and he seemed to have forgotten that Harry was a friend. Niall then parted on his legs and immediately it was closer to a sexual intercourse. It almost felt as if they had sex, and Harry had never been that horny before. Their lips were like glued to each other and their tongues belonged in the other's mouth.   
Niall took up and down his hip faster and Harry understood there was no turning back. They were sweaty, they were hot and they loved it. Okay, Harry, Niall loved more, but it was actually unbelievable that this dream became a reality.

Niall finished kiss first and he was panting rapidly.  
"It's like having sex."  
Harry nodded, and he looked into the blue eyes. None of them was embarrassed anymore and none of them hesitate. This was wonderful.  
"Are you close?" Harry asked, just for the sake of clarity. Niall nodded and he showed with his face that he did everything to come. Harry liked it and he smiled a little bit.  
"Just do it. It's just cum and it doesn't matter if it comes to our bodies."  
Niall chose to just nodded. He forced Harry to increase the pace and their bodies were like flaming fires. Harry felt Nialls hands more tightly held the butt. Their breaths were quick and they were united.

Niall came first. He pushed up the body and he was hitched all over the body. Harry felt the warm cum came out over the belly, and it came much. He smiled a little bit over that he now had seen Niall enjoy. It was as if this was twice as much more interesting against porn on the net.

Niall lay still in bed, but Harry wanted to reach the same result. He laid down totally over the Irishman and he put his arms around Nialls body. He felt Nialls cum glued together their sweaty hides and it was obvious that Niall had really loved it. Harry put his face to Nialls cheek and he felt that Niall had still his hands down against Harry's ass. Harrys cock slid much faster now, when it had cum around it and actually it felt more alive against ever. Harry came quickly. He felt his whole body just landed there in the mist, and he felt how everything just came pouring out of him. He whimpered against Nialls cheek and he held his arms tightly around his body. It was the greatest orgasm he had had in his life and this had been better against a fast jerk off alone in bed.

They were tired. Harry remained above Niall and he was breathless. Niall didn't feel ashamed and actually it was as if they had really done it.  
"Promise not to tell." whispered still Niall. Harry smiled. He still hadn't thought to tell one thing to another person. This had happened, it had been wonderful and Harry wanted it to remain their secret.  
"I promise!"  
Niall smiled a little bit and he held Harry tight, around his back.  
"It was actually wonderful." he got forward. "I have no regrets. Do you?"  
Harry chose to lift his head and he smiled big. Should he tell the truth or would he let Niall continue in suspense?  
"No, I regret nothing."  
Niall seemed relieved and he puffed out.  
"And we're friends?"  
Harry swallowed. He wanted more, all the time he wanted more.  
"Sure, friends..."

\--

Okay, it was strange atmosphere between them. When Harry came to the school, was Niall by his side, but it was as if the Irishman was altered. Harry didn't like the change. It was as if they drifted apart and Harry had almost panicked. Therefore, he was nevertheless relieved on the Friday, when Niall went up to him.  
"We need to talk about what has happened."  
Harry swallowed. It was better to talk than to drift apart. Harry didn't want to lose Nialls friendship and he didn't want to lose the love.  
"Can you come to my house after school?" Niall continued questioning. Okay, this meant a really serious conversation?  
"Okay?"

Harry didn't know what he expected. He was afraid that Niall would say the wrong things, such as: "I'm not gay and I regret that I made that with you." Okay, it was Harry's imagination played a trick on him, yet he wasn't sure it was a good sign. Therefore it tingle in his stomach and his legs were weak when he rang the doorbell. Maybe it was wrong to talk? Harry wanted this as a good memory and not as a bad memory.

Niall was serious when he opened the door. Harry didn't know what to say, and he slid quietly into the hall. Niall closed the front door quickly.  
"My room!" he said firmly. "And we are alone here."  
Harry nodded. He hung up the jacket and he went after the Irishman into his room. It felt wonderful to be back where it all happened, but at the same time, it was as if it was over. Maybe that Niall had realized that it was unusual that two guys did things together? Harry was afraid when he sat down on the bed. Niall went directly to the desk and Harry was surprised when he didn't seem as angry as Harry had thought from the beginning.  
"I have a question."  
Harry swallowed.  
"Sure?"  
Niall came back and he had a handwritten note in his hand. Harry was surprised when he stretched it out to Harry,  
"Read!"  
Harry gulped and he took the note in his hand. His heart pounded faster as he began to read the text, which was written by Niall. 

It took Harry several sentences before he realized what Niall wanted to say. Surprised, he read further, and then he looked straight up at Niall again.  
"You love me?"  
Niall blushed and he nodded.  
"I know it's wrong of me to feel that way, but after what has happened, I have thought and I've decided that I'm gay." He hesitated. "So now it's like this, that I wonder if you prefer girls or if you might be willing to be with me? You don't have to say yes or a single word, unless you want to. I'm gay and I have to live with it."  
Harry did the right thing, as a thirteen can do. He threw away the note, stood up, took his arms quickly around Nialls shoulders and kissed him. More wasn't needed to be said. It was as if Harry's life finally got a sentence and he finally got to be the person he was. Niall was surprised, but he answered the kiss and he took his arms around Harry's body.

They landed in bed and this time was Niall on top of Harry. They kissed each other, and they both were happy. This happiness could never end, and Harry could see a future with Niall, in the way as he really wanted. They were more than friends, and they were more than regular guys.

Niall quickly began tugging with Harry's clothes and Harry understood. They quickly began to strip each other naked and it was wonderful to feel Nialls bare skin again. They were hot, they were in love and they lost control.

"I watched at porn." Niall mumbled between kisses. "I saw how guys do it. Would you?"  
Harry gasped and he had to finish the kiss.  
"But we don't have lube?"  
Niall got a big smile on his lips. He stretched out his hand and then showed a small bottle of oil. Harry understood what Niall might have planned, and he had nothing against it. Instead, he tried to remember how the guys had done in porn movies. One would massaging the hole and one wouldn't penetrate to fast. Niall took oil on his hand and Harry groaned when he let his hand slide down between Harry's legs. Harry chose to spread hid legs and he felt that Niall found the asshole. It was as if the Irishman was the brave one and now it was he who was confident over everything. Harry was almost stunned over the change, but he had nothing against it.  
"You can't tighten up." Niall murmured. "Relax and let me do this."  
Harry groaned and he nodded in response. Niall let his fingers slide around and he actually managed to change something. When a finger penetrated, Harry screamed a little bit. It didn't hurt, but he wasn't use to this.  
"Quiet!" Niall whispered on and he looked straight into Harry's eyes. "It doesn't hurt when I'm finished."

Niall let his finger open up, by moving it around in circle, and when two fingers managed to penetrate, he seemed satisfied. Harry groaned and he closed his eyes. It was different. It felt special but at the same time become Harry horny. He would get rid of his virginity and he wanted that Niall would be the first. Niall fucked him lightly with his fingers and he took it easy. He seemed to wait until Harry also was ready. Harry held his arms tightly around Nialls neck and he moaned. That was exciting.

Harry felt it all when Niall penetrated. He heard the Irishman moaned and he felt how he slipped inside all the way, as deep as he could get. It was nice, but at the same time so odd.  
"Does it hurt?"  
Niall asked the question as if he was unsure. Harry opened his eyes and tried to smile.  
"Just keep going. I like it!"  
Niall groaned and he slowly began to bring the hips back and forth. His cock slid easily in and out and it was as if Niall knew everything about what he would do. Harry whimpered and he was settled in this new thing quickly. After that odd feeling, he realized that it was nice. He felt how the cock brushed against his prostate and it gave the whole thing a bigger effect. It was like someone jerked him off but in the hole.

Niall was quick to pick up speed. He pounded straight in and he brought hip hip hard against Harry's body. Harry felt Nialls balls hit him repeatedly under the hole and this was like a dream. He heard how Niall was breathing rapidly and he saw that Niall showed with his face that it was nice. Niall really loved sex and he was created to fuck Harry. Their bodies were sweaty, their breath was faster and their groans were higher. They didn't care whether anyone came home or not. The only thing that mattered was that they were together.  
"You should do the same with me." Niall then got up. "I want you to take my virginity."  
Harry instantly became happier again. He smiled wide and he nodded. He wanted to take Niall, he wanted to be inside the Irishman and he wanted to fuck him. Niall smiled and he seemed to understand that this was only the beginning.  
"I'm yours." he muttered hoarsely and it was heard that he was close to coming. He pressed harder in his dick now and he was shaking all over. It was as if he wanted to reach the end just to feel what it was like to be fucked.

Niall pressed his face against Harry's neck. He moaned loudly and began to snatch in the body. He sprayed the cum straight out and he came straight inside Harry. Harry smiled. It was a wonderful feeling. He felt how Nialls whole cock was moving on all sides and edges, and he felt how it started pouring cum out from the hole. Niall groaned one last time and then he was calm throughout the body. He was still on top of Harry and his lips were pressed against Harry's neck. Harry smiled even more and he let his hands slide up and down over Nialls back. It had been nice in a different way from what Harry had thought. It had been nice to feel Nialls dick in there and he knew that this wasn't the last time as this happen.

Niall wanted to stand on all fours on the bed and Harry chose not to resist. He put himself behind Nialls body and quickly he began massaging the hole with oil. Now Harry knew what he would do and he was excited. He took the opportunity to also take the oil over his own cock, which was now so hard as it could only be. Niall put down his face in a pillow and he kept his arms around it. His ass was directed at Harry and he seemed to like that.  
"Let your fingers penetrate." he moaned quietly. Harry swallowed and slowly he let a finger penetrate. Direct Niall groaned and he seemed to like it. When two fingers started to fuck him, it was as if he was already ready. He moved his body back and forth to show that Harry would continue. Harry saw at him with big eyes and he looked down at his fingers. Niall was tight, but in a good way. It was a sign that he was a virgin and that Harry was the first who took him.

Harry held Nialls waist tightly. He brought his dick towards the hole and then he penetrate. They both was groaning high. Harry chose to slowly penetrate in, little by little, and finally his cock was totally inside the Irishman. It was nice, it was hot and it was as if Niall enveloped his cock total.  
"Damn just fuck me!" he heard the Irishman say. Harry smiled a little. Niall was really hungry for it all? Harry brought slowly the hip back and forth and after a while he felt it became easier. He began increasing the movements and with that came even more wonderful feelings in the body. He groaned and he felt how deeply he came in. He felt that he really did it and he loved it. Niall was red all over the body and right as it was saw Harry how the Irishman began to jerk off. Had he become hard again? Harry was almost surprised, but at the same time happy. That meant that Niall liked having sex with Harry.

The whole bed squeaked and pounded into the wall. Harry fucked hard and he held his hands tightly around Nialls waist. The Irishman swayed with Harry in the movement and his hand was moving desperately over his own cock. Both Harry and Niall were inside everything that happened and they saw no end.

Harry heard when Niall came. Niall moaned loudly and he hitched the body. Harry saw how Nialls body actually fell through a wonderful orgasm and it was as if it didn't end. That was all Harry needed. He filled Niall with cum. He came straight into the Irishman and it felt like the whole world was opening up. Harry didn't scream, but it was a different sound that came out of him.

Afterwards, it was as if their lives had gone in a different direction, in a good way. They were happy and they were together.  
"You know that I'm your boyfriend!" Niall mumbled, and he laid his head on Harry's chest. They held their arms around each other and they showed that they loved each other.  
"And I am yours."  
Niall giggled.  
"Yes, perhaps we should have it as a secret for a while? My mom doesn't know that I'm gay."  
Harry just loved him more for every second.  
"I agree!" he answered quickly. "Neither of my parents know that I'm gay."


	8. Look but don't touch

Harry sat on the couch, he watched as Niall walked around the room with the vacuum cleaner. Niall was only wearing a pair of short pants and he was naked on the upper body. Harry liked what he saw and he also loved the fact that Niall, a little teasingly, wiggled his butt. Niall was aware that Harry was staring and he loved getting attention. Niall knew he could get what he wanted, just he showed a little skin for Harry. He chose to go around so that Harry couldn't miss him. He did that job just to tease, because it was just one day after they had cleaned the entire house.  
"You make me horny!" Harry mumbled hoarsely. Niall just smiled. He looked a little bit at Harry and he noted the large bulge inside his trousers.  
"Want to see more?"  
Harry gasped, but he made it just because Niall teased him in that way.  
"If you want?"  
Niall grinned. He undid the button, he pulled down his zipper and he pulled down the short pants to the floor. He was naked under there and he knew that Harry loved when he was naked. He threw off his pants in the corner and then he proceeded to vacuum the floor. He felt how he got boner but he wasn't ashamed over that reaction. It was almost arousing to do things to annoy Harry and he knew that Harry loved those moments.  
"Come over here!" Harry mumbled dark, but Niall wasn't ready for that part yet. He raised his eyebrows and he shook his head.  
"Not yet, don't you see that I clean?"  
Harry grunted.  
"But come on!"  
Niall was proud that he could resist.  
"No, I have to clean in order now."  
Harry sat there, and he understood that Niall wanted to be the one who decided this time. Harry still couldn't help but want to take him hard, here and now. He felt his cock stood straight out inside the pants and it almost hurt. Nialls body always attracted to more and now when the Irishman was naked, it was almost crazy inside. Harry was about to unzip when Niall gave him a warning glance.  
"No, I want you to have your clothes on." he murmured. Harry made a face, but he obeyed him. Niall turned off the vacuum cleaner and then he walked over to Harry.  
"Today, I'm the boss and you'll just look at me. You can't touch yourself or touch me."  
Harry growled.  
"But it's a pain to not get."  
Niall smiled big. He had a plan. He pulled out the table from the sofa and then he sat down on the table, directly in front of Harry.  
"I want you to be tormented." he muttered hoarsely. "You always plaguing me, and now it's my turn to give back."  
Harry frowned, but he was aware that Niall had every right to do so. Many times, Harry had teased him, by not allowing Niall touching his body. Maybe it wasn't more than right that Niall had to do the same thing back?

Niall spread his legs and he showed Harry the body. He raised his hands and let them begin to caress his own nipples. Harry grunted louder and he liked it. Niall closed his eyes and he stroked the bare skin just to annoy Harry. He moaned a little bit when he got nipples stand straight out. He massaged them and he enjoyed. Harry frowned and he did everything to be quiet. Niall let his left hand slide down over his own stomach. He caressed the whole area and then slid his hand down over the thigh. His cock stood straight out and almost vibrated. Harry saw that Niall was totally inside what he did, and Harry loved to watch as Niall enjoyed. The hand slid over the thigh and to the inside. Slowly back against the hard part, but he didn't touch it. Instead slid his hand down and he grabbed hold of the testicles balls. Niall bit his lip and he moaned. He massaged them closely and carefully. Harry knew that Niall loved to be touched there, right over those wonderful testicles balls. The other hand slid slowly across his chest hair and over his nipples. Niall groaned louder and he leaned back so that his back landed on the table. He slid up and he put his feet on each side of the table edge. He was aware that Harry saw everything. He raised his left hand to his lips and he sucked his fingers so that they became moist with saliva. Then slid his hand back down over the asshole. He began to massage his own hole and slowly he start the body. Harry still looked on with wide eyes. He felt his cock now tormented him. It was hard and he was as horny as he could be. Yet he chose to obey Niall and he did everything so that his hands wouldn't land over his pants.

Niall bit his lip when a finger penetrated. He brought it in as far as he could and then out. Slowly, he went on, in and out. Niall groaned and he brought the hips up and down. He felt his whole body wanted more, and he wanted to give himself permission to do this, to give himself more. Two fingers slipped in and now he knew that he was open. He began to rapidly bring the fingers in and out. He moaned and he pressed them against the prostate. It felt wonderful and he liked that Harry saw it. He loved the fact that Harry saw how nice it was and that Niall enjoyed. He fucked himself harder and harder. Three fingers, harder and faster. Four fingers. He landed in a fog. The other hand continued stroking the skin. He loved to touch skin, even his own. It was Harry who had taught him to love his own body. In the beginning, Niall been shy, but now he wasn't that any more. It was a relief not to be shy over the body, and now he loved to use it.

Niall groaned and he turned the body into a bow upward. He heard it smacked when he fucked hole with his fingers, and it was so wonderful. He showed with the entire body how nice it was, and Harry continued to look at him. He lifted his feet up in the air and he showed off what he did. Slowly slid his right hand down and he grabbed hold of his cock. It was as if heaven opened up. He felt how ready he was ready for everything and he could feel every inch of him was started. He fucked hard and he jerked quickly. He heard the sound from two hands and it was a stimulating sound. He mixed the sounds with his own groaning and he heard that the whole table creaking of his weight. The cock vibrated in his hand and he knew he was close. Fast movements, up and down. Fast movements with the other hand. In and out. Niall whimpered, he groaned and he grunted out what he felt in the entire body. In the end he reached there. He screamed as he felt how the cum spurted strait out. He pressed his fingers hard inside the ass and he pressed his hand down over his cock. It was a relief and he spurted out all the pleasures over the hand and over himself.

Harry just sat and gaped. He had never seen Niall do such a thing and he loved it. Niall collapsed on the table and he lay down on his back again. His legs slid down over the edge of the table and he placed his feet on the floor. Harry waited for his turn. He waited for Niall to allow and finally Niall raised his head and gave him a weary look.  
"Show me what you got."  
Harry stood up. He ran away and took got the dildo and he tore off his clothes. Niall sat on the sofa when Harry came back and he seemed to like to watch what Harry did. Harry smiled and he placed himself on the table. He lay down on his back and put his feet on the edge of the table. He brought the dildo to his lips and he soaked it down with saliva. He was so horny that there was no need foreplay. He wanted to feel everything now. He brought the dildo to the rear hole and he started the vibrator. Slowly he opened up by massaging with the dildo. Harry closed his eyes, and he let the body slowly land in the fog. He let it penetrate. Slowly in and he increased the speed on the vibrator. It vibrated throughout the body, and he loved that feeling. He pushed it in as far as he could and he moaned in pleasure. Harry loved to feel that he was filled, although it wasn't Niall as fucked him. He bit his lip, and he dropped it. It felt so good to have the dildo in there, and he loved to hear the sound of it. He put out his arms along the body, and he enjoyed. He brought the hips up and down as if he had sex with a real person. It was wonderful. He felt his cock slowly reached the way on its own. Instead of touching that hard thing, he let his hands caress the body. He stroked the belly, he caressed his nipples and he caressed the skin that burned for more. He licked his lips, and he felt even the testicles balls were influenced by the vibrating sensation.

 

Harry groaned and he brought the hip faster up and down. He caressed the skin faster and eventually he was forced to do it. Both hands grabbed hold of his cock and soon he brought them up and down. He was so close and he loved when he was nearing the end. He groaned loudly and he tried not to show how crazy he was. He leaned up and he continued to jerk off with his right hand. Left hand slid down to the dildo and he started bringing it in and out, hard. Harry moaned by all the feelings that emerged. He brought the dildo hard in and hard out. He jerked faster and he felt how he almost shook with excitement.

Harry was forced to change positions. He stood on all fours on the table, with his ass against Niall. He spread his legs and he held the balance with one hand. The other grabbed hold again over his cock and he brought it rapidly up and down. He was so close. Harry felt that Niall right as it was ripped away the dildo. He felt Nialls cock and he felt that the Irishman penetrated. Niall grabbed Harry's waist and then he started to fuck him hard and fast. Harry yelled out the enjoyment. He loved to feel Niall in there and he loved when Niall did this to him.  
"Fuck Hard!" he shouted almost straight out. Niall obeyed him and he thumped hard and fast against Harry's ass. Their bodies met again and again, and the sound was wonderful to hear. Harry released his cock and he put down his hands under him. He enjoyed and he wanted to enjoy even more. He felt how his own cock on its own began to approach the explosion. He didn't touch it. He reached still there and when he came, it sprayed cum all over the table. He screamed and he was shaking. He felt what it was like when everything just stopped and it was only the cock that mattered. He looked down on how it vibrated and it continued to cum. The table was spattered and none of them cared. Niall came after him. He pressed hard in his dick and Harry felt how he was filled with hot liquid. Niall moaned loudly and he filled him.

Niall slid down on the couch again. He was tired but he smiled big. Harry turned his head to look at him and he also smiled.  
"Well?"  
Niall nodded and he watched Harry's butt.  
"You're good at getting me horny."  
Harry grinned and he slid off the table and he sat down beside Niall, on the couch.  
"You're good at getting me horny."  
Niall laughed a little bit and he looked across the table.  
"We are pretty crazy huh?"  
Harry nodded.  
"But we are that together?"


	9. Daddy (Roleplaying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the end if you don't like it in the beginning... Don't know if this is alright to put out here.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard a sound from his son's bedroom. The door was slightly open and when he peered inside, he saw Niall lie naked on the floor. Niall lay on his stomach and he brought the hips up and down. He had the cheek against the carpet and even the palms. He was rubbing his cock against the carpet? Harry just stared at him and he almost felt ashamed that he become horny. He saw how Nialls butt went up and down. He heard his son dawned and he saw how red his face was. Harry didn't know what he would do. The son seemed to like it and he didn't see that he had been spotted. Harry chose to correct the cock, as now was pressed hard against the pants. He saw that Niall spread his legs and his white ass almost shone in the dull light. Niall bit his lip and he licked his lips. He pressed himself against the carpet and there was only the sound from his mouth. Harry wanted to close the door, but he was still standing there in the dark. He felt it was like a plague. He saw something he shouldn't see and he got the bargain to be horny?

In the end, Harry pulled down his zipper. He pulled out his cock and he grabbed hold of it. He continued to look at his son's pale and beautiful body. He was actually a guy who had everything. He was charming and he was a person everyone liked. Niall was well-mannered and probably a virgin. Maybe that was why he was lying on the floor and rubbed the little cock against the soft carpet? Harry groaned and he brought his hand quickly back and forth. Niall spun around and he lay down on his back. He grabbed his cock and began to jerk off quickly. His eyes were closed and his mouth wide open. Harry liked what he saw, but he was ashamed of what he did. Niall groaned louder and Harry heard the sound of the hand that pulled the prepuce up and down. The glans sparkled in the dim light, and Harry saw how horny his son was.

Right as it was looked Niall toward the door. Harry tried to hide himself in the dark but the son had already seen him. At first he seemed embarrassed, but then it went over to despair.  
"Dad, I have eaten Viagra and I can't get it to stop standing."  
Harry didn't know what he would do. The first thing he did was to put the cock back in the pants and then he went into the room. Niall continued to bring his hand back and forth over his cock, but he had now explained what had happened.  
"How many did you eat?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"Five!"  
Harry was almost out of breath.  
"Oh, maybe we should get you to a doctor?"  
Niall shook his head quickly.  
"No daddy, I'm ashamed."  
Harry gulped and he did everything possible not to show how horny he was.  
"Shall I help you?"  
Niall nodded.  
"Please, make it stop standing."  
Harry walked over to his son and he looked down at him. Harry knew that Niall really needed him now, and Harry sensed that it would end badly.  
"You have to be on your bed."  
Niall nodded. Quickly he stood up and he went to the bed. He lay down on his back and he then looked at Harry again.  
"And now?"  
Harry swallowed. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to touch his son and he wanted to do things that were illegal with him. Still, he walked over to the bed and he sat down next to his son. He grabbed his cock and he took his hand gently up and down. Niall gasped.  
"It doesn't help to jerk off anymore."  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"Trust me, I'm your father!"  
Niall nodded and he whimpered.  
"Okay!"  
Harry looked down at his son's cock. It wasn't as big as Harry had, but it was perfect. Niall had his mother's genes, and he had also inherited her beauty. Niall was actually like a beautiful little girl. Niall had a nice slim body and he was pale. Actually, Harry could almost see at him that he would have been even more perfect if he had been a girl.

Harry forgot that he should be the father. He slid up on the bed and he lay down beside his son. The hand continued to slide up and down over Nialls cock and he smiled a little bit.  
"How does it feel?"  
Niall whimpered.  
"I'm so horny!"  
Harry groaned. He was also horny, but to other reasons than stupid pills. He felt his cock still tormented inside the pants and wanted to get out. Without thinking about it, he pressed his trousers against his son's thigh and slowly he rubbed against him. Slowly he pressed a little more and he felt that it did effect. Niall was surprised, but he didn't seemed to care, He had his own problems. He closed his eyes and he seemed to give Harry a chance to get things done. Harry wanted more. He released his son and quickly pulled off his pants. He took back his hand and proceeded to take it over Nialls cock. Then he pressed his own cock against his son's thigh and he brought the hips back and forth. He put his free hand under Nialls head and he looked at him. They continued for a while. Harry groaned and he dared to admit that he was horny. He felt his cock was moving toward her son's skin and it was wonderful.

Niall opened his eyes and he looked at Harry quickly.  
"Isn't this incest?"  
Harry swallowed. Well, this was wrong to do this and it was incest, but he chose to not talking about that.  
"Not if you just touch one another." he groaned hoarsely. "We do what we do and nothing more."  
Niall swallowed and he looked down at Harry's big cock.  
"So it's normal?"  
Harry nodded and he brought his face closer to his sons.  
"Well, let me take care of everything and I promise that you will come."  
Niall nodded and he put his head back against Harry's arm. He closed his eyes and his lips was still parted. Harry felt his cock wanted more. He wanted to feel more, but how? Without thinking about it he began to kiss his son's bare shoulder, his neck and finally he happened to kiss his lips. Niall groaned and he seemed to think that this would help. He answered the kiss gently, and when Harry let his tongue slip in, seemed the son to forget who he was. The kiss became something more. It was developed and became more intense. Harry slipped more and more up over Niall. He let go of his son's cock and instead he landed on top of his son's body. He narrowed their dicks and brought them together. He brought the hips up and down and he was achieving movements. Niall groaned and he took his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry brought the hip rapidly back and forth. He groaned and he felt how he came closer to something that was okay.

"Dad harder!"  
Harry smiled. Niall liked it. Direct Harry kicked off his trousers and he took off his shirt. He lay naked on top of his son's body and he continued. Niall groaned and he bit his lip. Nialls hands slid down and he grabbed Harry's buttocks. He spread his legs and he whimpered loudly. Harry was panting, he groaned, and he saw how his son really liked that their cocks rubbed against each other. This was a relief. Harry hadn't had sex in months and he needed this. He liked to fuck and he loved naked bodies. Harry kissed his son's lips again. Their tongues moved towards each other and the whole bed began to creak. It pounded repeatedly into the wall and Harry was grateful that they were home alone.

Niall took his legs around Harry's waist and he continued to caress his buttocks with hard movements. Harry liked it. He loved to be whipped and he loved that it felt.  
"Hit me."  
Niall opened his eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"Strike hard on my buttocks with your hands."  
Niall hesitated. He removed his legs and then he beat once gently with his hand. Harry frowned.  
"You have to hit harder. I want it to feel."  
Niall obeyed. He hit once again with the entire palm and this time Harry liked it.  
"So nice!"  
Niall smiled a little bit and he did it again. Harry groaned louder and he was shaking all over.  
"Ah so perfect."  
Niall slammed with his hand again and Harry could do nothing more than smile.  
"And take hold of my buttocks. I love it when they get to be use."  
Niall obeyed. He smacked him and he rubbed them hard. He parted them and he let the nails almost slip into the skin. Harry groaned loudly.  
"Continue!" he whispered hoarsely, and then they kissed again. Niall continued and Harry loved it. He was so close to coming, but he knew he wanted more. He needed more. He wanted to fuck.

Harry ended the kiss and he brought his hand to his lips. He sucked on his fingers, and he spit saliva. He let his hand slide down between Nialls legs. He found the rear hole and quickly he brought his fingers over the hole. Niall whimpered but he didn't resist. Harry kissed him again. He felt he warmed up and the way he opened up. The son uterine when a finger penetrated. Harry had to take it easy, not to hurt him. He penetrate the hole finger, and he let it slide around in circles. Slowly open up. Niall whimpered and when finger number two penetrated, Niall seemed to like it.

Finally brought Harry the glans toward the hole and he felt how he slowly penetrated, slowly but surely. Niall wailed with his face and he spread his legs. He wanted the same thing, and Harry was sure that this was the right thing to do. He came in all the way and he filled the hole. Niall groaned and he took one arm around Harry's shoulders. He seemed to like it, and Harry smiled big. It was so nice. Niall hit hard with his hand over Harrys ass and direct started Harry to fuck him. They panted and groaned. The bed was moving faster toward the wall and it did so harder, just like what they did with each other.

Harry placed an elbow on each side of his son's head. He pushed hard right into him and he felt his whole body loved it. Niall closed his eyes and his lips were open. He liked it. He also loved to fuck hard? Harry liked that they did this together. Their secret and their time together. Faster, harder and deeper. Harry kissed Niall again. Niall answered the kiss and he quickly took up his legs around Harry's waist. He took his arms around his body and he groaned was catch up with the pressures against him and in him. Harry let a hand slide down and he grabbed Nialls cock. Quickly, he brought it up and down over the shaft. Niall groaned louder and he seemed to like it. Harry jerked him off in gratitude that he got to fuck him. They gave each other things they wanted.

"Dad harder!"  
Harry groaned. He fucked harder and he brought his hand quickly up and down. Niall was like crazy and he was red all over. He groaned loudly and he forced Harry to continue kissing him. They both loved it, and Harry was sure that his son was grateful. Harry taught him something about fucking and he taught his son how to be in bed. Talk about a lesson for life?

"I'm coming!  
Niall whimpered. He ended the kiss and he took tighter hold around Harry's neck. He hid his face against his neck and he was shaking. Harry groaned and he looked down at the dick. The glans glistened and he saw how the prepuce slid quickly up and down over the hardness. He saw how it came a few drops of cum and he understood that his son was close.

"I'll fuck you till you come" he muttered hoarsely. Niall smiled a little bit.  
"Yes, fuck me!"  
Harry groaned. He put his lips against his son's cheek and he was panting rapidly. He felt that he, himself, was about to come. It was nice, it was a relief and they were desperate.

"Oh Dad!"  
Niall spanned the entire body and he was squealing. He shook and he seemed not to understand that this was the end. He pressed his lips against Harry's neck and he tried to drop everything.  
"Dad, I want to come!"  
Harry groaned.  
"Yes, I know. I know what you want."  
Everything was like in a fog. Harry felt how he quickly slipped inside the hole, and he felt how he brought his hand hard over the cock. They were both in the border between the torment and total liberation. Right as it was it just happened. Niall screamed. He was shaking and he pressed upward. It spurted cum and it landed all over his upper body. He whimpered out everything and he seemed almost about to faint. Harry enjoyed and he smiled big. He saw Niall relaxed and his head landed on the cushion. He opened his eyes and he smiled.  
"And you?"  
Harry groaned.  
"Soon, I am coming soon!"

 

Harry lay flat over Niall and he brought his dick hard in. Niall held him tight with his arms, and between them lay all the cum that Niall had put there. Harry loved to feel the fluid between them, mixed with sweat.

Harry quickly sat up. He took out his cock out of his son's hole and he put his hand over it instead. He pointed it straight at Nialls chest and he closed his eyes. Just a little more! Just a few simple movements and he was there. He felt the liberation came and he felt how he spurted hot cum over her son's body. He screamed and moaned straight out and he brought his hand hard down to the root. The entire glans was uncovered, and everything came out.

Harry was breathless. He opened his eyes and he looked over a body that was sprayed with cum. Niall smiled and he giggled a little bit. Harry blushed and he sat down. They had really done it? Harry also had to smile and he looked down at Nialls limp dick.  
"You can't never eat Viagra more times."  
Niall agreed, but at the same time, he got that mischievous face.  
"If I happen to take such a pill, again, will you help me again?"  
Harry frowned.  
"I can help you if you don't take one to those pills and how did you get them?"  
Niall grinned.  
"Louis gave them to me and he said we guys must have such things. I had no idea that it was enough with one."  
Harry groaned.  
"Damn you're crazy?"  
Niall agreed with him and then he became a little more serious.  
"And next time, I want to be the father."  
Harry didn't like that idea.  
"No, I'll always be Daddy."  
Niall disagreed.  
"You are more like a girl, you got long hair and everything. You can be the son who wants to change sex?"  
Harry grunted and he took himself away from the bed. Those role playing was fun, but Harry felt that Niall looked more like a child and he, himself, was more like an adult.  
"We'll see!"  
Niall was disappointed.  
"But come on, Harold. I also want to be a father once. I promise that I will do as you do."  
Harry sighed, and he frowned.  
"Okay, but I don't want to be a defenseless son."  
Niall rolled his eyes.  
"You're hopeless?"  
Harry nodded with satisfaction.  
"And you are wet with cum."  
Niall agreed, and he sat up.  
"Will you help me in the shower?"  
Harry nodded, satisfied.  
"If I can be dad!"  
Niall laughed and he looked straight at his beloved boyfriend.  
"Okay Dad! You want to help me to be pure?"  
Harry grinned.  
"Yes, my son!"


	10. Just for fun --> Odd Harry

Niall was just staring at Harry. Was this a sick dream or did he mean that seriously? It was as if the thoughts and Nialls mind couldn't understand.  
"Have you been in the United States and operated yourself to a woman?"  
Harry nodded and he blushed a little bit.  
"Yes, or no. I just changed one part. I don't have boobs or need that part, and I don't want to change me completely. I only want that part down there."  
Niall thought he heard wrong.  
"So you have a pussy?"  
Harry nodded his head a little bit.  
"Yes, and can't you understand that this was a dream I've had for so long and I really wanted to do this."  
Niall sat down on the couch and he just stared at Harry. How could he do such a thing? Okay, it was Harry who chose how he would live his life, but as a friend Niall understood nothing.  
"You never said that to me or to anyone else?"  
Harry agreed with him.  
"I know, but I felt that it was too embarrassing."  
Niall let his eyes slide down over Harry's trousers. There, where that big thing used to be there was now nothing.  
"So you haven't that thing there anymore?"  
Harry smiled and he shook his head.  
"And please, Niall, be happy for me. This is something I did for myself."  
Niall swallowed.  
"But what are you? A man or a woman or what?"  
Harry chose to sit down next to Niall and he shrugged.  
"I'm Harry?"  
Niall shook his head.  
"No, you're something else. Who are you now?"  
Harry chose to sigh.  
"Niall, I'm the same person and I prefer to call myself just a man, but I have a female sexual organ."  
Niall didn't know if he would be disgusted or whatever.  
"So do you prefer guys or girls?"  
Harry laughed.  
"No, I'm still gay."  
Niall disagreed.  
"You're not gay with such a thing between your legs?"  
Harry didn't seem to care about the details, and he sighed a little bit.  
"I'm a man who loves men, and that is all."

Niall became more and more aware that he should be behind a friend decisions, how crazy it now was or sounded. And indeed, he was a little curious. He knew that Harry had got before a big thing there. The question was how it now looked down there, and if it really was a real pussy? Actually took the curiosity over. Did it worked normally, and how did it feel to have sex with Harry?

"I see you have questions."  
Harry stood in front of Niall. He showed with the entire body that he wouldn't give up and he knew how Niall thought.  
"Ask me!"  
Niall hesitated.  
"Well, I .. there is ... then!"  
Harry smiled a little bit and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Yes, it's possible to have sex with me, but I don't know how it feels yet."  
Niall understood nothing.  
"Huh?"  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"Just because I changed that thing, doesn't mean I jump into bed with anyone."  
Niall swallowed and he pondered.  
"But have you touched yourself down there then?"  
Harry giggled over the issue.  
"Yes?"  
Niall knew what he wanted to know, but not how he would ask.  
"And how was it?"  
Harry laughed now.  
"Niall, it's a personal matter and I wont answer it."  
Niall didn't like that answer. He looked down at Harry's trousers and he was thinking more about it.  
"But is it the same for you now as back then?"  
Harry was amused and he stood right in front of Niall. He raised his hands and took them around Nialls cheeks. He forced him to look up and into Harry's eyes.  
"Niall, if you're so curious, you can get the touch it?"  
Niall was almost shocked.  
"But?"  
Harry smiled.  
"Yes, you want to know how it feels and you may touch it."

Niall wasn't sure about that, but at the same time he wanted to know more. Harry lay down in bed, on his back, and he undid his pants. Niall lay down beside him, and he watched with wide eyes. Harry smiled and he took Nialls hand and brought it down, inside the fabric, down between his legs. Direct Niall felt a clitoris, and he understood that this had really happened. Niall wanted to touch more and he let his fingers glide over the entire area. Harry spread his legs and he bit his lip.  
"Yes it is nice!" he whispered hoarsely. "It's easier to feel with a pussy and I like it."  
Niall swallowed and he brought his fingers over the slot, back over the clitoris and back towards the hole. Back and forth, and Harry moaned quietly.  
"Like it, Niall?"  
The Irishman had no idea what he would say. He liked it, but at the same time not.  
"It's different!"  
Harry groaned a little bit. He took down a hand and let it slip into the pants, over Nialls hand. Then he forced the Irishman to allow two fingers to penetrate. Niall felt how hot and humid it was. He felt it was the perfect size and it was exciting to see that Harry liked it. He groaned and he brought the hips up and down.  
"Take me!"  
Niall held still his hand down there and Harry took off his pants and his boxers. Niall saw that it was a genuine thing he had down there and he felt with the fingers inside Harry. Yes it was exciting and he liked it. Harry lay down on his back and he spread his legs. Niall continued to take his fingers over the area, and inside Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and he began to groan. Niall felt how it began to be squeezed inside the pants. He wanted to do it, but was it all right to do such a thing with Harry? Yet he didn't hesitate when Harry undid his fly. Niall sat up and he pulled down his pants, down to the knees. Meanwhile, Harry took off all his clothes. It felt odd to see Harry, but without a cock. Yet it was as if Niall liked it.  
"Take my innocence!"  
Niall looked straight into Harry's eyes. Yes, Niall wanted to take his virginity.

Niall lay on top of Harry. Their lips met and it became something more. Harry took his arms around Nialls body and then he brought down his hands over Nialls butt. Niall groaned and he brought the cock over the area, back and forth. Finally Harry was tired of waiting. He took his hand down and he brought Nialls cock to the hole. Niall penetrated.

They fell into a trance. They did it. Niall felt how they did it. He felt how he got in the depths. It was wonderful and it was perfect. Harry groaned and he took his legs around his waist. He liked it. They kissed each other and they were like madmen. Niall fucked harder and he liked it. Harry was Harry, but still someone else. It was like a dream.

"Oh, Niall!"  
Niall ended the kiss and he became uncertain.  
"Is it alright?"  
Harry nodded and he was red all over his face.  
"You know how to do...."  
Niall hesitated.  
"Should I caress you?"  
Harry blushed a little bit. He forced Niall to sit up, and he brought up the legs over Nialls shoulders. A hand slid down and instead Harry started to caress himself.  
"Just fuck me." he whispered hoarsely. "That's your job!"  
Niall obeyed. He took his hands around Harry's legs and then he started to fuck him again. Harry groaned and Niall watched as he stroked the clitoris harder, faster and more intensely. It was exciting and it was almost forbidden.

Harry whimpered and he almost seemed to forget where he was. Harry came quickly and Niall felt how he squeezed everything together inside the hole. It was nice because Nialls cock reacted by almost come at the same time. Niall felt how he got there and he closed his eyes. He filled Harry with cum and he felt his whole body slid through that wonderful state

Afterwards lay Niall down on top of Harry and they kissed each other tenderly. They were happy with everything and there had been something wonderful. Niall slipped out from him and he felt how it ran cum from Harry. It was almost exciting. It felt as if Harry was almost better in this state against former and Niall liked him. Actually he approved now that Harry was odd, but still the same person.  
"Would you like to do it more times?"  
Niall raised his head and he just stared into Harry's eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled and he pulled his hands through Nialls hair.  
"We can do it more if you want. I liked it and I want to do it with you more often."  
Niall became uncertain.  
"You mean I'll be your lover?"  
Harry grinned.  
"If you want to, or more?"


	11. Harry in bed alone... or is he?

Niall knew he shouldn't stay or even be where he was standing. He had accidentally walked past Harry's room and the door was slightly ajar. Niall peered inside and immediately he saw Harry. He sat naked in bed and looked at porn. His cock stood straight out and Harry was totally inside of what happened in the video. He held his hand around his cock and he brought the prepuce slowly up and down. Niall saw the glans time after time appeared and it shone in the dim light from the TV set, which stood at the bed's end. Harry didn't moaned, but it was exciting enough to see him sitting there. Niall knew that he should go back to his own room, but he couldn't stop to look at Harry. Harry was so handsome, and his naked body was so perfect. Niall loved his hair, and also all the tattoos he had. And for the moment, Niall realized that he also liked Harry's cock. It was big and it was wide. Okay, Niall had no experience about that, but Harry definitely had a bigger dick against what Niall had and Niall was a little jealous of him. Harry licked his lips and he brought back his hand down to the root of his cock. He moaned quietly, and he leaned back. Niall felt how it started feeling inside his own pants. His own little thing stood straight out and this was the first time that Niall had became horny because of another guy. He flushed a little bit, but at the same time, it felt as exciting.

Harry parted his lips. He brought his hand a little more firmly up and down and he stared at the television. Small pleasures sounds came out of his mouth and his cheeks become red. He brought his hand more firmly over his cock. He squeezed it between his fingers, and he seemed to love to do that alone. Niall bit his lip and he undid the button on his own pants. He pulled down his fly and he picked only his cock. Niall took his right hand against the wall, next to Harry's door and with his left hand, he grabbed hold of his own cock. He slowly began to jerk and he stared at Harry all the time. Niall saw how Harry slipped down in bed. He spread his legs and placed his feet against the madras. De brought the other hand down to the asshole, and he laid him down so that he could do that. He put his fingers over the hole and he groaned higher. Right hand was still moving up and down on his cock. Niall liked it and he saw Harry really liked to do that. Harry raised his hand again, soaked it down with saliva and then brought the hand down again. Niall groaned. He saw Harry let the longest finger to penetrate, all the way in and Harry closed his eyes. He groaned and he showed that he loved having his finger in the ass. Niall moved his hand quickly over his own cock. He looked at Harry with wide eyes and he bit his lip to not give up a single sound.

Harry had a wide-open mouth. He brought his finger slowly in and out, slowly in circles and slowly he opened up the asshole. He laid his head back with his face almost to the ceiling, and he let finger number two penetrate. He brought the two fingers slowly in and out and he jerked a little faster. Niall was forced to bite his lip harder. He felt he was fast approaching the end, but he didn't want to come, not yet, he wanted to see everything and he wanted to see how good Harry had it. Harry released his cock and he brought over his hand against the side of the bed. Niall saw how he took up a big dildo that was bigger against Harry's cock. He took it between his lips and sucked the dildo several times before he slowly brought it to the asshole. Niall couldn't believe his eyes. Harry got the whole dildo to penetrate and it opened him up to the brim. Harry groaned loudly, and he brought it quickly in. It was as if he wanted to be filled to the limit of what he could handle. Harry groaned and now he was red all over. He squeezed it with both hands until the entire hole nearly swallowed it.

Niall felt that soon he was on the verge of coming. Quickly he released his cock, but he remained standing. Harry showed he loved to be filled. He seemed to linger and get used to the feeling before he slowly began to jerk off again. He opened his eyes and he looked straight on the television. He breathed heavily and he whimpered. Niall heard that Harry saw two men as fucked and actually it was exciting. Niall could almost believe that gays were more fun than ordinary couples. Niall saw how Harry put his hand quickly over his cock and he held the other hand stat over the end of the dildo, just to keep it in place. He was red all the way down on the stomach. Niall felt he was in the same state. Niall really wanted to see everything and he did everything to not touch the hard part on himself. Harry started right as it was to also bringing the dildo in and out. Niall watched as it slid into the hole and penetrated as if it were created for Harry. Niall could see how stretched out Harry was in the hole as if he had opened up total and there was nothing that stopped the dildo. He parted more on his feet and he showed off everything. The testicles balls was shaking under the dick and slid slowly over the dildo. Niall noted that the entire Harry was tense. He whimpered, he made grimaces and he flexed every muscle in the body.

Finally stood Harry with his lower body up in the air. His butt left the bed and he closed his eyes. He moved his hand quickly over his cock and he brought the dildo harder in and out, he moaned loudly and he grimaced by enjoyment. It was as if he was crazy and he didn't know how he would do to reach the end. Niall groaned when he saw the butt almost flew over the bed. It was a beautiful sight to see, and Harry showed how handsome he was watching. He came! A large and powerful bow was pumped out and landed on his hand. Even more cum came and it ended up on Harry's stomach, on his thigh and down on the bed. He squeezed down the hand one last time over his cock and he pushed in the dildo hard. Then he sank down and he lay down on his back again.

Niall began to jerk off again. He slipped away from the door and landed with his back against the wall. He felt he quickly reached there. It didn't take much. He felt he immediately got that feeling. He bit his lip, and he squeezed his hand tighter around his cock. Up and down, move fast, fast movements, and he came! It was a relief. He spurted everywhere and he felt his entire body really wanted this. It was like a volcanic eruption, and it almost didn't finish. When he opened his eyes he saw how he had been sprayed onto the floor, he smiled a little bit. That he wouldn't wipe away. It would be like a little memory of this time. It was actually not often that you had the pleasure to see Harry in that state and Niall had liked it.


	12. The doll

Niall just stared at the bed. He didn't know if it was a joke or seriously. On the bed lay a doll in a normal size of a man. It was naked and had a cock that stood straight out. Niall saw that it was a doll for women or gays. It had an asshole, and the lips were parted so that for kisses or for to do something else with it.  
"Aren't you glad?"  
Harry stood beside Niall and he seemed almost disappointed. Niall just gaped and he didn't know what to say.  
"A doll?"  
Harry laughed.  
"Yes, but it's a special doll. It's one that many are buying and using in every way. It was expensive and it's specially made for you."  
Niall frowned and he went up to the bed. He looked down at it and he understood right away that he could have sex with it, but Niall didn't like to use toys? He swallowed uncertain and he gave Harry a quick glance.  
"But I have you?"  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"But this is for both of us." he replied blankly. "I have talked about that we should have threesome, but you know that I wont allow another man to touch you. This is a doll and I'm not jealous if you fuck with it."  
Niall knew where he wanted to come.  
"So we both gonna fuck with it?"  
Harry laughed again and he walked to the other side of the bed.  
"Feel with your hand on it. I call it Jack, I don't know why, but he fit to be called Jack?"  
Niall leaned forward and he let his hand slip from his chest down to the hard part. Yes, it felt as partial skin, but there was no life in the doll. It was a dead object. Niall noted that the doll had dark hair, the same color as Harry and actually reminded me a little about Harry. Niall guessed that Harry had ordered it in that way. Slowly let Niall his fingers brush against his cock and he noted quickly that it felt genuine. Actually, it was as if he brushed against Harry's cock.  
"Aren't you glad?"  
Niall frowned and he dropped the doll. He stood up and he looked at Harry.  
"Are you saying that we should have sex with that?"  
Harry nodded happily.  
"It has everything that a man has, and afterwards, we don't need to say goodbye, just wash it."  
Niall sighed a little bit. He should say that he was happy for the gift, but at the same time didn't Niall want to have it in the bed like that. It didn't feel real to be with a doll and just the thought made him feel bad.  
"No!" he whispered hoarsely. "I can't do it with that thing."  
Harry sighed with disappointment.  
"But give it a try?"

The doll landed in the guest room, on the bed. The days passed and it became almost forgotten, until Niall one day went into the room to look for something. He stood in the doorway and he noted that it was lying in bed. Harry wasn't at home and he was alone. Maybe he could now look more closely at that thing? He chose to go to the bed and he looked at it, from the head and down to the feet. You could almost believe that it was a living man. Niall sat down on the edge of the bed and he gently touched the doll's hand. It felt like fingers and actually it wasn't as bad as he first thought. Gently he caressed the skin along the arm up towards the neck. He caressed his face and he let a finger glide over the lips. It reminded Harry. Niall smiled a little bit. He leaned forward and just to test he kissed the doll. Yes, it was a doll and he felt that it wasn't a kiss. Nevertheless, he was curious about the difference between it and Harry. He kissed the doll's neck and down his chest. Slow down toward his dick and when he got down there, he let his tongue slip from the roots all the way up. He then sucked the glans. Actually, he understood where Harry wanted to come with this gift. Niall sat up again. The idea wasn't so strange anymore and he noted that there cock looked pretty nice, if one considered that it was in Harry's size. Niall straightened his own cock. He had received boner and he wanted to test more.

Niall looked up a condom and lubricant. He went back to the room and he put the doll in the middle of the bed, on his stomach. Niall liked to see the pale butt in the air. He parted the doll's legs and then he felt with his left hand and found the rear hole. It was already open and the doll was waiting to be used. Niall hesitated, but he was curious. It didn't hurt to try? He slid up behind the doll, between his legs and he lay down with his clothes right over him. Nialls cock ended up against the buttocks and he felt it slid down between them. He moaned a little bit. Under his face there was the doll's head and actually it felt as if he was lying on top of a man. Just for the sake of it, he brought the hips back and forth. Damn, it felt good. He had clothes on, but he actually had the urge to fuck.

Niall blushed when he undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He lay down on the doll again and he brought his cock slowly between the doll's buttocks. He put an elbow on each side of the doll's head and he groaning quiet. Slowly backward and forward. The prepuce slipped over his cock and he felt the glans over again became visible. Niall groaned. It was nice and actually he liked the feeling of lying there and try. He closed his eyes, and he increased his speed a little. Yes, it was as if he were above Harry's back and it was an outstanding feeling as appeared.

Niall pulled off his pants and his boxers. He parted more on the doll's legs and he saw the hole. It was wide open. Quickly, he took out a condom, opened it and took it over his own cock. He took the lube all over and he squirted some extra inside the doll. Then he took his shirt off and now he was completely naked. As naked as the doll was. Niall lay down over the doll's back again. He brought his dick towards the hole and slowly he penetrate. Niall groaned and he bit his lip. It felt as if it was a man, and it was tight in it. He groaned and he felt the way he slid in all the way. Niall chose to remain on top of the doll. He stretched out his arms over its head and slowly brought his own hips back and forth, up and down. Oh it was good. He closed his eyes and he put his face to the doll's neck. Niall liked it. He moaned and he groaned. He felt his cock perfectly slid in and out. It was as if the doll wanted that Niall would do this and Niall liked that idea. He increased his speed, and he pounded harder against the ass. The cock smacked into the hole and it sounded as if it was genuine. Niall groaned and he felt his entire body came to life. Harry was right that this was as close to a person as you could get. It was as if the doll were created to be with Niall and Niall actually liked to fuck him.

Niall wanted to test more. He sat up and he slipped out from the doll. He spun him around so that he was lying on his back. Direct saw Niall the cock as stood straight out. Niall smiled a little bit. Perhaps it was just as well to test everything ?. He took the lube and he brought it over the doll's cock. Niall took off the condom and then he slid up over the doll's waist and across the hard part. He took the lube over his own ass and slowly he began to massage up. He leaned forward and let his other hand to land beside the doll's head. Slowly, he opened up and slowly he was ready. Niall closed his eyes, and he brought the doll's dick towards the hole. He slid slowly down, he allowed the doll to penetrate. Niall bit his lip and he moaned. Oh, it was as if Harry was under him and he liked it. He slid down until the whole cock was inside. He took down both hands on the bed and he enjoyed. It was nice to feel something in there and it was as if he had a man under him. Niall groaned and he began to ride the doll. Slowly up and then down. Niall liked it and he liked the feeling in the whole body. As faster as he moved, the more it seemed as the doll moved. It was as if it came with him in motion and liked that Niall was getting fucked. Niall groaned and he brought the body faster up and down. He felt filled and it was wonderful. He bent more forward and he started to working with just the hip. He pressed his lips against the doll's face and without being aware of it, he kissed it. He parted more on his legs and he whimpered out every feeling coursing through him. He took down a hand and quickly he caught up his own cock. He brought his hand up and down and he brought the hip at the same rate. Damn, he fucked, he really had a fuck with this doll.

Niall parted their lips and he looked straight into the doll's eyes. He looked down his nose and then his lips. Niall bit his lip and he saw how the dolls lips were open for more. Niall groaned. He wanted to be fucked, but at the same time he wanted to feel those lips around his own cock. He liked that he had two choices and he saw that the doll didn't care. Niall looked down between his legs. He saw how he rode and he saw his own cock vibrate with excitement. He jerked off quickly and he felt how he glided up and down over the doll's cock. It was wonderful. Niall looked up at the doll's lips again. The gap between them was so enticing. He saw there was a hole in there and he saw that he could use the hole. In the end, he became curious and he let the feeling remain. He stopped to ride his cock and he slid off. He lay down on his back beside him, and then he got the doll to land between Nialls legs, with his face over Nialls cock. Niall spread his legs and he kept a firm grip around the doll's head. He brought his cock against its lips and he let the head fall down. He penetrate and right away it was as if the heavens opened up. Niall groaned and he closed his eyes. He brought the head up and down over his cock and it was as if someone sucked him. off He liked it.

Full Niall shook. He closed his eyes, he groaned and he brought the doll harder over his dick. It felt as if he filled up the whole head, and just that thought got Niall to smile. He parted so much on his legs as he could, and soon he began to achieve the orgasm. He whimpered and he felt his the prepuce slid back and forth. The glans bumped against inside of the head and actually it was quite realistic. Niall gasped. Faster. Up and down. In and out. Oh it almost smacked in the lips when he slid in. Niall spanned the entire body and he bit his lip. He opened his eyes and he looked down on the doll. He saw how his lips was closed around Niall cock and he saw the doll's face bounced against his pubic hair. So wonderfully beautiful to see and so exciting. In the end, Niall was there. He pressed down the doll and he came. Niall moaned loudly and he felt how he filled the gap with cum. He came straight into the hole and he groaned loudly and lost his breath. It was nice, this was like this it would feel and this was more than just a fuck.

Niall just dropped his head and he lay down on his back. He let his arms fall down, and he was tired. He felt that he still was between the lips, but Jack could almost suck some more on the sweet dick. Actually thought Niall he had to suggest that Harry had to be with them on this. Niall was awakened by a noise. He opened his eyes and he looked toward the door. There was Harry, and he was red all over his face. In his hand he held his cock and he closed his eyes. He came and Niall saw that he was shaking. It came cum all over the floor and Harry bit his lip hard. Niall realized that Harry had seen what Niall had done, and he wasn't angry.

Harry blushed when he saw that Niall had seen him. Quickly he wiped from his hand to his pants and then he went into the room.  
"I didn't want to disturb you and Jack." he said little testing. "And the truth is that I was very horny by see you with him."  
Niall laughed a little bit. He pushed away the doll and he then sat up.  
"And you're right. I agree to be with you two."  
Harry seemed to be overjoyed. He threw himself over Niall and hugged him tightly.  
"You are the best boyfriend in the world." he laughed hoarsely. "I have so long wanted to do it but I haven't dared to suggest such a thing."  
Niall smiled big.  
"But now I know that I will like it. Jack is really nice and I like all of his parts."  
Harry kissed Niall hard and then he looked into his eyes.  
"I want to be with you two. But we have to wash him first."  
Niall grinned.  
"Yes, I was a little bit here and there in him."  
Harry snorted mockingly.  
"I saw that you rode him and you liked his dick?"  
Niall just blushed. He wanted to say that Harry had a better thing down there, but he chose to remain silent about that part.  
"But next time, we must be all three?"  
Harry agreed with him.  
"I promise you wont regret it."


	13. The doll, part 2

Niall stood in the doorway and he watched as Harry put up Jack on the bed. The doll as Harry had given to him. Niall wasn't sure and he didn't know if he did really want to do this, but they had talked about it for a week and now it was time to implement the triangle, with that doll. Harry took out lubricant and condoms. Then he spun around and looked straight at Niall, his boyfriend.  
"Well?"  
Niall blushed and he didn't know what to say.  
"I don't know!" he got up. "It feels a little silly."  
Harry smiled a little bit and he sat down by the bedside, next to Jack. The doll was lying on his back and his boner stood straight out. Harry knew that Niall liked the toy.  
"Come on!" he murmured and smiled at Niall. "I know you like Jack."  
The Irishman blushed and he looked down at the floor. The memory of what happened with that doll was still there and Niall was a bit ashamed that he had reacted that way. Nevertheless, he wanted to test. Harry wanted a threesome and he didn't want to share Niall with a man. That doll was the rescue and Niall should give it a try. It had actually been a wonderful moment when Niall had been playing with the doll, and the thought of doing it with Harry, was exciting. But it felt so odd. Harry let a hand glide over the body and down over the hand hard part. He showed Niall how he wielded and brought his hand up and down over it, just to tease him.  
"Jack wants you." Harry mumbled hoarsely, jokingly. "You see that he longs for you."  
Niall didn't know what to say. He stared at Harry's hand and he stared at the doll. Harry knew that Niall had to get over the border between seeing a doll, to see what could happen. Slowly Harry began to get naked and when his boxers lay on the floor, he lay down on the bed next to the doll.  
"Niall came!"  
The Irishman hesitated. He stood by the door and he almost blushed. Harry realized that it needed more. He peered therefore at the doll and he understood that he had to start alone. Harry smiled a little bit, and he fell into bed. He leaned against the doll's lips and kissed him. The right hand slid around the doll's cock and he showed Niall what he did. Harry brought his hand up and down and he let his tongue slip into the doll's lips. Okay, it wasn't like kissing Niall, but it was good enough to get started. Harry lay closer to the doll's body and he brought up his cock against his thigh. Harry brought his hips back and forth and he felt the doll's thighs helped get Harry horny. He put the other arm under the doll's head and he closed his eyes. It was exciting and it was actually quite nice. Harry was horny and he wanted a fuck, with Niall or with Jack.

Harry put a leg over the doll's legs. He pressed his cock harder against the doll's body and he felt his whole body liked it. Harry felt that it was like he rubbed himself against a man. He felt that the doll's cock liked the hand movement and he became horny by the fact that the doll was horny. He felt his his tongue in the mouth. There was a hole there and the memory of Niall, with the doll over his cock, made him want to do the same, in every hole.

Slowly let Harry the doll end up on the side, with the ass against Harry. Harry took his arms around his body and he quickly brought up his own cock between the thighs of the dummy. He pressed his face to the doll's neck and he brought hips back and forth. Oh it was good, it was exciting and he loved it. Harry groaned and he felt his prepuce slid perfectly over his cock and he felt his whole body already liked this doll. He understood why Niall had fucked him and played with him. This was like to be with a real man, an ordinary man, and Harry chose to feel in that way. He stretched out his arm and quickly he took lube. He brought it to his own cock and he smeared carefully it. The doll remained on the side and it was ready. Harry brought his cock between his buttocks and slowly he penetrate. Harry groaned. He had one arm around the doll's neck and the other arm around his body. Harry penetrated all the way and he felt how he filled out the dummy hole. It was as if everything had a purpose and he wanted to continue. He pressed the doll against him and slowly he took his dick out and then in again. Slowly he felt the doll acheiving more than Harry had thought. Harry groaned and he bit his lip. Slowly landed the doll on the stomach and Harry was above its back. He fucked him and it felt as if the hole was created for Harry. He groaned and he felt how he got further into an act of love for sex. He brought the hip faster up and down and he whimpered out that it was a good fuck.

Harry groaned louder when he noticed that Niall appeared on the bed. The Irishman was naked and he stood behind Harry, between his legs. Harry felt Nialls hand against his asshole and he felt how the Irishman opened him up. Niall massaged with lubricant and then he brought his cock against Harry's hole. When Niall penetrated, it was as if Harry went to heaven. The doll received his dick and Harry loved the fact that Niall fucked him, Harry, in the same way.

Niall put a hand on each side of Harry's and doll's body. Quickly they came in the same pace and quickly increased the pulse. Harry moaned in pleasure. He felt his cock slid in the doll and he felt how Niall perfectly brought his cock into Harry's ass. It was as if they had threesome with a man and Harry liked that imagination. They took each other hard and it was as if this was the meaning of life.

"Want to try something else?"  
Nialls voice was hoarse and dull. Harry groaned and he opened his eyes.  
"Yes?"  
Niall smiled and kissed Harry's back, then he slipped out of him and sat up. He did so Harry slipped away from the doll and then he put the doll on its back. He smiled at Harry and quickly took hold of the lubricant. He pushed out a little on the hand and then he took it over the doll hard part. The whole time he looked at Harry and Harry felt his whole body tingled. Niall moved a little down and he caught up Harry's hand.  
"Come!"  
Harry came over to Niall. Directly he took over Harry over the doll's hip, with his back to the doll's face.  
"I want the doll to fuck you."  
Harry groaned. He took his arms around Nialls shoulders and kissed him. Then he felt how he slowly let the doll penetrate, with Nialls help. Niall held Harrys hip and forced him down over the cock. Slowly sat Harry down and it was wonderful. He was filled, and he felt the entire hole was filled to the brim. Niall bent him backwards and eventually was Harry with his back on the doll. He looked at the Irishman with big eyes and he thought about what he wanted to do. Niall smiled and he placed Harry's legs wide apart, with the feet against the mattress. After that slipped Niall up over Harry and slowly he let his cock penetrating into the same hole as the doll fucked. Harry whimpered and he closed his eyes. He took his arms around Nialls neck and he groaned. He felt Niall filled him even more and actually it was nice. It didn't hurt, it was just different. Niall put a hand on each side of Harry's body, and then he started to fuck him. Harry whimpered and he was forced to lifted his legs up in the air. It was a wonderful feeling and it was as if he almost came just by the thought of what happened. The doll under him bounced up and down, by Nialls movements, which made the doll's cock also slid in and out.

Niall put his lips against Harry's chest and kissed him. He licked his nipples and he sucked them. Harry groaned loudly and he brought his fingers through Nialls hair. It was as if time stood still and the only thing that mattered, happened right now. He felt Niall bit his skin and he bit Harry's nipples.  
"Damn Niall!" almost shouted Harry with pleasure. Niall responded and he looked up at him.  
"Isn't it nice?"  
Harry smiled and he opened his eyes.  
"Continue. I love it. Damn continue to do what you do."  
Niall smiled. His face landed on Harry's chest again and he almost licked his tongue over the skin. Harry took the legs around Nialls waist, well, almost over his back and he moaned higher. He felt his whole body was in motion and it felt as if everything else was forgotten.

Niall lay almost on top of Harry. He brought his hip hard back and forth. He heard that sounded every time he smacked into Harry. Niall felt the doll's cock under his own and it was a wonderful feeling. He fucked hard and he wanted to come. Harry lay quite still, except some twitches as came from the enjoyment. He had his mouth wide open and he was red all over. He was so beautiful and Niall loved him with all his heart. Niall was glad that he was on this triangle. The doll was like a sex partner they wanted.

Niall sat up. He brought up Harry's legs over his shoulders and he proceeded to bring her hip hard back and forth. Harry whimpered loudly and he wasn't aware that Niall was nearing the end. He brought his hand down instead and quickly he began to jerk off. Direct Niall took away Harry's hand.  
"I want you to come inside the doll when I'm done."  
Harry moistened his lips and he nodded.  
"You mean Jack?"  
Niall smiled.  
"Yes, I want you to fill Jack with your cum."  
Harry groaned and he understood.  
"Okay!"

Niall reached all the way. He felt his entire body took kit and then just he came. He pressed his dick hard inside Harry and he emptied himself totally. Niall moaned loudly and he felt his whole body was vibrating through the whole feeling that came over him. He squeezed out every drop of cum.

Harry wasn't aware that Niall slipped off him. He just saw in front of him how he came inside Jack, that was the goal. Like in a dream he slipped off the doll and then he sat down over his face. Harry wanted to do the things as Niall had done. Fuck the doll's head. He brought the glans against the lips, and then he felt how he penetrated. Harry leaned forward and he took his palms against the wall. He closed his eyes, and he felt how he filled out the doll's mouth. Slowly he began to fuck him and quickly he increased his speed. It was nice and it felt like he was blown off. Harry groaned and he bit his lip.

The full bed bounced almost. Niall smiled when he saw how good Harry had it. Harry was over the doll's face and he fucked his mouth hard. He was leaning against the wall with his hands and finally he laid his cheek against the cold surface. Full Harry's body was in motion and Niall saw that he loved to do that. He saw the doll lay under him and he saw that the doll received the hard part with joy. Harry took down a hand and put it around the doll's head, to keep it in place. He was close, and he groaned higher. Harry's balls bounced on the doll's chin and it was as if it wanted to feel that and everything. Niall smiled and he sat down. He wanted to see Harry come and he wanted to see how his boyfriend enjoyed.

In the end, Harry stood up on the bed. He still had the doll's head between his legs. He grabbed hold of its head with both hands and he brought his head back and forth. The doll's legs buckled under him and it looked almost like real. It looked like a man standing on his knees in front of Harry and sucked him. Niall liked it. Harry groaned and he turned his face to the ceiling. He parted his lips and he was desperate. He wanted to come.

Harry arrived! Niall saw how he hitched the entire body and he brought the head harder over his dick. Faster movements and then came the liberation. He whimpered straight out and he stood and shook. He filled the gap, the doll's mouth with cum and he pressed his face against the pubic hair.

Harry gasped and he was breathless. He opened his eyes and looked down on the doll. Slowly he let his cock slide out and he smiled a little bit. Just for the sake of it he rubbed the, now flaccid, cock between the doll's lips and smeared the cum all over his face. Harry had always wanted to do that. Actually, it was as if all the dreams went through and he had experienced everything. He then looked shyly at Niall. The Irishman sat at the bedside and smiled big. Harry saw that Niall had liked to have threesome. Just to annoy Niall, he rubbed his dick some more over the face and he giggled.  
"Well?"  
Niall just smiled big and he had no problem seeing them together.  
"Wonderful!"  
Harry nodded with satisfaction, and he dropped the doll. He slid down beside Niall and kissed him tenderly.  
"Thank you that you wanted to be with us. Jack is happy."  
Niall giggled and he took his arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"I saw that Jack liked your cock."  
Harry laughed a little bit  
"And you do so to?"  
Niall snorted.  
"It was I who fucked you, but yes, I like yours too."  
Harry was pleased and he peered at Jack.  
"Then he stay?"  
Niall blushed and he nodded a little bit.  
"But he needs to bathe. You smeared cum all over him."  
Harry agreed.  
"We'll have to help him with that part? And he deserves a bath."  
Niall kissed Harry again and this time let the tongues play with each other. They were happy, they had done it and they both wanted to again experience threesome.


	14. Narry and Lilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for the sake of it gets LiLo be in a corner. I know that I would only write about Narry, but why not?

Harry and Niall lay next to each other on a double so big sun-chair and they tried to bring a little color to their pale backs.. They were like a new couple in love. They giggled and they didn't bother to Louis and Liam were in the house. The only thing they saw was another and they liked to be alone together. Harry kissed Nialls shoulder and smiled at him.  
"You are just wonderful!"  
Niall giggled like a little girl. They fiddled with each other's fingers and Niall smiled at Harry.  
"No, it's you that's wonderful!"  
Louis rolled his eyes as he walked past them, out from the house and toward the private swimming pool.  
"Can't you stop?"  
Neither Niall or Harry cared. Louis was just jealous. Instead leaned Harry toward Niall, and kissed him softly.  
"Love you!"  
Niall smiled and kissed him back.  
"Love you!"  
Louis just sighed and instead he dived under the water, in the pool. Niall and Harry had been like teenagers since they become together. It was a pain that they were gay men, but now they were too dear and Louis was forced to experience it daily. Liam laughed and he landed in the water next to Louis.  
"Come on! Let them be happy."  
Louis snorted again.  
"But they are like that all the time?"  
Liam nodded a little bit and he looked away toward the two guys.  
"They may still hide the love when we're among fans and why not give them some freedom when they can be open?"

Harry slipped up on top over Nialls stomach and he fell down on him. Their lips were made for each other and they loved to make out. Harry groaned and he felt the whole Nialls body perfectly was under him. Slowly he took up his arms over the Irishman's head and slowly brought his hips up and down. Niall knew that Harry wanted to make him horny. He loved to get excited. He took his arms around Harry's body, and he followed the movements. It quickly became tightly between their legs, and they liked that feeling. Harry slowly pulled down their trunks, but only so much that their dicks ended up against each other. Niall spread his legs and he allowed it to happen. Harry moaned quietly and he continued. Their bodies moved hard against each other and they didn't notice that two other persons saw everything.

Louis stood by the edge of the pool, arms over the edge and he couldn't take his eyes off the boys. Louis felt how he was affected and when his belly landed against the pool wall, he felt his cock landed hard against it. Louis was horny and he felt how he wanted to do the same as them. It looked so nice, and he noted that both Harry and Niall was totally inside of what they did. Louis hadn't had a partner in a long time, and he lacked the fuck. Slowly he brought his cock against the pool wall, up down and slowly he felt he built up the body for sex. He bit his lip, and he glimpsed the two cocks that moved toward each other. Louis moaned quietly. He pulled down his own trunks and he brought his cock harder against the wall, up and down. It was nice that it was beneficial and the water made more sense behind the movements. Louis saw Niall pulled down Harry's swimwear and Louis saw how Harry's ass was visible. Louis liked Harry's body, he had always done that. They groaned louder and they brought the bodies harder against each other. They kissed and Louis heard the sounds they made.

Louis didn't resist when Liam appeared behind his back. Instead, he stood there and he didn't let the eyes go from they as soon would fuck. He felt Liam stood naked against Louis back. He brought up his dick between them and he began to rub it against him. Liam's lips landed on Louis's cheek and he groaned quietly.  
"Shall we?"  
Louis closed his eyes, and he liked what happened.  
"Now?"  
Liam smiled and he nodded.  
"Yes, I want to fuck you from behind Lou and feel your body. I'm also horny!"  
The answer was yes. Louis quickly took off his swimming trunks, and he pouted with her ass toward Liam. They groaned and they knew how they ended up in the same state as Niall and Harry. Liam took his hands around Louis's waist and put his dick between Louis buttocks. Fast movements up and down, and Louis liked it.  
"Oh, you are so hard!" he muttered hoarsely. "You have a big cock!"  
Liam smiled, and he agreed. He looked down into the water how he brought it between the buttocks. It was nice.  
"Can I fuck you?"  
Louis bit his lip.  
"Yes, the water is as a lubricant, so just do it."  
Liam peered first away at Niall and Harry. He saw how Harry now fucked Niall. They lay naked in the sun chair and groaned. They wouldn't record what happened in the pool and this was something that just happened. Therefore, Liam took hold of his cock and he brought it hard down between Louis buttocks. He felt how he reached the hole and slowly he let the glans massage the hole. Liam took the other hand against the edge of the pool. He groaned and he saw how Louis spread his legs and he bulged out more with the butt against him.  
"Shit just do it!" Louis muttered hoarsely, and he brought back his hands and spread his buttocks for Liam. He parted them wide and he showed that he wanted. Liam squeezed the glans toward the hole and slowly he began to penetrate. They both groaned. Louis dropped the buttocks and grabbed the edge of the pool again. Slowly filled Liam him. Slowly, he slid in and slowly he filled out Louis to width. Louis liked it and he moaned loudly with pleasure. Harry grabbed his hip with his hands and then he came completely inside him. Liam lifted his gaze. Harry really fucked the shit out off the Irishman and they loved it. It was as if Liam stared at a porn video. Harry moved his entire body and Liam could see how wonderful they had.

Slowly Liam fucking Louis in the ass. Louis moaned and he loved to do it. They both stared at Harry's body and they both heard how they groaned. Liam closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Louis. He bit his lip, and he felt how he repeatedly penetrated. The water was moving around them and in fact, it was pleasantly warm. Louis took down a hand and he grabbed it around his own cock. Slowly he began to put his hand up and down and he seemed to forget that it was Liam behind him. He liked it and he closed his eyes. Liam pounded harder and faster into him. Louis was packed and it felt throughout the body that he finally got some sex.

They fell into a trance. Liam took his arms around Louis's body and forced him to stand up. Liam continued to fuck him and he held his body tight. Louis moaned and he liked hard movements. He leaned his head against Liam's shoulder and he bit his lip. They were both totally inside of what they did and they no longer saw that Harry was still with Niall.

Liam let a hand slide down and he helped Louis to jerk off. Louis let go of the dick and he took instead his hands up and back, behind Liam's head. Liam did the job for him and Louis liked it. They groaned louder and the water around them began to move. They approached the end and they approached the state when it didn't matter if the world still was spinning around. Liam kissed Louis cheek, neck and shoulder. He brought his hand quickly over his cock and he continued to fuck him hard. Louis let his feet leave the bottom of the pool and he lifted them up easily in the water. He was close, and he wanted to come. He pressed his hands around Liam's head harder and he moaned loudly. It was nice and it was wonderful. He felt how everything affected them. The water, Liam, their cocks and the two who were still in the sun bed. Liam was a great lover and he knew what Louis wanted.

"I'm coming now!"  
Liam smiled and he groaned loudly. He put his lips against Louis cheek.  
"Come and fill the pool with your cum."  
Louis moaned.  
"Now?"  
Liam nodded and he brought his hand more quickly over the dick. He knew what he would do. He caressed almost the dick and he caressed the glans. Finally slid his hand down and stroked the testicles balls. Louis screamed and he came. Liam grabbed hold of his cock again and he helped him through that state. Liam came directly after Louis. He held his body tightly in his arms and he pounded hard inside Louis ass. He felt how he got there and he filled the hole. Liam almost bit Louis in his throat and he felt himself shaking.

They stood there and they were both breathless. They both were satisfied with their bodies and they repented nothing. Louis opened his eyes and immediately he saw Niall and Harry. They sat naked on the sun bed and they just stared at the pool. They had seen? Louis blushed, but he felt that Liam didn't repented of what had happened. They had sex and it just happened, because of Niall and Harry.  
"You were wonderful!" Liam whispered in his ear. "Promise not to regret it. I liked it and I love your body."  
Louis smiled slightly and he nodded. Liam released him and they took them self to the pool edge. Liam laughed a little bit against their friends.  
"You had it so good together that we wanted to do the same."  
Harry wasn't sure what to think but he smiled.  
"Well, we couldn't miss what happened."  
Liam was happy and he was sure that this would pass as a secret.  
"Sorry if we affect you." Niall got up, but Liam felt that it had been just fine.  
"Don't worry!" he answered quickly. "Next time maybe we throw ourselves upon you?"  
Harry laughed and he headed a little bit.  
"Maybe we should try that?"  
Direct growled Niall and he looked cold at his boyfriend.  
"No, you are mine!"


	15. Teacher and student

Harry was a teacher and he loved to care for students, especially for the young boys. It was as if he were in paradise and every day he was considered young guys who were trying to fight their way through life. Yes, Harry was gay and he found it difficult to get a lover. He wanted a young lover and not one in his own age. The problem was that not many at the school was gay and a teacher wasn't allowed to be with a student. Yet he couldn't help but fantasize. He could almost see how the boys sat naked in his classroom and in Harry's imagination they jerked off during the lessons. Yes, Harry was always horny and he was always looking for someone to fuck. He was a free spirit and he felt that marriage were just for wimps. Why landing with one person when the whole world was filled with new lovers?

It was Friday and he was one of the last in the school. He had corrected some tests and he didn't really want to go home. At home waited only blank walls and he knew he was more eager to be among people. He picked up his things and then he left the classroom. His footsteps echoed on the floor and when the school was deserted you could hear everything as was happening. Now it was only he who was there and he hated to hear the sound from the shoes. Harry walked past the dining room and then past student lockers. When he came past the pupils toilet it was something that caught his attention. He heard a little sound that recalled of something. He stopped and stood still. Yes, there was someone in there who whined.

Harry put down his bag on the floor and he crept up to the door. He opened it slightly and immediately captured some one his understanding. In the middle of the floor stood a boy and in his hand he held his own cock. He had just buttoned up his pants, and he stood with closed eyes and jerked quickly. Harry recognized him. He was Irish and he was new in the school. He was Niall. Harry couldn't help but stand still by the door. He heard the boy whimpered quietly and he heard how his hand worked with the cock. It was tempting to walk in and say hello. Maybe even help the young boy to come? Harry looked down at his hand and he licked his lips. This was just too good to be true. Now, Harry had something to fantasize about when he jerked off in the bed. A young boy who stood alone and had it good.

The guy pulled down his pants to his knee and direct Harry saw his butt in the dim light. Oh, it was perfect. That butt did harry wanted to hug, kiss, and then maybe even allow the hole to become visible, to be able to fuck him hard. Harry felt how he got boner. Inside his pants started it to become hard and he liked it. The question was how he would get that guy to want the same thing? There was, after all, not many guys who were gay, and he was a student. He was a guy that Harry was forbidden to have sex with, but maybe he could help him? There was nowhere in the rules that he couldn't jerk him off?

Harry went into the toilet and immediately saw Niall him. He quickly pulled his pants up. Harry saw that he was ashamed, and he blushed both from lust and because he had been caught. Harry chose to play teacher and he raised his eyebrows.  
"You shouldn't do that at school?"  
Niall bit his lip and he showed with the entire body that he just wanted to get out of there, run away.  
"Excuse me, sir!" he whispered hoarsely and uncertainly. "I don't know why I did it, but I..."  
Harry liked it. Niall was thus such a guy jerking off in public places? It was tempting and it was exciting to know about that characteristic in him. Harry looked down at his pants, and then up at his face.  
"Do your parents know that you are still at school?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"No, they haven't come home yet."  
Good! Really good!  
"And what else do you do at school?"  
Niall seemed almost to believe that he would go to the headmaster, maybe even get a penalty.  
"I'm just hanging here after school, sir."  
Harry smiled  
"And jerking off?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"No, sir!" he whispered scared. "I've never done it before. It was the first time."  
Harry showed with his hand that Niall would follow him.  
"Come!"  
Niall was scared.  
"Sir, I don't want to go to the headmaster, sir!"  
Harry had other plans.  
"Just come and get this over with. You're not going to the headmaster."

Their footsteps echoed in the empty school. Harry was pleased and he planned everything. Niall followed him with quick steps and he almost seemed to be uncertain with fear. He certainly thought that he would get a scolding, or that Harry would call his parents? But that wasn't the plan.

Harry closed the door to the classroom. Niall put down his bag on the floor and he was waiting for the future. Harry smiled at him and he looked down at his pants again.  
"Pull them down!"  
The boy gasped.  
"Why?"  
Harry licked his lips.  
"Because I say so!"  
Niall still hesitated and he was ashamed. Harry was amused. He showed that the boy would go to the front of the classroom. Niall didn't dare say no. He stood in front of the blackboard and he shook with fear. Harry chose to stand in front of him and he looked down at his pants again.  
"Now pull them down completely."  
In the end, he obeyed. Niall unbuttoned and pulled down.  
"Your boxers too." Harry quickly burst. Niall obeyed and eventually he stood there, with an exposed lower part of the body. Harry groaned and he looked at Nialls cock. It hung and it wasn't hard, which in itself was a disappointing.  
"And now, you jerk yourself off!"  
Niall just gaped. He didn't understand why and he hesitated. Harry smiled a little bit and he nodded toward his his.  
"Come on and show me what you did earlier in the toilet."  
Niall took his hand slowly down toward it, and he took hold. Slowly he began to put his hand over it, and it took him a few minutes to work up the hardness again. Harry bit his lip and he stared at the boy's hand. Niall whimpered when he was hard again and he closed his eyes.  
"More, sir?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Yes, I want to see how you do."

Harry loved what he saw. Niall took his hand quickly back and forth and he gasped. This was something that Harry would never forget.  
"Take off your shirt!"  
Niall opened his eyes and he hesitated again. Harry looked sternly at him and eventually took Niall his shirt off.  
"And all the clothes!" whispered Harry happily. Niall obeyed. He took off his shoes, socks and he went out of his pants. He was beautiful to look at and Harry were now hungry for everything. Even that Niall was afraid, saw Harry how his cock was standing straight out.  
"And now, sir?"  
Harry thought, and he smiled big. He undid his own pants and pulled them down. Niall looked with wide eyes at Harry's cock, which was much bigger than the young boy. Harry took his hand to it and he grabbed hold of it. Slowly he brought his hand back and forth. Niall was just staring and he seemed to almost believe that he was dreaming.  
"We do it together." whispered Harry. Niall didn't dare say no. He took his hand down and he did the same at his own cock.

They just stared at each other, and the only sound that could be heard was their hands that pulled the prepuce back and forth. Niall bit his lip and he began to turn red over the body. Harry liked it and he moaned quietly.  
"Like to do this?"  
Niall chose to be honest.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Harry groaning little higher.  
"Do you like to see that I'm doing the same thing as you?"  
Niall hesitated and he looked up at Harry's face.  
"I do, sir."  
Harry smiled big.  
"Want to touch mine?"  
Niall hesitated and he seemed to think Harry joked.  
"You want me to touch yours?"  
Harry nodded and he sat on the bench behind him. He let go and he showed off the hardness for Niall.  
"I want you to touch it."  
Niall hesitated. Yet he went up to Harry and he looked down on his hard part.  
"Are you horny, sir?"  
Harry groaned.  
"Yes, I'm so fucking horny and I want you to help me."  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"And what do I get?"  
Harry pondered.  
"Me?"  
Niall shook his head quickly and he looked into Harry's eyes.  
"I want to see you naked!"  
Harry frowned.  
"I'm a teacher and I decide?"  
Niall disagreed.  
"If I have to do things for you, you'll do things for me. It's what you do when you fuck."  
Harry gasped, and he got big eyes.  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
Niall grinned a little bit.  
"Come on and take your clothes off. I want more than this."

Harry was finally naked in front of the pupil. Niall smiled big and he went up to him. Slowly he brought his lips against Harry's neck and kissed him. He kissed the bare skin. Harry groaned and he loved it. Finally met their lips and immediately understood Harry, Niall wanted more, perhaps doing everything? He felt Nialls hands landed on Harry's chest. They caressed the skin around the nipples and directly responded Harry. He groaned and he continued to love what happened. A hand went down and Niall stroked Harry over his cock, around the pubic hair and around the hardness. Harry whimpered and he wanted to feel his hand to touch it. Niall noted it and he ended the kiss.  
"I want to do it my way, sir. If that's okay?"  
Harry gulped and he nodded.  
"Okay, what do you want to do right now, with me?"  
Niall smiled. Slowly, he slid down on his knees and he looked up at Harry.  
"I want to suck!"  
Harry had to realize that this guy wasn't a virgin, he knew how to seduce an older man?  
"Do it then?"  
Niall didn't let Harry's eyes go. He let his tongue to land under the cock, by the root. Slowly slid his tongue all the way up and stopped at the glans. Harry whimpered and he slid down on the bench again. Niall played with the glans with his tongue, and he raised a hand up to Harry's balls. Damn, this was the best thing that Harry had experienced. He liked it. Niall caressed the testicles balls and he let his tongue slide up and down on his cock. Harry closed his eyes. He placed his hands behind him and leaned a little back. He enjoyed. Harry felt how the young boy's lips right as it was enveloped the glans and slowly he felt he slipped in between the lips and penetrated into the boy's mouth. Harry whimpered and he felt how everything was just perfect. Slowly, he slid in and out, slowly, almost teasingly slow. Niall did it in the best way and Harry heard how he sucked.

This lasted a few minutes. Harry was almost becoming crazy. He wanted faster movements, but Niall worked quietly foreward. It was like a plague and it was as if the boy was aware of it. He played with Harry and he was playing a dangerous game.  
"Can't you just suck me to come and get this done?"  
Niall released it completely and he looked up at Harry.  
"No, I also want to have a little."  
Harry opened his eyes and he looked at him.  
"I'll do the same to you?"  
Niall stood up. He made so that also Harry stood up, then he took his hand. He brought over Harry against the wall and showed that he could sit down. Harry sat down on the floor and he leaned against the wall.  
"And now?"  
Niall smiled. He went away to his own bag and began to look for something. Right as it was, he took up the lube and he went back to Harry.

It was like a dream. Harry saw that Niall sat down by Harrys waist. He brought lube over Harry's cock, with a smile. Then he placed the hip over it and brought it to the asshole. Harry whimpered loudly when Niall lowered his body and let him penetrate. Harry took his arms around Nialls body and they looked into each other's eyes. Niall took his arms around Harry's neck and he sat down completely, with the whole cock in the hole. Slowly rolled Niall with his hip in circles so that he would open up and at the same time he began to kiss Harry. Their lips were made for this. Harry couldn't understand that he finally had a young boy there.

Harry took his hands around Nialls butt and he brought him slowly up and down. The young boy whimpered and kissed him desperately. They went fast with the pace and eventually bounced Niall up and down hard. They groaned, they moaned and fucked. Nialls cock bounced against Harry's stomach. It was as if they hadn't done anything other than this and they both knew what they wanted. They ended up in ecstasy and they ended up in another state. This was the best thing that had happened on a Friday.

"Fuck me hard!" Harry whispered between the kisses. Niall whimpered and he obeyed. Hard down, fast up, hard down and he continued. Harry took his arms around his body and he closed his eyes. He kissed Nialls lips, his face, his neck and everything he could. Naill whimpered and he seemed to like it. He turned his face up toward the ceiling and he accepted. Harry licked his skin, and right as it was, he looked down on Nialls cock. Niall came, no one touched it. It just spurted cum and the Irishman almost screamed with pleasure. Harry was almost shocked. He hadn't seen a guy cum without anyone touched his dick.

Niall blushed and he chuckled a little bit.  
"I know!"  
Harry smiled a little bit, and he felt how it ran cum from his belly and down.  
"That was something new?"  
Niall giggled again.  
"I have the ability to come that way when it's nice."  
Slowly he began to ride again. Slowly up and down and quickly forced Harry him to accelerate.  
"I want too." he muttered hoarsely. Niall nodded and he bit his lip. Perfect he slipped over the cock and he bounced up and down in that way as Harry wanted it. In the end, even Harry come. He pressed down Niall and he moaned loudly. He felt his cock pulsed out all cum and he wanted to feel it all. Niall smiled all the time and it was as if he liked seeing the teacher in that state.

They kissed each other and they hugged each other's naked bodies. Harry liked that as had happened and he didn't know if he would be grateful or not. Niall was such a guy who could really be a good lover. He was young, he knew what he wanted and he could fuck.

"I have to go home!"  
Harry shook his head. He wanted Niall to stay. They could sit there all night and just enjoy, but the Irishman took himself away from him and quickly he started to pick up his own clothes.  
"Will I see you again?"  
Niall smiled and he looked at Harry.  
"Do you mean as a student or as a fuck buddy?"  
Harry blushed. He didn't express himself in that way.  
"As a lover?"  
Niall shook his head quickly and he began to put on clothes.  
"No, this happened just today."  
Harry felt disappointed.  
"But you liked it?"  
Niall nodded little bit.  
"It was wonderful, but it will never be that good again a second time. The first time is the best and let's keep that memory."  
Okay Harry felt exploited, but at the same time it was he who had taken advantage of the student. It was as if Niall gave back to what Harry had been like before. But Harry wanted to keep Niall and he really wanted to see him again.  
"I can do so that you get good grades?"  
Niall laughed and he quickly looked at the teacher.  
"No, sir!" he whispered. "I had sex with you now and let it be just that."


	16. hot moments  with Narry

Harry put Niall down on the chair, which he had placed in the middle of the room. Niall just smiled and he realized that this was something that was planned. Harry showed him that he had to be quiet, not saying a single word. Then Harry went over to the bed and he took up that dildo. It was big and it was realistic and it had a suction cup on the bottom. Niall looked on with wide eyes. Harry just smiled. He pressed down the suction cup on the floor so that the dildo was standing straight up in the air. Niall seemed to sense what was coming. Harry just smiled and he backed off a few steps. He put lubricant on the floor and then he looked straight at his boyfriend.  
"Look but don't touch." he whispered. "And look but don't say a single word."  
Niall nodded quickly and he had big eyes. Harry smiled. He walked to the stereo and put on music. Then he stood in front of Niall and began to slowly move to the music. Small sexy moves that got Irishman to love it.

Harry knew what Niall loved to see. He brought hips back and forth, in circles and slowly he felt he was in the mood. He spun around and he did all that as he had planned. He leaned slowly toward Nialls face and kissed him. Then he started to unbutton the shirt, right in front of the Irishman. One button at a time and when the whole shirt was open, he fondled with his own breasts, just to annoy Niall. Niall moaned quietly, and he stared at what happened. Harry grabbed the nipples and he did just like that, as Niall always did. Harry groaned and he bit his lip. Then he took off his shirt and threw it away toward the bed, but it landed on the floor. He continued to keep the hip in a sexy way along to the music. He slowly unbuttoned the pants and he pulled down the zipper. Now, he was horny. Harry felt how the hard part wanted out, but he took plenty of time for this. Harry was naked under his pants. Niall saw directly the pubic hair, and he seemed just as excited as Harry. Harry spun around and he bulged out the butt against Niall. He brought the hip around. Slowly he took the hands to the edge of the fabric, and he pulled them down. Slowly got Niall to see the ass as he loved so much, and Harry knew that the Irishman wanted to touch him, but he couldn't. Harry just pulled down his pants so much that his ass was free. He took back his hands and let them fondle both the buttocks. Slowly massaging, slowly spread them so that Niall saw the asshole and slowly excite him for more.

Harry stood with his cock against Niall. Niall was now red all over his face, and Harry saw that he also was horny, but he couldn't touch his own body. Harry slowly pulled down his pants completely and slipped out of them. They landed by the shirt, on the floor. He stood naked in front of Niall. Harry raised his arms in the air and he continued to dance in front of the Irishman. Sexy dance as got the whole room to become foggy. He slid down on Nialls knee, took his arms around his neck and slowly brought his hips back and forth. Niall groaned and he looked beseechingly at Harry. He wanted to touch him, but Harry shook his head quickly. They would be quiet and not spoil this moment. Harry kissed him lightly, then he slipped away from him. Harry felt his whole body was heated up and he loved it, to tease. He took up the lubricant from the floor and then he stood in front of Niall again. He stood with his back to him and bent foreward. He took the lube on his hand and brought it down between the legs, up between the buttock and straight to the hole. In front of Niall he began to massage up, open up and enjoy. His fingers were moving in circles and eventually he was able to penetrate with the finger. All the way inside, right in front of the Irishman. All the way into the deep hole, and slowly open up more. Harry closed his eyes, and he bit his lip. The finger began to move back and forth. Slowly fuck him into the dark cave. Harry then took out his finger and he took more lube on the hand. Two fingers penetrated. Open up more, fuck more and he liked it. He loved the fact that Niall sat and looked at everything as Harry did. It was that as was the hole the point with this evening.

Harry groaned. He penetrate with three fingers and he fucked himself hard. He heard it smacked in there, and he loved the sound. He slid down on all fours and he continued to rapidly bring his fingers in and out. He touched the prostate and he was so close, but he wanted more than this. He whimpered and he felt his whole body trembled with excitement. He opened his eyes and he found the dildo right in front of his face, standing straight up from the floor. Harry got hold of it with his lips. He closed his eyes and began to suck the dildo. Fast movements with his head up and down. Fast movements with his hand, in and out. He heard Niall whimpered and he knew the Irishman saw.

Finally slid his fingers out and his dropped the dildo with lips. He groaned and he stood up. He looked at Niall. Niall sat with wide eyes and he had trouble not to touch the pants. Harry smiled. He loved when Niall was in that state. Harry then stood straight over the dildo. He grabbed hold of his own cock and began slowly moving his hand back and forth. Slowly, he slid down with the body and landed over the dildo, he sat on his knees, a knee on either side of the dildo. He looked straight into Nialls eyes when he took down the second hand and took the dildo to the right place. Slowly he brought it towards the asshole and slowly he slipped down, so that it penetrated. Harry closed his eyes, and he bit his lip. He had chosen a big dildo and he felt how he was filled to the brim. He slid down and he let it penetrate all the way. He sat down with his legs under the thighs and the whole dildo was inside of him. He stroked his own dick faster and he was groaning. Then he began to ride the dildo. The suction cup sat on the floor and he felt how he easily glided up and down over the toy. It was wonderful and it was a relief. He raised his other hand and let it caress the body, nipples, neck and any bare skin as he could touch.

Harry fucked dildo hard. He rode it with determination and he knew how he reached further towards what he had planned. Full body loved it and he was shaking with excitement to feel how it all came to use. He let his hand slide over his chest, down over his stomach and down past his cock, which he still jerked off, down to the testicles balls. He began to caress them, light movements and it was wonderful. He was squealing by just the thought of how much it felt. He pumped with his hand, he rode the dildo and he stroked the testicles balls with relish. Harry wasn't aware of anything other than his own body. He felt filled with light, and it was as if he did the only right thing in the whole world.

Harry let his hand drop the balls and instead he bent forward and let his hand landing on the floor. He had to keep his balance as the body slowly fell into that state when it was unclear whether he was able to function normally or not. He groaned louder and he brought the body faster over the dildo. It sounded each time he landed with the hole toy total inside the hole, and he liked that sound. He loved to hear the sound of fuck or make love. Harry moistened his lips and he went faster, harder and he felt his cock vibrated in his hand. The prepuce was almost gone, it was so hard to hold. It was as if it hadn't been so big and hard before and he loved to squeeze his fingers around it.

Harry reached there. He came! He sat up with the dildo totally inside the hole. He jerked off hard and he felt how he quickly got it to explode with pleasure. He came and he spurted cum. He cried because it was so nice and he wasn't a quiet guy, when he had it good. He pumped it all out straight over the floor and he felt himself slowly began to function normally. He stood up slowly at the knees and the dildo slipped out. He opened his eyes and immediately he looked straight at Niall. The Irishman sat and rocked in his chair. He was red all over his face and he stared straight into Harry's eyes. He was tormented by not being able to do the same, and Harry knew what he would do.

Harry smiled. He crawled across the floor on all fours and he stood on his knees in front of Niall. He looked straight into the Irishman's eyes as he unbuttoned his pants, took out his cock and slowly brought his lips to it. Niall leaned back and he closed his eyes. Harry licked first his cock, from the bottom and all the way up. He repeated it a few times, like you do when you lick an ice cream. Niall groaned and Harry knew that it wasn't needed much. He licked glans and then he let his cock enter between the lips. He put his hands on Nialls thigh and he let his head do the work. Fast movements. Down, up, down and then up again. Niall moaned and he groaned loudly. Harry closed his eyes and he liked to do this for Niall. He felt the tongue helped, and he felt how the cock perfectly fit into Harry's mouth. Faster movements. Faster suction with his lips. Niall quickly took his hands against Harry's head and he interlaced his fingers in his hair. He groaning higher and higher. Harry was faster and faster.

Niall came with a scream!

"Damn Harold!" he shouted, and he pressed his head down. Harry felt how the hole cock pumped out cum and it was so much that it just spilled out from between his lips. Niall pressed his head up and down a few times before he completely was finished. Harry sucked one last time and he swallowed. He raised his head and he felt his mouth was smeared with cum. He looked up at Niall and he smiled big.  
"Hello?"  
Niall groaned and he opened his eyes. He looked down at Harry and he whimpered a little.  
"Never do that again."  
Harry laughed a little bit and he licked the slack dick just to tease.  
"Why not?"  
Niall dropped Harrys head, he almost growled.  
"You tormented me and it wasn't fun to be tormented."  
Harry continued to lick it clean down there and he was satisfied.  
"You loved it!"  
Niall sighed, and he rolled his eyes.  
"No, I didn't like to look at you and I hated that I couldn't touch you or myself."  
Harry grinned and he looked up at him again.  
"Aren't you happy now, afterwards?"  
Niall rolled his eyes again.  
"Yes, but not before when you sat on the floor and had the nice, without me."  
Harry slid up and he took his arms around Nialls neck. He kissed him. They had long since stopped caring about certain things and Niall didn't mind to taste his own cum. Thy was kissing with tongues and tasted each other. Niall took his arms around Harry's naked body and he calmed down. Harry slid up even more and he sat down in the Irishman's lap. Niall let his hands slide down and he grabbed his butt. Slowly, Harry felt he wasn't done. He wanted more. Niall seemed to feel the same thing and in fact he was horny again. Maybe it was because they tasted Nialls cum, or maybe it was because they wanted proximity to each other?

Niall lifted up Harry's body and he slowly brought his dick towards the hole. Harry then sat down and he felt Niall penetrated. Their lips were like crazy at each other and they began to groan. Harry slowly began to ride him. He held him hard, but he managed to bring the body up and down. Niall had still his hands under the butt and he spread his buttocks. Harry rode up and down faster and faster. Niall loved that, after not having been able to touching him. Therefore he brought up his hands up and stroked Harry's back, buttocks, thighs and all the parts that he could. Harry loved to feel Nialls nice hands everywhere and it was always nice to have him close. Niall let a hand slide around and he let it take hold of Harry's cock. He started to bring it over it and they both ended up in the same state.

Niall came first and he didn't need much to get there. He pressed down Harry and he put his face against his chest. Harry felt how he was filled, and he smiled a little bit. Niall had always much cum over and it didn't matter how often they had sex. It was as if Niall was a fire extinguisher. Harry slid up and he stood on the floor, straddling over Nialls thighs. Niall knew what he would do. He started bringing the head forward and he grabbed his lips around Harry's cock. He let his hands holding his hip and then he sucked it in. Harry groaned and he grabbed Nialls head with his hands. The Irishman had learned to suck cock. When they first met Niall hadn't managed to do it, but gradually he became more experienced and now he was a genuine cocksucker.

Harry groaned and he looked down at Niall. He heard the sound from the lips and he felt himself perfectly slid in and out. Harry began to bringing his hip back and forth and it ended with him standing and fucked Nialls face. Niall didn't mind it and he liked it. Harry groaned and he closed his eyes. He was vibrating, he was shaking and eventually he came straight into Nialls mouth. He moaned loudly and he pressed his head against the body. Nialls nose landing against Harry's pubic hair and his mouth was filled. 

Slowly slid it out from the Irishman's lips and Niall got up a smile. He peered up at Harry with a satisfied face.  
"That was better!"  
Harry smiled back.  
"Yes maybe?"  
Niall snorted and he swallowed.  
"I want intimacy and not just to watch."  
Harry laughed in response. He sat down again, in Nialls knees and took his arms around him. Nialls lips were sticky with cum and Harry liked it. They kissed and this time he got to taste his own cum. He had nothing against it, he was with Niall.


	17. Do a a quickie

It was perhaps not common that Harry called to Niall on Skype, but this particular evening did the curly haired dark guy called up the Irishman, although they were in the same hotel but in different rooms.  
"What?" Niall got up at first and he noted that Harry had the camera running. Niall felt compelled to do the same back, which led to him opened it up and he looked straight into Harry's eyes. He saw that Harry was lying on the bed and he seemed to be restless.  
"Miss you!"  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"I miss you, but we are on the same hotel?"  
Harry sighed.  
"But the management has forbidden us to be in the same room at night."  
Niall nodded. It was one of the disadvantages, that they couldn't be openly gay. But at the same time it was nice to occasionally land in a bed and only caring about himself. Harry was more of a social guy and Niall realized he didn't always needed solitude.  
"One week left." he got up. "We can do it, then we're home."  
Harry sighed, and he nodded. He came up with a faint smile.  
"So what are you doing right now?"  
Niall slid up on the bed and he put the computer on the stomach.  
"Nothing special. Have been on twitter. And you?"  
Harry smiled wryly and Niall couldn't help but feel butterflies in the stomach. He was so handsome and he was just Nialls boyfriend.  
"Nothing!" Harry whispered hoarsely. "I missed you, and I'm horny."  
Niall got out a small laugh.  
"So that was why you called?"  
Harry nodded and he grinned wide.  
"So can I see more than your face?"  
Niall blushed a little bit.  
"You know I don't like to do that in front of a computer."  
Harry sighed.  
"I just want to see what you have on."  
It didn't hurt to meet half way? Niall pulled down the computer so that it ended up below him, between his legs and then he aimed it up so that Harry saw the shirt and pants.  
"What are you wearing?"  
Harry grinned. He did the same thing, but immediately saw Niall that he only had a T-shirt and boxers on. Inside Harry's boxers was a hard cock and Niall could do nothing but just stare at it, as Harry discovered.  
"I told you I'm horny?"  
Niall groaned.  
"I didn't think you were serious."  
Harry smiled and he brought his hand down, outside of the fabric. Niall saw how he took hold and slowly put his hand gently up and down over the hard part.  
"It's so hard for you."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Harold, we don't have sex in this way. I've said no to that."  
Harry didn't give up.  
"Just a little bit? A bit like that so that I may see you?"  
Niall bit his lip. He stared at Harry's hand as still slid up and down along the fabric. Sometimes he used only the palm and sometimes the whole hand with fingers and everything. Niall liked it, but he wasn't ready to do the same.  
"I miss you." Harry mumbled hoarsely. "I miss your body and your kisses. Can't I just see a small part of your body?"  
Niall chose to still set up for some of that. He pulled off his pants so that he only had the shirt and boxers on. Then he sat in the same place. Harry smiled big and Niall saw that he looked at the skin as he could see.  
"Oh, darling." Harry mumbled hoarsely. "I want to see your chest hair, too."  
Niall rolled his eyes, but quickly took off his shirt. He thought to at least have his boxers on and they wouldn't be taken off. Harry bit his lip. Niall saw how he let his hand slip back inside the fabric and he brought his hand up and down inside his boxers. Niall become actually a little horny and he saw Harry enjoyed. He kept a firm grip around his cock and although Niall didn't see a glimpse of it, he knew what Harry now did.  
"I'm so horny!" he groaned hoarsely. "Niall, can't you do the same? Enjoy with me?"  
Niall frowned.  
"if you also take off your shirt?"  
He never thought that Harry would do so, but Harry obeyed. The shirt went off and his tattoos were visible. Niall bit his lip. He loved Harry's tattooed skin. It was they who made him so exciting and unique.  
"Please!" whispered Harry more cloudy. The hand went down again, inside his boxers and he grabbed hold of his cock. "I want to see more."  
Niall swallowed. He saw Harry slowly began to turn on the body and they couldn't miss that he wanted to come. Niall leaned back and he let his hand gently fall inside the fabric. He was already hard, so it was just to grab hold. He brought his hand slowly up and down and he saw that Harry liked it.  
"Do you miss me Nialler?" he continued. "I want to hear that you miss me."  
Niall swallowed and he felt how he slowly got started.  
"I miss you, Harold." he got up and he looked down at his own pants. It was so easy for Harry to get Niall horny. It was enough to ask and Niall obeyed. Still, he liked it.  
"Tell me that you're horny!"  
Niall looked on the computer again.  
"I'm horny!" he whispered. Harry leaned back the body and he parted more on his legs. Niall saw how the hand worked faster up and down.  
"Niall, you like to see me like this?"  
Niall shook his head, but he realized that Harry wanted a different answer.  
"Yes, I like to see you horny."  
Harry moistened his lips with his tongue and he smiled big. Slowly he let the fabric slip down a little, so that Niall caught a glimpse of the glans. Everything just to tease.  
"Niall, this is for you."  
Niall groaned and he brought his hand a little faster up and down. He wanted to see more. He wanted to see the whole of Harry's great part.  
"Show more!"  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"To receive you must give."  
Niall frowned. Okay, maybe just as well to give some more? He pulled down so that the whole hand and his cock was visible. Harry groaned and his eyes grew large.  
"Wow, Darling!"  
Niall smiled.  
"And you?"  
Harry pulled them down and he showed up pride and his hand. Niall bit his lip and he moaned. Slowly he took off his boxers and Harry did the same. They sat completely naked in front of their computers and they just stared at each other.

"Niall, I fantasize that I fuck you!" whispered Harry hoarsely and dully. "I feel how I penetrate into your ass and how I fill out."  
Niall whimpered. He could almost feel that Harry's imagination was true. He was now missing Harry's hot body and his kisses.  
"Oh Harry, you get to fuck me."  
Harry smiled a little bit and he groaned loudly. He bit his lip, and he looked down at his own cock.  
"It's yours. You own all my body."  
Niall whimpered.  
"And you own me."

They chose to concentrate. Niall heard the sound from two hands quickly slid up and down the cocks. He heard Harry groaned and he heard their own voices as he got up. They sat staring at each other and they jerked off quickly. It smacked, there were groans and it was as if they were in the same room.  
"Oh, Niall, do you feel how I fuck you?"  
Niall whimpered.  
"Yes, you're so deep inside me."  
Harry leaned back his head slightly and he showed on his face that he was close. He took his hand rapidly up and down. He pulled hard in the prepuce and he exposed the glans. He spanned the entire body, and he was almost in a bow.  
"Oh, Niall, I feel how beautiful you are!" he almost shouted, and then he came. He bargained out cum, straight over his hand and straight up toward his chest. "OH NIALL!"

Niall closed his eyes, and he retained the image of Harry, who came. He whimpered and he felt even how he got there. It was nice, so wonderful and yet so forbidden. He heard the sound of his hand and he felt his whole cock flexed upwards. It was like he just needed some more and then it was time. He took down the second hand and quickly he took hold of the testicles balls. He jerked off quickly and he made grimaces. He knew that Harry saw everything and he wanted to give this to Harry. He caressed the testicles balls quickly, he massaged them and he treated them like diamonds. He brought the other hand much harder up and down and he felt his whole body was getting ready. Seconds, not even minutes left. He gasped and he bit his lip. He has bent in an arc upward and then he came. It spurted cum, straight over his hand, straight across his chest and he felt relief just slid through him.

"I love to see you coming!"  
Harry's words got Niall to wake up. He opened his eyes and he looked at the computer again. He saw Harry's cheerful smile and he was relaxed, Nialls boyfriend. Niall blushed a little bit.  
"I don't like this, but I love to see you too."  
Harry laughed.  
"I know you love when I pull you over your limits. You can do more than you think, and I promise that soon you're used to having sex with me via Skype."  
Niall frowned.  
"You make me do things I don't even..."  
Harry interrupted him.  
"You love it! Don't lie to me."  
Niall sighed deeply and he looked down at his hand and body.  
"I have to shower."  
Harry giggled happily.  
"I know and me too."  
Niall smiled and he looked at him again.  
"We meet here then, after that?"  
"Always!"  
"Really?"  
Harry nodded with satisfaction.  
"You and me forever!"


	18. A quickie outside the bus

Harry pressed Niall up against the bus and kissed him hard. Niall took his arms around Harry's body and they were both horny. The bus was standing behind the hotel and there wasn't a soul there. Therefore they dared to play, test, and to be Narry, the couple as they really were. They had thought that the bus would be open, but it was locked overnight. They were desperate. They wanted to be close together and they were hungry for everything. Harry pressed himself against Nialls body and their hard parts was rubbed against each other. They had clothes on, but it felt almost as if they were naked. Niall pulled with Harry's shirt and in the end he buttoned it up, and he let his palms caressing the bare skin. Harry groaned. He let his tongue play with Nialls heavy and he felt his whole body lacked the Irishman. Slowly let Niall his hands slide down and he brought them over Harry's pants. There was the hard thing, and Niall could sense how it pushed out the fabric. Slowly he let the button open up and he pulled down the zipper. Harry groaned and he wanted this to happen. Niall took the hand inside the fabric and he took the dick in his hand. He moved his hand up and down and he felt the entire Harry shook. Harry bit Nialls lip and he whimpered.  
"Someone might see us?"  
Niall smiled weakly and ended the kiss.  
"You want me and I promise that all are asleep."  
Harry groaned. He looked down at Nialls hand as slid up and down. The glans shone in the dim light and he was really horny. Niall didn't seem ashamed that they were out doors and he didn't care if they were in an open area. Harry looked up at Niall and he bit his lip.  
"Niall, I want to fuck. If I had wanted to jerk off, I would have already been done."  
Niall smiled big. He released his cock and he let his hands glide over his own pants. He snapped up and he pulled them down to his knees. Harry groaned and he looked down at Nialls cock. It stood and shook and looked sweetly up at Harry.  
"Damn!" he muttered hoarsely. Niall just smiled and he turned around. He pushed up the stomach to the bus and put both the cheek and his palms against it.  
"Fuck me then!" he whispered hoarsely. "Take me hard."  
Harry was quick. He pulled down his pants and he took out the lubricant. Niall bulged out his ass and Harry spread his buttocks. He quickly took the lubricant toward the hole and quickly brought his fingers over there.  
"You'll be fucked."

Harry grabbed Nialls waist. Niall stood foreward leaning against the bus and he spread his legs. Harry brought the glans forward and soon he reached the hole. He penetrated. Harry groaned loudly. He felt he slowly slid in, inch by inch, and in the end he was totally inside Niall. The Irishman whimpered a little weak.  
"We have to be quiet, so no one hears us."  
Harry nodded. He raised his hands to the bus, to have the balance remaining. Then he slowly began to bring the hips back and forth. It was nice, it was wonderful and that he had wanted to do since he woke up in that morning. Slowly, he increased the speed and eventually he fucked Niall hard. He saw how the body worked and he saw that Niall did everything to facilitate. His butt shone white in the dim light and he moaned loudly against the bus. It smacked, it sounded, and two bodies smacked when they met again and again. They groaned quietly and tried not to shout straight out. Niall took down a hand and soon he began to jerk off. Harry loved to see when Niall enjoyed and he loved when he himself enjoyed. He brought his cock hard into the hole and he moved his hips as if he were crazy. This was forced to be quick. They had no time to procrastinate. It was also risky to be outside.

Harry pulled up Nialls sweater. He let his hands caress his wonderful back and sides. Niall smiled a little bit. He loved to feel needed and he knew that Harry needed him. Harry looked down between his own legs. He saw how he glided in between Nialls buttocks and straight into the hole. It was wonderful to see, and he loved to see how the body came in handy.

Harry arrived! He reached there quickly, and he had time to note that no one saw them. Then he filled Niall with cum. He felt he emptied everything out and he felt himself squeezed his cock in hard. He groaned and he was shaking.

He turned Niall around and pulled off his pants completely. Then he put him on his shoulders against the bus. One leg on each side of Harry's head, down his shoulders and in front of him was the cock. He took it between his lips and he quickly began to suck. Niall groaned loudly and leaned back against the bus. His legs was hanging down freely over Harry's back and he brought his hands to Harry's head.  
"Oh fuck!" He moaned hoarsely. "Just suck!"  
Harry was quick. He brought his head quickly back and he sucked. He felt the whole Niall arose, and he felt his cock slowly stiffened and became as big as it could be. Fast movements and he used his tongue to make it extra nice. Niall pressed his fingers through Harry's hair and he moaned higher. He forgot to be quiet and when he came, it was as if he forgot everything. Harry felt how he was filled with cum. It squirted straight into his mouth and he swallowed it quickly.

Yes, this was a quickie. Harry dropped Niall down on the ground and Niall had weak legs You could see at him that he had loved what had happen. He laughed and he blushed a little bit.  
"That I liked!"  
Harry smiled in response and quickly pulled his pants up. Niall put on his clothes and then looked toward the hotel. No one had seen them.


	19. Niall and Harry - Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not such a girl who looks at porn, but read and imagine that this is how it is. Talk about that one can go far with a dirty mind?

"Okay shooting one!"  
Harry sat on the chair in front of the camera. He smiled and he knew this film was going to be good. The young guy appeared. He was called Niall and he would play the lover, as Harry had in the film. The director smiled big and he sat on the other side of the camera.  
"Just to make it real and fuck hard." he cried happily. "Okay, let the cameras roll!"

Niall was gliding across the floor and he smiled at Harry. They had replicas and they had practiced them the day before.  
"Hey, it is you who sought for me?"  
Harry nodded, and he looked down on the guy's body.  
"Yes, I just wanted you because I have heard so many good things about you."  
Niall smiled awry.  
"What have you heard?"  
Harry looked up at him, into his eyes.  
"That you can fuck!"  
Yes, the replicas was perhaps not the best, but this was a porn movie and not something else. Niall slid up and he sat down in Harry's lap. Astride with his legs, one on each side. Then he buttoned up his fly and pulled out his own cock.  
"Is it that as you want?"  
Harry groaned. He pulled up Nialls shirt over his stomach.  
"I want it all!" He then looked into Nialls eyes. "I want the best fuck as a man can get."

Their lips met. Niall took his arms around Harry's shoulders and he groaned quietly. Harry took his arms around his body and he answered the kiss. Niall brought his hips back and forth, between them stood his naked cock. Harry liked it. He liked to fuck and this guy was special. All had said that he was like a perpetual motion machine, and he always wanted to do everything. Harry pulled his shirt up and eventually they tore it off and threw it away from the floor. Niall stood up in front of Harry and he quickly got off all his clothes.  
"Is this the body you want to fuck?"  
Harry smiled and he licked his lips.  
"Yes, I want to fuck it hard."  
Niall giggled. He came up to Harry, undid his fly and pulled out his cock. Then he sat on his knees in front of him and slowly began to suck him. The cameras followed everything and Harry loved it. He looked down at the guy and he saw how he sucked the entire length inside. He was really good at that stuff and it was nice. They groaned, as one does in such films and they followed the rules. You would fuck in as many positions as you could and the others filmed all the movements carefully. Harry stroked Nialls face and hair and he groaning high.  
"When do I get to fuck you?"  
Niall sucked one last time and he looked up at him.  
"One thing at a time. I want you to be stiff for me." Nialls hand slid up and down over the cock and he licked it. "Your dick should be able to cope with a guy like me."  
Harry groaned.  
"I'm so hard as I can be."  
Niall looked at his cock again and he kissed it. Then he stood up and he took a condom and lubricant. He took the condom over Harry's cock and then he took the lubricant of the whole package. He then sat over it, with one leg on either side of Harry's thigh. He took his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry brought his dick towards the hole and slowly he let it slide around in circles just to rub up. Meanwhile he licked and sucked Nialls cock. It was vibrating with excitement and Niall liked it. He brought his hips back and forth and he groaned.  
"Oh, you can really suck!"  
Harry did it well and he used his tongue. When he felt that the glans slid in, he stopped. Slowly sat Niall down and eventually was the whole cock inside. Niall moaned and their lips met again. Harry held him tightly. Niall tore up Harry's shirt and stroked his chest and stomach. Then he slowly began to slide up and down. Harry liked it and he felt his whole body was in movement. Niall took his arms around Harry's neck and almost biting each other's lips. They continued to groan loudly and the cameras followed them.

Niall rode Harry's cock quickly. It was as if he was created for this. Harry groaned and he stroked Nialls bare back. Their lips were crazy about each other and they were tightly close together. Between them bounced Nialls cock up and down. It said that the Irishman was so excited as he could be. It was this as was porn, and it was this that people wanted to see. Harry took his hands under Nialls butt and he stood up. He made Niall bobbing up and down on the dick and they continued to groan. Niall kept his arms tightly around his neck, and their kiss ended. They looked into each other's eyes and they were both totally inside the movements. Harry took Niall to the wall. He pressed him up against the cold surface and he began to fuck him harder. Nialls dump pounded into the wall and he squealing high. Quick movements and hard movements.  
"Oh fuck you fuck me so good!" shouted Niall. "Just go ahead and fill me."  
Harry let his lips land on Nialls cheek and he was panting. This was nice, this was as it should be. Niall was easy to lift up and he knew what Harry's dick wanted.

Slowly they drifted down towards the floor. Niall landed on his back and Harry on top of him. Quickly they tore Harry's clothes away and then Harry continued to fuck the Irishman. Their lips met again. Harry was right over him and he was as crazy inside him. Niall held up the legs in the air and he kept his arms around Harry's neck. He showed that he wanted more and he seemed to like this fuck. Harry took one of Nialls legs around the elbow and he could easily slip in. He ended the kiss and he looked into Nialls eyes. They were both sweaty and red. They were in the movement and they no longer saw the camera crew. The director knew he had two professionals in front of him and he knew he didn't have to give them suggestions, or talk about what they would do. He sat on the chair and looked at them and he enjoyed. Although he was horny, but he chose to wait until everything was recorded.

Harry sat up and he slipped out. Quickly Niall stood on all fours and Harry stood behind him. Fast movements and he penetrate once again in. He fucked him hard from behind and he felt his whole body wanted more. He held Nialls waist hard and he forced Niall to rocking back and forth.  
"Damn, you are so beautiful!" Harry mumbled hoarsely, and he groaned. "I love to fuck you."  
Niall smiled.  
"I know!"

Now began the director to almost go crazy. Without anyone seeing it, he took his hand inside his pants and he quickly began to jerk off. He stared at the two boys who were on the floor and he liked it. He had long wanted to film Harry and Niall. They were the stars of the porn industry, and everyone was talking about them. Fast movements with the hand. Up and down. Oh, it was so nice to jerk off.

Harry pushed Niall down on his stomach, down on the floor, and he lay stretched out over the Irishman. Only his hip bounced up and down and he brought everything that he had in the hole. Niall put his cheek against the floor and he put his arms straight out. Harry put an elbow on each side of his head and he brought his cock into him harder and deeper. In the background he could hear the director whined. It was actually quite plain that that happened, that the director sat and took care of his own cock. Harry liked it when others became horny, when they saw him do this. It was that as was the point, to get others to like what they saw.

Harry slipped out and he sat up. Niall was quick and did the same. Harry got up on his knees in front of him and ripped the condom away. Niall took his cock rapidly between his lips and he sucked him. Harry turned his face toward the ceiling and he closed his eyes. He took his hands around the Irishman's head and forced him to suck faster.  
"I'm coming!" he shouted hoarsely. "I want to come over your fucking face."  
Niall let it slip out of his mouth and he brought instead the hand back and forth over it. He aimed the cock against his own face and he smiled up at Harry. Harry moaned and he was shaking. In the end, it happened. He came and he felt relief flowed through the body. He spurted cum all over Nialls face and he groaned loudly.

Niall slid down on his back on the floor. He began to jerk off quickly and he was close. Harry smiled and he looked on. Niall moaned and he hitched the entire body. The hand was like a steam engine, and it was moving faster and faster. Niall whimpered and he just shook more. His face was filled with cum and it ran down his cheeks. He bit his lip and finally he came. It spurted cum up over his hand and up over his chest. Harry liked it. He heard that even the director came.

Harry bent down and he licked Nialls dick clean. Niall groaned and he was breathless. From his hole flowed liquid and the whole he was a single large pile of cum. He had liked it.  
"CUT!"  
And there was one more movie recorded.


	20. By the bar disk...

Niall stood by the bar and he felt almost alone. The place was filled with people, and he noted that there were both boys and girls. It was the first time as Niall, alone, went to a place for gays and those who preferred to choose a partner of the same sex. Girls stood making out. Guys stood and stroked each other and Niall sensed that some even had sex with each other. It was as if he appeared in a porn movie, and everywhere there were things to see. He blushed a little bit because he had dared. It was bad enough that he was gay, because few people knew the truth about that. Niall sipped at his beer and he had his back to everyone. He wanted to get used to it all, before he attended to be social. Okay, he wasn't going to do like everyone else, but he had persuaded himself that he would give the places a chance. He wasn't desperate, but he wanted to meet a guy. Niall had for years stayed away and now he felt that the time was right to pick someone up.

Niall gasped. A pair of hands slid around his waist and he felt that someone stood behind his back. A face slid up against his ear.  
"I have stood and watched you for a long time." murmured a voice hoarse. "I want you, and I intend to prove that you want me."  
Niall didn't know what to say. He peered at the guy and he noted green eyes, curly long hair and a big smile. Damn, he was good-looking! Nialls stomach tingling. He didn't even know if he should say something. The guy seemed purposeful and he pressed his body against Niall.  
"You don't need to be afraid." whispered the guy and his hands slid over Nialls sweater. One hand slipped down and wielded around, between Nialls legs. Straight over his part that directly responded and came to life. The guy also had something standing between his legs. It was the first time this happened to Niall and he didn't know whether he liked it or not. The hand slid up and down and around. Niall groaned and he took his hands against the bar. The guy started to kiss Nialls neck and it was as if the whole body trembled with excitement.  
"Not here!" Niall muttered hoarsely. The guy didn't care. He inserted his hand between Nialls stomach and his pants down all the way and he started to move the palm up and down over Nialls cock. They both groaned and the guy pressed his own cock against Nialls butt. His lips were hot and they met Nialls skin on the right place. Niall closed his eyes, and he felt the hand also touched his testicles. Niall forgot about everything and he chose to like it. No guy had done this with Niall before and no guy had wanted to seduce him. Niall liked the feeling and he had nothing against the fact that this stranger wanted him. The guy took the other arm around Nialls neck and he held him firmly. Niall started to keep the hip in the same movement as the hand. It was nice, and he whimpered with pleasure.  
"I want to fuck you!"  
The guy sounded hoarse and he meant every word. Niall whined louder and he chose not to resist. He felt hos the hand slipped out. The pants was unbuttoned and the zipper went down. With one hand the guy managed to pull down the pants just enough, so that Nialls butt would be free.

The guy seemed to have everything prepared. Niall felt how his fingers slipped down between Nialls buttocks. How the guy massaged Nialls asshole and he felt that it was the lubricant on the fingers. Niall was bending a little forward and he groaned higher. A finger penetrated. Niall bit his lip. He felt how he opened up and he felt the guy slowly fucked him with his finger. He also heard that the guy groaned and he seemed to be totally inside what he did. No one around them took notice what now happen, and it was as if they were invisible.

Niall felt how he brought the glans to the hole. Niall leaned more foreward. The guy's arm was still around Nialls neck and he seemed to be dominant. When he penetrated, they squealing both. All the way in and then took the guy the other arm around Nialls stomach. He forced Niall to stand straight, so that their bodies were pressed against each other. He put his lips at Nialls ear and he moaned loudly.  
"You are so perfect!"  
The voice sounded dark and sultry, almost magical. The hand slid down over Niall stomach and down to his dick. He grabbed hold and began moving it back and forth. In the same moment he began to fuck Niall, slowly but still hard. Niall pressed his hands against the bar and he closed his eyes. He forgot all around them and he was no longer the shy guy. He liked it. He liked what happened.

The guy moved fast on his hip. He pounded hard, right into Niall and the hand took Nialls cock further in the game. Niall groaned and he knew how he slowly reached there. He felt both the ass and the dick quivered with excitement. The guy groaned against Nialls cheek and he was a predator. He took what he wanted and he did it so well.

Niall came first. He started bringing back the body and his head landed against the guy wonderful shoulder. The guy did notice and he seemed to like that Niall reached there. Niall groaned loudly, he was shaking and he felt his cock took kit and in the end it just squirted out. Straight out! He didn't know what he would do. It was wonderful. He felt his dick in the ass even got that part of the body to react. It was as if the whole body went through a transformation and when he came back to reality, he was in total harmony with all.

The guy grabbed the bar disk with his hands, Niall was pressed against the cold surface and the guy fucked hard a few minutes before he arrived. He pressed his body against Niall and he bit almost Nialls ear. He squeezed his dick hard inside and Niall felt how filled he became. It was as if it didn't end and the guy moaned loudly.

The guy slid out from Nialls ass. He pulled up Nialls pants. He stood still close behind Niall and he quickly snapped up his own pants. It was like in a fog. Niall couldn't believe it had really happened. He looked around but no one cared about them. Niall snapped his own pants and he started to drink the beer again. The stranger chose to stay and he took his arms around Nialls waist and kissed his neck.  
"What's your name?"  
Niall blushed.  
"Niall!"  
The guy hugged him.  
"I'm Harry!" he whispered hoarsely. "Nice to meet you..."  
Niall laughed a little bit and he turned his head and looked at him.  
"Yes, it was really nice to meet you."  
Harry looked at him and he smiled big. He watched NIalls face closely and he seemed satisfied.  
"You know that I wont leave you now?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"How do you mean?"  
Harry kissed his cheek softly.  
"I want to see you again and I want to keep you."  
Niall giggled like a little girl and he blushed.  
"Okay, yeah?"  
Harry smiled big.  
"Home to me or to you?"  
Okay, it was now they would be social? Niall hadn't done this before, and he had no idea how to behave when one had contemplated boyfriend beside himself.  
"To you?"  
Harry nodded with satisfaction.  
"Drink up your beer. I want to be alone with you, and I don't want to stay here. I have found the one I was looking for."


	21. In the sea

Harry and Niall were down at that beach, where you could swim and sunbathe naked. It was Harry's idea and actually it was pretty exciting to see that everyone else was naked. Niall was lying on his back on the towel and sunbathing his stomach. Harry was placed next to him, but he was lying on his stomach. He watched Nialls body carefully. Niall had hair on his chest and a small shred of dark hair went down over his belly, down to the pubic hair around his penis. Harry liked the hair. Niall was more a male against Harry and he had all the elements that Harry loved. Nialls penis lay limp upwards towards the stomach and seemed almost to sleep. Harry examined it carefully. Nialls penis was smaller against Harrys, but it was efficient. It could do miracles inside Harry, and that was all that Harry wanted. Harry noted that many people slipped behind the sandbanks at the beach. Sometimes he could hear the moaning and that they had sex. Actually wanted Harry to do the same thing, but he knew Niall was shy. The Irishman would never agree to do a quickie on the beach. Niall was the kind of guy who wanted to do it in bed, all the other places were almost forbidden.

Harry was horny. He felt his cock hardened under him and he could feel it was pressed between his body and the towel. Damn, Harry wanted a quickie. He looked at Niall again and let his eyes drift down towards the penis again. Harry slowly began to bring the hip a little up and down, so that the cock would rub against the towel. Oh it was good. He bit his lip, and he brought the body a little more in movement. He put his palms against the sand next to him, and he pressed his cock back and forth. He didn't see that Niall opened his eyes and looked at him. Harry just stared at Nialls penis and that was all that he needed to see.

"Harry?" Niall whispered. "What are you doing?"  
Harry moaned quietly, and he looked up at Nialls face.  
"I'm horny!"  
Niall blushed.  
"Not here!" he whispered quickly. "People can see you."  
Harry didn't care.  
"I'm horny and I need to come."  
Niall frowned.  
"Can't you wait until we get to the hotel again?"  
Harry shook his head and he closed his eyes. His cock slid neatly under him. It was formed a pit below the towel and that was perfect. His cock slid perfectly and he felt the glans repeatedly slid forward and became visible.  
"Harry, you can't do it here?"  
Harry didn't care.  
"The other fucking behind sandy pits, so why can't I do this?"  
Niall groaned.  
"But come on!"  
Harry opened his eyes.  
"I'm horny and I know you aren't going to help me."  
Niall frowned.  
"Not here!"  
"I want now, here and now!"  
Niall seemed to ponder. He watched Harry's body closely and he frowned.  
"Where shall we go so that nobody can see us?"  
Harry lifted his head and he nodded toward one place.  
"There!"  
Niall hesitated.  
"But if someone sees us?"  
Harry smiled.  
"Who cares?" he whispered questioningly. "Everyone else is doing it, so why not?"  
Niall had another thought.  
"In the water?"  
Harry lit up like the sun. Niall wanted? Or he was ready to try something other than the bed.  
"Okay!"  
Harry stood up and quickly took Nialls hand and pulled him up. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled him toward the sea.

They slipped out in the water so far that their shoulders were above the water. They were far away from the beach and the water was pleasantly warm. Harry turned around to Niall.  
"The legs around my hips, I want to fuck you."  
Niall groaned quietly.  
"But I'm not ready?"  
Harry smiled and pulled Niall into his arms. He squeezed their bodies together and he brought their cocks against each other. He rubbed himself against Niall and direct, something happened down there. Niall took his arms around Harry's neck and he seemed to hesitate.  
"Nobody sees us." Harry mumbled. "No one sees what we do!"  
Niall moaned a little bit and he looked straight into Harry's eyes.  
"I still hesitate!"  
Harry smiled wide and he let their lips meet. They would do it and Niall would like it. They kissed each other lovingly and Harry brought the hip faster against Nialls body. He felt how both the water and Nialls body got it all to become more than what it was. Harry groaned a little bit and he held his arms tighter around Nialls body. Slowly they came rocking and slowly forgot Niall away where they were. He took his legs around Harry's waist. Harry took his hands under his butt. Their tongues were playing and their bodies were ready.

Niall was groaning when Harry brought against glans to the asshole. Slowly he parted on the Irishman's buttocks and slowly brought his glans there. Niall took his arms tighter around Harry's neck and he bit in Harrys lip, when he felt the cock penetrated. Slow in! The water was as a lubricant and they both enjoyed. Harry pushed and eventually he was inside, all the way, deep in the Irishman's dark and wonderful holes. Niall whimpered and he ended the kiss. He looked away towards the beach and then he looked at Harry again.  
"Okay, we'll do it!" he whispered hoarsely. "Just fuck me like you usually do."  
They kissed again. Harry slowly began to bring the hips back and forth. He slid perfect in and out and it was a wonderful feeling. The water was moving around them and it was as if the water caressed them. Niall whimpered and he didn't mind doing it in a public place. They continued and Harry fucked him faster and harder. It was as if they slowly went ahead and in the end this was the only thing that mattered. The water almost splashed around their bodies and they groaned aloud. Harry felt Nialls cock moved between them and it was vibrating with horniness. They fucked hard and they just cared about each other.

Niall let a hand slide down and his hand landed on Harry's ass. A finger slipped against Harry's asshole and slowly began Niall massaging. Harry liked it. Niall knew that Harry loved to feel something inside. When the finger penetrated it was as if they were in bed. This was nice and that was what Harry wanted. Niall managed to fuck him with his finger, hard. Harry whimpered loudly and it was so much better.

The water was like a storm around them. Harry removed a hand from Nialls ass and brought it to his dick. Quickly he began to bring it up and down along the shaft. Niall groaned higher. They were rocking, and the only thing they wanted was to come. Niall began to voluntarily move up and down. Nialls finger penetrated hard inside Harry's ass and then it became still. Harry knew what that meant. Niall was close to come.

Niall whined like a child. He rocked up and down and he narrowed his eyes. Full face told Harry that he was close. He was red all over his body and he hitched the body.  
"Oh, Harold!" he muttered hoarsely. "Damn just fuck!"  
Harry groaned and he looked away towards the beach. Actually had some guys seen them. They stood in the water and looked at them. Harry didn't mind. He liked to show off what happened. They were so far out that the water was above their waists but Harry saw that their hands was moved up and down their cocks. Harry smiled and he couldn't help but to like that.

Niall pulled his finger out from Harry. He raised both arms and he held them tightly around Harry's neck. He pressed his face against his neck and he moaned loudly. He showed with the entire body that he was close to losing his mind. They both loved that this happened and they both were horny enough to do it. Fast movements over Nialls dick and Harry fucked harder. In, out, in out!

Niall whimpered. He stretched out his legs in the water and he buckled himself. He dug his face in Harry's hair and he became stiff. He came! Harry felt his cock pumped out cum. Niall whimpered quietly and he was shaking all over.  
"Harry!" he moaned loudly and his cum squirted out into the salt water. Harry only managed to release Nialls satisfied cock, before he reached there. He squeezed his cock hard inside and started to pump. It was as if Harry dropped the mind and it was as if he fainted. He felt his body shook and he shrugged. He whimpered and he filled Niall.

Afterwards they was kissing each other. Niall had still his legs and arms around Harry and he seemed more relieved than ever. They had made love, and they had given each other pleasure. The guys who had looked at them were gone and Niall would never know that someone had seen them do it. For Niall it was a secret and he was happy with it.


	22. The pillow

Harry walked around among the cottages. He was the leader and he had power and control. It was a camp for children and they would be there in a few weeks. In each cottage there lived four children and it was a full-time job to make sure everyone behaved. Harry liked to be the leader. He loved to see naked bodies when they bathed and he loved to see their happy face. Self Harry had his own room in the main building. Under him was the dining room and they even had a room with a ping pong table and such that could give the kids more to do than just run in the woods all day. There weren't many people knew that Harry loved sex and that he often fantasized about fucking with the children. At night he could sit and jerk off into a fantasy. It was his little secret and he was careful to remove all evidence that it happened every night.

And then Harry came past that hut. He peered through the window and he immediately received sight of a blond little boy. What made Harry gasp was what the boy did. He lay on the bed, on his stomach with a pillow between his legs and he brought the hips up and down. He was naked and his whole body shone in the light. He was red across his face and he was horny. His little bottom was bobbing up and down and the cock was hidden against the pillow. Harry reacted instantly. He remembered that the boy was Niall and he was from Ireland. He was one of the few boys who sometimes wanted to be alone. Now Harry understood why. He lay in bed and fucked with a pillow!

Harry was horny. He saw the little body worked his way to come to the end. Niall groaned quietly and he bit his lip. He lay stretched out across the pillow and only the ass moved. It looked as if he had a nice time, and Harry wanted to go to him. It would be wrong to take advantage of this boy, but at the same time they shared an interest. They liked to jerk off, to use their cocks to come. Oh Harry wanted so desperately to touch that little butt. Perhaps even suck his cock and let him touch Harry's cock. It would have been wonderful. He stood still and he just looked at when Niall did it. It was almost as if Harry didn't dare to breathe. He just wanted to see and he wanted to see everything. He noted that it wasn't the time to relieve the pressure. The boys ran around in the woods and they could easily see that Harry had his cock in his hand, because that, he chose not to touch himself.

Niall put his hands against the mattress and he lifted up his torso. Only the cock and hips were against the pillow. The little guy spread his legs and Harry glimpsed the little cock against the pillow. He was close. He looked down at it and he brought his hip desperately back and forth. Then he came. Harry saw the cum squirted out over the pillow and he saw Niall grimaced out enjoyment. Oh Harry wanted to have been there with it all. He wanted to help Niall to go beyond that.

It became a habit. Harry chose to often go by that house and look through the window. He was disappointed when he realized that he didn't had that chance again. Niall seemed almost as if he didn't want to do it again, and each time the cabin was empty, Harry became more and more miserable. He wanted to experience it again and he wanted a chance to instead walk in to Niall and participate. It had been a dream, and Harry had given him everything.

\--

One of the last days of the camp, and all the kids were down at the beach. Harry sighed as he realized the weeks now was over. He sat and held the view with the other leaders over the children. They just watched and noted if they needed help. Harry was disappointed. He still had the picture of Niall who fucked the pillow in the head. He sighed almost over that he hadn't seen it again.

Distracted, he chose to leave the beach.  
"I peek around the area!" he said instead to the other and then he left them. He tried to look forward. When he came home to the apartment, he could go online and surf for porn, but it felt boring. He wanted to fuck with a person and not just sit there and jerk off.

Harry saw Niall between the trees and he almost lost his breath. Niall walked toward the house, and he seemed to be craving. Harry couldn't help but follow suit, but at a distance so that the boy didn't see him. This was exciting. Harry slid up outside the cottage and he stood by the window. Harry saw Niall. The boy laid the pillow on the bed and then he took off his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants, pulled them down and made himself naked. Oh, at last! Harry smiled. He saw how he then slid up on the bed and he lay down on the pillow. Yes, Harry got that chance and he was going to take it.

Niall was ashamed, and he almost flew off the bed when Harry came in. Harry understood him, but he wasn't going to miss this. He closed the door and he saw the naked little guy.  
"So you're fucking the pillow?"  
Niall was panted and he lost the ability to talk. He stood in the middle of the floor and his cock was standing straight out. Harry liked it and he smiled awry.  
"You know there are better ways to fuck?" he got up. "I can help you if you want?"  
Niall swallowed and he didn't know what to say. Harry looked at the pillow. He saw that Niall had used it many times. There were traces of cum on it and Harry liked it. He liked to see that Niall liked sex.   
"I just ...." Niall hesitated and he almost seemed to shake with fear. "I just did it, sir!"  
Harry looked at him again. How would he get the boy to understand that this was good. One could get an early start to fuck and it was nice. He couldn't miss that Niall liked to use his cock.  
"It's all right!" Harry got up. "I see you like to pull your dick on the pillow and I know how it feels when you need to relieve the pressure."  
Niall frowned with his eyebrows.  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
Harry felt his own cock was standing straight out and he felt just for throw himself over the boy. He looked down at his pale and gorgeous body and he licked his lips.  
"Sit on the bed!"  
Niall hesitated but he did as Harry said. He put away the pillow and he sat down. Harry liked it. He walked over to the bed and he stood in front of Niall.  
"Do you want to become a man?"  
Niall looked up at him with his blue eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Harry grinned.  
"Yes, you want to become a man and learn what true fucking is?"  
Niall blushed and he nodded. Harry slid down on his knees and he put a hand on each side of Niall's body on the bed. He looked at the boy's face.  
"I can be with you in here and you will learn a few things?"  
Niall nodded. Harry liked this already and he looked down over Nialls body. He looked down at his cock, which was still standing straight out. Then he looked up at Nialls face again.  
"Can I be naked?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"You mean here and now?"  
Harry nodded.  
"I want to show you things and I want you to learn everything."  
Niall nodded. Harry stood up and slowly he began to pull off her clothes. This was better against all his fantasies.

Niall looked at Harry with wide eyes and he looked down at his swollen cock. Harry had a bigger against him and Harry liked that the boy saw it. He went back to bed and he felt his whole body wanted more.  
"Lie down on your back!"  
Niall obeyed. He lay down on the bed and he looked expectantly at Harry. This was life. Harry slid up on the bed and he smiled big. He brought together their bodies and he lay himself down on top of the boy. He put his own cock on top of his cock. Niall groaned but he didn't move a single part of his body. Harry put an elbow on each side of his head and then he slowly began to bring the hips back and forth. He felt how he got started the two cocks and it felt wonderful. Niall groaned a little higher and he looked almost surprised. Harry pressed their cocks between them. It was wonderful. Niall was breathed heavier and he seemed to understand that this was life.  
"Do you like it?" Harry mumbled hoarsely. Niall chose to nod and he looked down between them. He saw just how their glans protruded between them. Slowly back and forth, slowly but still moderately fast so that the two would end up in the right mood.

Niall become red all over his cheeks. He raised his hands and placed them around Harry's waist. Harry felt that Niall replied movements. He made the hip go up and down at the same rate and he groaning little higher. Harry lay down more over him and he put his lips against his cheek.  
"Is it nice?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
Harry kissed his cheek.  
"Do you want to do this?"  
Niall gasped.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Oh, it was wonderful. Harry parted Nialls legs with his knees and then he brought the hip faster up and down. Niall liked it and his arms went around Harry's body.  
"Oh, sir!" the boy muttered hoarsely. Harry let his lips kiss him again and this time he chose to kiss the boy's lips. Niall seemed to try to answer the kiss, but he was inexperienced.  
"Just follow me." Harry mumbled and finally succeeded Niall to really kiss Harry. This was wonderful. He felt his whole body loved this boy. The bed squeaked a bit by the movement and Harry heard they both moaned in pleasure. Their tongues began to play with each other and it felt as if Niall learned many things. Harry kissed him more desperate and he came with. Ah. wonderful!

Harry let a hand slide down and it landed under Nialls butt. Slowly he parted on the buttocks with the hands and he let his fingers look up Nialls ass. Slowly, he played with the hole, warmed up and massaged. Niall gasped and he took his arms around Harry's neck. He brought the hips up and down more quickly against Harry and he was now horny. Harry massaged and pressed a finger against the entrance to the hole. Slowly, he slid in. Slowly penetrate the finger in. Niall whimpered and he ended the kiss.  
"Oh, sir!" he whimpered. Harry looked into his eyes.  
"Does it hurt?"  
Niall shook his head.  
"No, sir!"  
Harry took his hand away. He raised his fingers up and he moistened them with his lips. He spat saliva and then he took the hand back again. This time slid his finger in easier and faster. Niall whimpered and he closed his eyes.  
"Oh, sir!" he whimpered again.  
"Is it nice?"  
Niall bit his lip.  
"Yes, sir!" he whispered hoarsely. "Damn, I like it."  
Harry kissed him, desperately. He fucked him with his finger, and he felt their dicks vibrated between them. They were in the fog and they both wanted the same thing. Niall whimpered and he brought the body up against Harry. He unbuckled himself and he liked it. Two fingers started to fuck him and Niall received them. He moaned, he puffed, and he answered the kiss. He spread his legs more and Harry felt the whole he wanted everything.

"Can I fuck you?" Harry whispered against his lips. Niall hesitated but he chose to nod. Harry quickly took hold of his own cock and he brought it down toward the hole. Niall lifted his legs up and he seemed ready. Harry brought the glans toward the hole and he pressed. Slowly opened Niall the hole up for him and slowly the cock penetrated. They both held their breath. Harry pushed and finally he got the hole thing straight into the boy. Straight in all the way. Niall closed his eyes and his mouth was wide open. Harry whimpered and he smiled big.  
"Oh you're so tight!"  
He looked down between them. Nialls cock stood straight out and between his legs met Harry's pubic hair his body. Total inside!

Niall took his arms tighter around his neck and his legs slid around his body. Harry smiled and he slowly began to fuck him, small movements which then grew and became faster. He was nice, he was wonderful. Harry whimpered. Hell, this was worth more than life.

The entire bed was rocking. It thumped into the wall and talked about that they fucked. Harry closed his eyes and he took the guy with all the power he had. He heard how he glided in and out and he heard how both moaned with pleasure.  
"Oh, sir!" whimpered Niall. "I'm coming!"  
Harry was surprised. He managed to open his eyes and look down on Nialls cock. It vibrated and then he saw how it spurted out cum. Niall whined loudly and he was red all over. Harry had never seen a guy come without touching the dick. This was just wonderful. He saw Niall emptied himself and he liked it. He continued to fuck him. The cock didn't become slack, instead Niall continued to be hard and horny.   
"Oh sir, go on!"  
Harry kissed him. He brought them together, and he felt how it slipped cum between their bodies. Harry wanted to feel everything and he loved this. Their tongues played with each other, and their bodies were as a unit. Harry himself began to reach foreward. He felt his body shook and he could feel his cock wanted to fill Niall. It was like everything just fell into place. Harry grabbed Nialls one leg and put it over the elbow. He glided now faster and he was right inside him. Niall whined loudly and he showed that everything was perfect.  
"I'm coming!" Harry mumbled hoarsely, and he ended the kiss. He pounded harder and he fucked stronger. He reached there. He closed his eyes, and he pressed hard inside his cock. It vibrated and he came.  
"Oh fuck!" Harry screamed hoarsely and he showed with the entire body at than arrived. He emptied himself and he filled the boy with cum. Niall groaned and he held him tightly around the neck.

Harry released Nialls legs and kissed him. It had been wonderful. Damn, this was the answer to everything. He kissed him with love and with the full lips. Between them stood still Nialls cock. Niall started to bring the hips up and down, and Harry could feel it slid between them. Niall groaned and he took his hands around Harry's waist. Rapid movements, front and back. The cock slid rapidly and became matted with cum. Niall whimpered and he seemed to want to come again. Harry liked that he rubbed himself against Harry, and not against a pillow. This was better and it was more comfortable.

Niall whimpered as if he was crying. He pushed up his cock harder against Harry's bare skin and he held him tightly with his hands. Harry slipped out of the boy's hole and he almost became horny by all this. Niall ended the kiss and he had his mouth wide open. He looked straight into Harry's eyes and the small sounds turned to moans. Harry smiled and he looked down between them. He saw Niall quickly brought his dick back and forth. The shaking and wanted to reach.

Harry spun around so that Niall lay on top of him.  
"Go for it!" he whispered hoarsely. Niall nodded and he closed his eyes. He lay stretched out over Harry and he took his arms around his neck. His butt bounced up and down and he pressed the cock between them. Harry took his hands around his butt and he came with the movements. Niall groaned louder and he pressed his face against Harry's cheek, then he came. He shook and he whimpered again. He pressed his cock against Harry and their bodies became even more wet with cum.

Afterwards was Niall left on top of Harry. He was out of breath and he pressed his lips against Harry's cheek. They both had got something and they were pleased.  
"Thank you!" Niall muttered hoarsely. "I needed that."  
Harry smiled large.  
"Me too!"  
Niall raised his head and he smiled a little bit.  
"Is this a secret?"  
Harry nodded and he smiled back.  
"Yes, no one will ever find out about this?"  
Niall agreed, and he blushed a little bit.  
"How did you know I was gay?"  
Harry was almost breath! That part hadn't he thought about. He played as if he had suspected.  
"It was just a feeling."


	23. Harry and the teddy bear

Harry stood next to the bed and he was naked. He was fourteen years old and he was horny. He saw how his cock was standing straight out and he wanted to do something so he didn't have that feeling. He looked down on the bed and he looked at the big teddy bear, as he always had got. It was almost as tall as Harry and it was big. He quickly put down the teddy bear on its back, and he examined it carefully. Why not? He slid up on the bed and he lay on top of it. He pressed his cock against the soft fur and slowly brought his hips back and forth. Oh, it was nice! He laid his lips against Teddy Bear's cheek and he parted his legs, with the help of the knees. It felt like he was on a girl, or on top of a guy. Again he began to bring the hips back and forth and his cock continued to rub against its soft fur. He took his arms around it and he moaned quietly. In front of him, he imagined that the teddy bear was a person. It was easier to think in that way. He felt his whole body was in motion, and the bed squeaked a little.

Oh, he was so close. Just a little bit. Harry groaned and he closed his eyes. He kissed teddy bear and he fucked him hard. This was what he needed, and he liked it. Yet it was as if something that was missing. He opened his eyes and he pondered. He looked down over the teddy bear and discovered the hole down there. Seam had gone up at one place and a little fluff was sticking out. Harry took his hand down and he stuck in a finger. He felt how soft it was and he felt it could work. He brought his dick towards the hole and replaced the finger with it. He slipped in between the fluff, inside the teddy bear. Oh it was tolerable al right! He groaned. He slid all the way to the pubic hair was pressed against the teddy bear. Harry lay on top of him again and he took his arms around him. Slowly he began to move the hip again, and he closed his eyes. Oh! It was as if he really fucked. He brought his hips faster and faster. He pressed his face to the teddy's cheek and he moaned loudly. The fluff enveloped his cock and actually this worked. He felt his skin slid back and forth over his cock and he felt that tingle down there. He pounded into the teddy bear, and he fucked him hard. Harry groaned and he continued. There was no turning back. He felt his whole body stiffened and he could feel it throbbing. He pressed the whole dick inside and he groaned. He spurted cum and it landed far inside.

Harry remained over the Teddy. He was almost shocked. He had done it? Harry blushed a little bit but at the same time, he acknowledged that he had liked it. He sat up and he slipped out of the teddy bear. He examined it carefully, and he looked down at the hole. Yes, actually it worked. He grabbed the teddy legs and pulled him down. He put up the slack dick on him and rubbed his testicles balls against it. Oh, he again responded. He become horny. Harry smiled and he moaned a little bit. He pressed himself against the teddy bear, and he rubbed the balls harder. The cock stood up and slipped against the soft fur. Harry smiled and he brought the body faster and faster. It was as if the testicles balls was fucking the teddy bear and Harry liked to look at that. He then closed his eyes and he put his hand over his cock. He brought it back and forth between his hand and the teddy bear. Oh it was perfect. Harry whimpered loudly and he pushed harder foreward. He envisioned how he fucked a guy. Yes Harry liked both boys and girls. He favoured both and he liked people.

Harry opened his eyes and he ended up moving the hip. He took his hand away and he pondered. What more could he do. He looked up at the teddy face. Quickly Harry came of something more. He lay down on his back and quickly he took over the teddy bear against him. He laid it on top of him. He moved then at his hip and pressed the cock between them. He held his hands tightly around it, and he closed his eyes. Ah, it was perfect. Harry groaned again and he gasped. This was what he needed. Using the dick and fuck. He spread his legs and he let the teddy bear slide down. It slid down until the face was over Harry's cock. Harry grabbed hold of teddy's head and he brought the hips back and forth. Oh it felt like he sucked. In Harry's imagination, he saw a guy suck him and he loved the imagination. He rubbed hard the cock back and forth over the nose and he uterine high. Yes, some more. Just a few suckling more. Oh yes!

Harry took up his legs over the teddy bear's body and he pressed harder down its nose against his cock. He rubbed harder and he groaned loudly. He felt his entire body buckled up and then he came, again. Harry shook and he spurted cum over teddy bear's nose. It was nice and this was life.

Harry opened his eyes and he looked down at the Teddy Bear. It was actually nice to feel this satisfaction and even that Harry was ashamed, he was satisfied. He rubbed his bit more against him, and then he let go of his head. Oh there was harmony in the body. Harry felt liberated from everything and he swallowed. He stayed and he looked up at the ceiling. Now he had found a fuck buddy. Talk about that you could use many things to have sex.


	24. Niall on the floor

Niall sat alone on the couch. His parents were out and he was home alone. He sighed and he changed the channel on the television. Life was boring and he didn't know what he wanted to do. He was a little tasted, but he didn't dare to do anything. They could come home and then he didn't want that they would see he jerked off. Still, Niall was horny. He swallowed and tried to think of what he would do. He realized he had to test his way. He looked down at his pants. He didn't want take off his clothes, no, they were forced to be on. He looked around the room and he looked at the couch. He peered at the back of the sofa and at the top of it. Slowly, he smiled and he slipped up. He lay stretched out on the couch, on top of its back. He began to quickly bring the hips back and forth. He listened at the same time for the sound of his parents' car. Oh it was good and he groaned quietly. He felt his cock still got something inside the pants, and he liked it. He closed his eyes and he continued. His butt was bobbing up and down on the couch and he did it quickly. Nevertheless, he didn't reached all the way. Niall whimpered. He wanted to come. He opened his eyes and he looked around. Was there something else to rub his cock against?

Niall slipped down on the floor and he lay stretched out on the carpet. Again he began to bring the hips back and forth and he rubbed against the carpet. Perhaps this worked. He closed his eyes and he bit his lip. He lay flat on the floor and he knew how it could work. Yet not! There was only one thing to do. He took his hand under the body and unbuttoned. He pulled down the zipper and he pressed down the cock again. Now it was just one fabric between him and carpet. He began to wiggle the hips again. Oh yes. He smiled a little bit, and he closed his eyes. He felt that it worked. He brought his hip hard back and forth. The underpants slipped down and right as it was he rubbed his dick straight to the carpet on the floor. Niall groaned and he liked it.

Niall pulled down his pants a bit more, so that his buttocks were naked. He groaned and he rubbed harder, faster. Oh it was good. He took his fingers to his lips and he moistened them. He brought down the hand between the buttocks and he started to caress his asshole. Yes, he liked to do so. It was a habit he had, and he liked to test the body. Niall opened his eyes, and he saw a candle. It stood straight up like a dick and he instantly became hungry for it. He had no dildo and he didn't dared to even go and buy one. Quickly he fetched the candle and then he slid down over the carpet again. He pulled down his pants more and he spread his legs. He stuffed the candle between his lips and he soaked it. He spat on it, and then he brought it down between the buttocks with his hand. He closed his eyes and he massaged with it over the asshole. In circles. He pressed a little, and right as it was it penetrate. Niall whimpered. Oh it was good. He let it penetrate as far as he dared. Oh perfect!

Niall let go of the candle. The was sticking straight out from his ass and he felt that it did what it could. He began again to move on the hip. Oh now it was much better. Fast movements. The cock slid up and down and he felt his flexing muscles around the candle. He moaned and he groaned. Faster and harder. He took back his hand and he began to even bring the candle in and out. Faster, harder, and he whimpered. He pressed himself harder against the floor and he felt how he reached there. He felt his body buckled and he felt his cock tingled under him. He began to tremble and then he came. He felt he spurted cum and he almost screamed. It was twitching in the body and he was shaking. Damn, this was the best he had ever experienced. he gasped, and he opened his eyes. He heard a car! Niall quickly stood up. He tore out the candle and quickly ran up the room. He chose to hide it in a drawer and he buttoned his pants. Niall blushed and he was ashamed, but at the same time it had been nice. He wondered what he would say about the carpet on the floor? Perhaps no one saw the small spot?


	25. Jack - the doll - part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophia!  
> I just had to make this. It's not Narry but almost.
> 
> It's about Jack, the doll as they have in two other stories in this book...
> 
> ( ^^,)

Sophia couldn't believe her eyes. She had been looking for the toilet and she had come into a guest room. On the bed was one of those dolls, who looked like a living person. It was a he and he had a great thing that stood out from his body. She blushed. Did Niall and Harry had that in bed? The more she thought about it the more she fantasize about what they did, but she chose to turn away that imagination. Harry and Niall was gay and maybe they liked to have toys. Many ordinary couple had toys? Okay not Sophia and Liam, but there were those who bought dildo and other stuff. She found the toilet but she couldn't stop thinking about the doll. Was it normal that a person had sex with such a thing, and how authentic did that felt? She frowned, and she was almost overly curious.

Sophia chose to go back to the room. All were on the bottom floor and no one knew she was there. She closed the door and she almost tiptoed up to the bed. She couldn't help but look at the doll. She bit her lip and she hesitated. She wanted to touch it, but it felt wrong. She sat down and gently she laid her hand on the doll's stomach. Oh, it was more real against what she had imagined. She let her hand slide up over the chest and the face. Actually, it was almost as skin. She looked down at his dick. Why not? She took down her hand and she let her fingers slide up and down over it. She could almost imagine that it was okay to use that thing. Actually that okay that she could think of having one. Actually, she was a little horny to feel more of the doll. She looked so down on his hand, and she noted that although his fingers were quite okay. She looked toward the door and she listened. No one was upstairs. She looked at his hand again and she felt that she wanted. Maybe Just test?

Sophia pulled the dress up over her hip. She felt a tingling between her legs and she lay down beside the doll. She hesitated, but she took the doll's hand and she brought it down over her panties. She put her own hand over the doll's hand and she began to slowly caress the clitoris. It took her a few seconds to realize it was nice. Small movements in circles and eventually she let even the fingers slide down all over her hole pussy. She raised her knees and she spread her legs more. She put the hand slowly up and down, even in circles. She whimpered and she closed her eyes. It felt so,,, so real!

She was ready to test more. The hand slipped inside her panties down over her pussy again. She bit her lip and she closed her eyes tightly. Slowly up and down. Slowly over the area and she liked it. She felt how wet she was and she noticed that his hand was wet. Oh little more, just a bit more testing. His fingers penetrated and immediately it was as if she woke up. She whimpered and she allowed them to penetrate all the way in. Oh, she was really hungry for a fuck! She slowly started to let his hand fuck her. Quite rapidly faster and eventually she heard it smacked. She brought the hips up and down and she was so close, but she needed more. It was so nice. She felt they really got deep into her and she liked that feeling. She opened her eyes and she looked down at his dick. Perhaps that was to benefit? She released his hand and quickly she tore off her panties. She really wanted to fuck. It was just a doll, so it didn't mean that she was unfaithful.

Sophia slid up over the doll's hip. She was fast, because she knew what she wanted. She took his dick towards the hole and then she lowered her body down. She let it penetrate and it felt like there was a man lying under her. She closed her eyes and she slipped all the way down until she was sitting against his pubic hair. She squealing. Slowly she brought her hip around in circles. Slowly she opened up and slowly made her body ready. She pulled down the dress so that her two breasts were visible. Slowly she began to caress the nipples, as she wanted to be caressed. They responded and they were hard. She bit her lip and she slowly began to slide up and down. Oh it was so wonderful.

It took Sophia few minutes and then it was as if she forgot about time and space. She rode the doll quickly. She fucked him and she moaned. She liked to feel that something filled her and she loved when her pussy was swollen and got what it wanted. She bent forward and she let a hand land next to the doll's head, to keep the balance. She continued to fuck and she let the second hand slip down between the legs. She began to caress her hard clitoris and it took up all her wits. It tingled and she was so close. The bed creaked and she heard how damp she was. She whimpered and she struggled to get there. It was so close and she loved it.

Sophia opened her eyes and immediately she saw the doll's lips. She whimpered. She envisioned how the doll took care of her clitoris. Maybe it would work. She noted quickly that there was a tongue in there. It was a tongue as you could pull out and directly she did that. The tongue felt perhaps not as a real one, but she was to horny. Quickly she slipped up and she sat over the face. She lowered her body and she let the hips move back and forth. It wasn't like a man licked her, but she liked it. The tongue was movable and she made it so that it stood straight out. She could fuck it with?

Sophia moved a bit on the body, and she lowered herself down over the tongue. It penetrate. She whimpered and she closed her eyes. She began to quickly ride the tongue and she brought the body up and down over the face. She caressed her breasts again with one hand and the other hand slid down between her legs. She stroked hard. She moaned, and she felt how she was moving down over his face. Up and down, faster, harder, and eventually she reached there. She whimpered loudly and she sat down with the whole tongue inside her pussy. She desperately stroked her clitoris and the whole body began to shake, she shrugged and she slipped through a long orgasm. The tongue was so deep inside her and she rubbed herself against his lips. She screamed.

Sophia slowly opened her eyes. She was in a fog. She was totally dull in the body. She looked down at the doll and she laughed a little bit. Now she understood why guys had it in the bed. She moved around the pussy little in circles, and she let the last feeling slip through her. She pressed down against his lips and she smiled big. Then she glided off him. She saw where she had been. Doll's hand was damp. His cock looked really used and it was wet all over his face.

Sophia slid down to the others and she had made sure that it wouldn't show that she was new-fucked. She saw that Liam was busy with friends and she puffed out. He hadn't missed her. Harry slid up behind her and he smiled big.  
"Like Jack?"  
She frowned.  
"Who?"  
Harry grinned quietly and he put his lips against her ear.  
"Jack, the guy who is in the guest room."  
She was breathless.  
"You mean the doll?"  
Harry laughed and he nodded.  
"I know he's okay and a good fuck. Between us, I know you enjoyed!"


	26. The masseur

Niall lay on his stomach and just enjoyed. He really didn't regret that he had gone to that guy who everyone was talking about. Massage was really what Niall now needed and he didn't mind as it turned out that Harry was looking. He had green eyes, dark curly hair and he was tattooed. He only had on a pair of short white pants on and his tattoos were visible. Niall liked what he saw. He really liked this guy. Partly it was because surely he was handsome, but Niall also liked his hands, as slowly massaged every part of Nialls back.

"Lay now on your stomach!"  
Harry's voice was muffled and nearly in seduces term. Niall spun around, but he let that little towel hide his private part. Harry had wanted him to be naked and had at first had Niall hesitated. But still, he pulled off everything and he had then that white towel to put over the part. Harry continued, and he massaged Nialls shoulders, his arms, his chest. Niall enjoyed and he closed his eyes. In the background, he heard that relaxing music as was played. It was a mix between a piano and sounds of water. Niall liked it.

The legs! Niall felt Harry massaged the full thighs, the knees and down towards the foot. He even rubbed the foot and it was wonderful, the same like when he touched the rest of the body. Indeed, this became something that he late would forget. Harry then went up again and Niall gasped when Harry's hands slid up under the towel and touched Nialls balls.  
"Just enjoy!" Harry mumbled hoarsely. "Lie still, close your eyes and let me do everything."  
Niall gasped when his hand slowly slid up over the penis. Under the towel and gently Harry massaged it. Niall couldn't undergo to become horny. The oil on Harry's hand did improve matters. It was as if the whole body reacted and Niall bit his lip.  
"Oh good!" Harry mumbled and the towel slipped away. The hands massaging Nialls pubic hair and then his hard cock again. Slowly, small movements and it was almost as if they had sex. In the end, Harry grabbed hold of the cock. The same movements, but slowly up and down. Sometimes was the thumb massaging the glans and immediately yelped Niall quiet. Harry seemed to like it and he massaged more up and down a little bit faster. He now had the cock in one hand and Niall heard the sound from the oil, from the hand and from the skin as slid up and down over the hard shaft.

Harry's second-hand grabbed hold of Nialls balls. It was as if the whole body shook. It was so damn nice. The hand stroked the bottom and the other hand continued to bring the foreskin up and down, a little faster. The hand dropped the balls and slowly drifted down between Nialls buttocks. Slowly, they found the hole and gently they massaged over the opening. Niall whimpered and he wasn't aware that he spread his little legs. He felt his whole body aware of the hands. Harry also seemed to understand that Niall thirsted for more.

A finger penetrated. Niall whimpered. He felt Harry how brought in the finger all the way and he continued to take care of the cock with the other hand. Slowly the finger to slide in and out. Slowly and almost seductive. Niall whimpered a little more and he parted now completely on the legs. Two fingers, three fingers. Niall stopped feeling. He followed in what happened. Faster movements. The fingers fucked him and it didn't hurt.

A tongue tip began to play with the glans. Niall whimpered. He felt his whole body was unbalanced, in a wonderful way. He groaned now and he felt how the tongue slid up and down over the shaft. Quickly, wonderful and so perfect. Harry's lips enveloping the glans and then he sucked in the whole cock between his lips, straight into his mouth and straight for the throat. Niall took hold of the sheet with his hands and he brought up the hip. At the same time began the fingers to do wonders. Niall didn't know what he would do. He wanted to come. He was so horny that he couldn't think clearly. He heard Harry slurped, how he continued to let the dick fuck his gorgeous lips and everything was almost too much.

Niall let his hands fall down on Harry's head. He felt how everything just spun around. He brought the hips up and down and how Harrys fingers fucked him harder. Niall whined far down from his throat and he wasn't even aware that he was in a room. Full cock tingling and the entire body spanned. Harry picked up speed and eventually it was like everything just released. Niall pressed his head down over his cock with his hands and he sprayed straight into Harry's mouth. Niall shook and he cried almost. Full body dropped reason and it was like everything just fell into place.

Niall opened his eyes and he looked down at Harry. The dark guy licked the dick with his tongue, and he smiled up at Niall. His fingers continued to remain inside the hole and he looked pleased.  
"The whole body must be in balance." he whispered hoarsely. Niall just stared at him and he couldn't understand that this had happened. He dropped his head and he let his hands landing on the mattress. Harry stood up and picked up the towel. He wiped his own face, and he began to once again bring his fingers in and out inside Niall. Niall didn't resist, and he watched as Harry pulled off his short pants. He threw the towel and his only piece of clothing away. Then he smeared in his own dick with oil. Niall saw how big it was and he gasped a little bit. Harry slid up on the bed, between Nialls leg and he smiled big.  
"We are continuing," he muttered hoarsely. "When you leave me today, you will feel like a new person."

Niall closed his eyes when he felt Harry penetrated. Harry held the hip smoothly between his hands and he just worked with the hip. Slowly, inch by inch, until he filled out the entire Niall to the brim. The Irishman whimpered. Harry seemed created for this and he bent over him. He took up Nialls legs around his waist, and he placed his hands on each side of Nialls body. Slowly out and then slow in. Niall whimpered. Slowly out and softly in again. Niall wanted more. Niall opened his eyes and he looked beseechingly up at Harry. Harry was red across his face and he bit his lip. He slid down so that he was down over the Irishmans body and he put his face next to his neck.  
"We do it my way!" he groaned hoarsely. Niall whimpered.  
"Faster!"  
Harry shook his head.  
"Not yet!"

Niall closed his eyes, and he felt his own cock again stood straight out between their bodies. He felt he slowly got fucked and it was almost as if Harry wanted to torment him.

Harry put his arms up over Nialls head and his whole body was pressed against Niall. Slowly, he increased the speed, slowly brought his hips faster up and down and he pressed his lips against Nialls ear. Niall whimpered and he even brought his arms around Harry's body. He tried to accept that it wasn't done quickly. Harry moved the body so perfect and Niall felt he was hitched all over the body.  
"Do you feel how I massage you inside." Harry whined. Niall nodded. He now felt it everywhere and he was aware of the slightest change. "Oh, you are so receptive."  
Niall gasped.  
"And you know what you're doing?"  
Harry groaned.  
"Yes!"

Harry began to bring the hip faster up and down. He pounded now straight into Niall and he filled out as much as was possible. They both groaned and landed in that state. The entire bed creaked and they didn't hear the music in the background. They took over the room and their bodies burned.

Harry grabbed hold of Nialls legs and drew them up. He took them over his own shoulders and Niall was now double under him. He fucked hard and he saw that Niall liked it. Between his legs was his cock as now and bobbing up and down. It was bobbing in step with how they fucked and Harry liked it. He liked to see hard things. Niall raised his hands and took them around Harry's neck. Without that it was planned, they started to kiss each other. Niall felt the taste of cum, but he had nothing against it. Harry was good at everything, even at kissing and Niall wanted to experience everything. Harry groaned loudly and he pounded harder right into Niall. It sounded between their bodies and it sounded when the cock pounded in and the testicles balls bounced against Nialls ass.

Niall continued to kiss Harry, with his tongue, and he let a hand slide down to his own cock. He wielded the fingers around it and then he began to bring the skin quickly up and down over the hard body part. Niall whimpered, Harry groaned and together they created harmonious massage.

Niall shook and he hitched the body. He bent up in a bow, and he could no longer answer the kiss. Their lips were against each other, but now they only the puffed high. Niall closed his eyes tightly and he brought his hand desperately up and down. He felt his whole body reached all the way and finally he shouted straight out. It was like it just splash, and then came all at once. Niall whimpered and he buckled himself in total. He knew felt it got cum all over both their bodies and hands were wet.

Harry released Nialls legs and he pushed up his own tight up against Nialls ass . He was now at the end and he was desperate. He fucked the Irishman hard and he felt almost like a madman. He felt how their bodies were spattered with cum and Harry liked it. He pressed down the stomach against Nialls stomach, just to get more of his cum his own body. Then he came! He put his face on Nialls neck and he came inside him. He felt his whole body let out all the cum, straight into the tender hole, and it was wonderful. He held his arms tightly around Nialls neck and Harry shrugged throughout the body.

"Now you are totally massaged!"  
Harry smiled and he sat up. He slipped out from the Irishman and he regarded him foggy.  
"Yes?" Niall muttered hoarsely. "Now it's only the payment? You said one hundred dollars?"  
Harry smiled wryly and he bent over him.  
"You know what, this time, I offer the massage for free." he whispered hoarsely content. "Think of it as a gift and maybe you'll come back?"  
Niall smiled slightly and he nodded.  
"Can I book a new appointment today?"  
Harry nodded with satisfaction and he kissed Niall lips.  
"How about we book up every week?"  
Niall frowned.  
"It will be expensive?"  
Harry had a second thoughts.  
"No, it will only cost you a dinner, on Friday, at my house."


	27. Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry see...  
> Niall come...  
> Harry come...

Harry was breathless. He just stared at the bed and he didn't know if he dared to walk through the door. He had heard the sounds before he responded and now he regretted that he had walked into the bedroom. He regretted it because he didn't know what he would do.

Niall lay on the bed, on his stomach, between his legs, he had a pillow. He rubbed his hard part against it and one could see how his ass was moving up and down. He lay with his cheek against the sheet and he groaned loudly. There was little sounds that told you that he had a rather pleasant time in bed. Beside Niall was a dildo and lube. Niall didn't seem to need that part. He rubbed himself hard and he seemed to forget time and space. Harry just stared at him. His perfect butt, Nialls prefect body and his now red face. Niall bit his lip, he moistened his lips, and he moved the body up and down. It was as if Harry had started at the computer and as he watched a porn video. It was that feeling he got in the whole body and his cock reacted. Harry felt the pressed inside his pants and he couldn't stop staring.

Niall reached out his hand and he grabbed the dildo, and with the other hand he parted the buttocks. The dildo was already smeared with lubricant and Niall pressed the On button, so that it began to vibrate. He brought it toward his ass-hole and with some simple while he got it to penetrating. Harry saw how the dildo slowly filled out the hole and slowly penetrate into that dark cave. Niall groaned and he didn't even understand how sexy he was.  
"Fuck!" was heard from the wet lips and Niall closed his eyes. He was now red all over his body and he started pushing the dildo as far as it went. He then laid out his hands beside his head, and he proceeded to bring the hips back and forth against the pillow. Straight out of the ass pointed the dildo and created a sound that meant only one thing. Niall liked it and Harry watched as the Irishman really took advantage of every moment. He moaned loudly and he brought the hips up and down a little bit faster. Harry saw how the testicles balls were safely under his cock and how they slowly was rubbed in the same movement against the pillow. Niall parted more on his legs and he whimpered higher.

Harry couldn't even stand still. He quickly pulled down his fly and he picked up his cock. He grabbed it and began to jerk, quickly and intensely. He stared straight at Nialls ass, as now had a big dildo in itself. It was moving up and down, in the same movement as the Irish did. Niall whimpered as if he was injured, but his body said that he was in every move he made and he loved it. The dildo was vibrating far inside him and created feelings that couldn't be describe. Harry put his hand quickly up and down on his cock. He tried not to moan and he bit his lip.

Niall took back his hand and he grabbed hold of the dildo. He began moving it in and out, fast movements. He was breathing rapidly and he hitched the body. Harry watched as he bit his lip, and Niall seemed to be near. It was as if his body just did it, and he had nothing to say about it. He brought the dildo quickly straight into the ass and it was like he loved to do it hard and fast. Harry whimpered quietly and he looked down at his own cock. It stood straight out and he saw how the foreskin slid back and forth over the hole thing.

Niall took the hip more rapidly back and forth. He rose the vibrator, and he let the dildo fuck him hard and fast. He let out small whimper and he buckled the body even more. Harry watched as his cock slid in between the pillow, under Nialls body. He saw how the dildo was penetrating, hard, in and out and it all made him almost to come directly. He swallowed and he gritted. He didn't want to Niall would know that he saw.

Niall pressed the pillow between his legs even more and he seemed to be closer than ever. He moaned, he whimpered and he got the dildo to fuck him harder. He brought his ass up and down at a rate that was nearly impossible. Right as it was, he reached there. He pressed the whole dildo inside with the palm. Niall was squealing. It pulled at his body in movements and he inserted his cock hard between the pillow and himself. He gasped and finally solidified, he added. He came straight out of the soft material.

Harry backed out of the bedroom, still with his cock in his hand. He groaned loudly as soon as he came out on the doorstep and he closed the door. A hand against the door and one hand between his legs. He closed his eyes and he did a lot of work to not groan loudly. He still had the image of an Irishman in bed. Niall had done it and he had been better than anything else, as Harry had ever seen. Quickly, he brought his hand back and forth and in the end he sprayed straight out the door.

Harry shook in his body, he buckled himself and he emptied it all out, the cum, as he had. It was as if it just came and he couldn't handle it. Slowly he opened his eyes and he looked down. The door was splattered with cum, but who cared? At a hotel they had to put up with many things, and among other things they were accustomed to horny guys.


	28. An early Christmas present

Niall couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Santa Claus on the street and he saw how the person started to walk away. Niall panicked. He didn't want to lose the sight of Santa Claus, but something told him that it wasn't the real person, yet? The man disappeared into an old local. Niall followed. He was just at that age when all at school annoyed those who believed in Santa Claus, but Niall didn't dare to let go of the dream of a magical land. It felt wrong to be grown up and it felt wrong to stop believing in something.

"Excuse me!"  
Niall was just compelled to say something. The man spun around and he looked in surprise at Niall.  
"Uh huh?"  
Niall tried to be calm. He looked into a pair of green eyes and he saw that his face was friendly under his beard.  
"I have not had a wish."  
Santa Claus hesitated and he didn't seem ready to continue being kind. He sighed and he sat down on a chair.  
"Yes, let's get it over with. So what do you want for Christmas?"  
Niall lit up like the sun, and he did what all young children. He jumped up in Santa's lap and he took his arms around his neck.  
"I want a boyfriend!"  
Yes, that was the only thing that Niall wanted for the moment. He had otherwise everything he wanted, but he hadn't dared to flirt with guys yet. Santa Claus was surprised.  
"But I'm not so sure I can produce such thing for Christmas. That you have to fix on your own."  
Niall sighed. He liked Santa Claus and when he was little, he had had many fantasies about that man. Recently, Niall had also imagined that Santa seduced him and that they had sex.  
"But I must have a boyfriend!" Niall mumbled uncertainly. "You know, I also want to have sex and be kissing."  
Santa became red in the face and he just stared at Niall.  
"Eh! You mean you want to show openly that you are gay?"  
Niall rolled his eyes and then he chose to nod.  
"Yes, something like that and you're the only one who can help me."  
Santa Claus hesitated.  
"I only care about the toys and things that parents can buy. That you want is more private and I suggest you sort it out on your own."  
Niall was slightly irritated.  
"But then you have to kiss me? I can get a kiss as a Christmas gift from you. It's not too much to ask for?"  
Santa Claus was quiet.  
"A kiss?"  
Niall nodded and he put his head askew.  
"I want you to kiss me and it have to be such a heavy as others do and I promise that I am happy after that."

Nialls stomach was rumbling when he felt Santa's lips met his. It tingled all over and he wanted more. The man tasted coffee and actually Niall liked that it was that taste. His tongue was so soft and he groped. Niall pressed himself closer to him and he developed the kiss. Santa Claus took his arms around him and he seemed satisfied. Niall refused to end the kiss and he felt it become hard between his legs. Therefore, he decided to test the Santa Claus a little. He took his hand and took it between his legs. Santa Claus responded, but he understood that there was no point to say no. Instead, he began to caress Niall outside the pants and Niall spread his legs. Maybe that Santa Claus could give him more than just a kiss for Christmas? Niall snapped up the pants, pulled it out and immediately took Santa Claus hold of his cock. It was as if he understood that Niall didn't require so much. Niall liked to sit there and he groaned loudly. Santa's clothes were so soft and they reminded almost about the blanket as Niall had over the bed. Niall unbuttoning the jacket, and he unbuttoned his shirt. He wanted that Santa Claus would see him, see his body and perhaps that they could then have sex? He seemed to like Nialls body. He looked down at the boy's nude top and he let the kiss slide from the lips over Nialls cheek and down his throat. Niall felt how Santa Claus became hard down there. It felt through the cloth and it pressed up against Nialls butt.

"Would Santa Claus want to have anything from me?" Niall whispered hoarsely. He lifted his head and he looked into Nialls eyes.   
"I almost want to fuck you, but it's too much to ask?"   
Niall smiled. This was his lucky day. He took himself away from his lap and he stood in front of the man. Niall quickly took off all his clothes and then he slipped up on Santa's knee again. With a leg on each side of his thigh and he ended up with the dick in the right place. Niall took his arms around Santa's neck and he started rubbing up against his hardness. Niall bit his lip and he brought the hip faster against the hard part. Santa Claus groaned and he leaned back. He closed his eyes and he liked it. Niall did the right thing. He pulled down Santa Claus fly and he picked up his cock. It was big. Niall liked it and he looked down on it. He stroked his hand him a few times up and down, and then he looked into the green eyes again.  
"Can I ride you?"  
The reaction was exactly as Niall wanted. He nodded and he took his hands around Nialls waist. Niall did as he had seen on a porn movie. He smeared in the Santa Claus cock with saliva so that it was wet. Then he lifted his hips and took it towards the hole. He massaged around a bit before he slowly sat down, so that the dick penetrate, and he closed his eyes. Santa Claus opened up the hole and it was wonderful. Niall whimpered and he sat straight down on Santas knees, with the whole hardness in the asshole. Santa groaning high.  
"Oh my God, I need this!"  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"Me too!"

Niall kept his arms tightly around The Santa neck and she rode him fast. Their lips embracing each other and they were both inside each movement. Niall liked that Santa Claus only showed his cock. Niall didn't want to see anything more, because he loved the fantasy that Santa Claus had sex with him.

"Oh my son!" Santa Claus mumbled hoarsely. "Damn, I love to fuck."  
Niall just smiled. He felt how he bounced up and down and he heard the cock slid in and out. Niall stroked at the same time his own cock against Santa Claus clothes, because they seemed to be so large and he rubbed the cock perfect over he fabric. Niall groaned and he closed his eyes.  
"Come inside me. It will be your Christmas present!"  
Santa Claus whimpered.  
"Oh thanks!" he whispered hoarsely. "I'll come hard inside you so that you will be as happy as me."

Santa Claus took his arms tightly around Niall's naked body and he forced him down. He twitched and he whined. Niall felt how it got in hot cum inside his asshole and he understood that Santa Claus had come. Niall let him calm down and then he looked into the green eyes again.  
"And what about me?"  
Santa Claus smiled.  
"We change the place! Sit on the chair."

Niall couldn't believe his own eyes. Santa slid down on his knees in front of him. Quickly he caught up Niall cock between his lips and began to suck him. Niall closed his eyes, and he took his hands toward Santa's head. Damn, this was thus more than what he had wished for. He felt he quickly slid in and out between the lips, and it was so nice.  
"Damn I'll be there soon!" whimpered Niall. Santa Claus just went on and his head bounced up and down. He had one hand on each side of Niall hip and he sucked with care. Niall heard how it smacked, how it was drawn, and how the entire body shook with excitement. Niall was too young to be able to continue for long. He came before he even wanted to come. It just spurted out and Santa Claus gulped increasingly it all. Niall whimpered, he twitched and he was shaking.

"This is our secret." murmured Santa horse and he looked up at Niall. It was cum all over his lips and he smiled uncertainly. Niall nodded and he saw that Santa Claus licked him clean down there.  
"No one will still believe in me."  
Santa Claus laughed a little.  
"Maybe not, but this is kind of a secret as stays between us. It's my gift to you and your gift to me."  
Niall nodded happily.  
"And thanks for the Christmas present. This was the best December month of my life."


	29. Alcohol and Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ^^)

Niall giggle like a little girl. Hary just smiled and he dropped him down on the bed. Niall had really partied hard and Harry had been forced to take him back to the hotel. It was unusual that Niall drank more than he could stand, and in a way it amused Harry right this evening. The Irishman had been like a whirlwind, and he had spoken with everyone, but now he was just mischievous and he didn't seemed to understand what happened around him.  
"You'll go now huh?"  
Niall lay down on his back in bed with his legs against the floor. Harry watched him with a smile and he nodded.  
"Yes, and you need to sleep."  
Niall giggled again and he put his arms straight out over the bed.  
"I can't undress my self." He held up a foot in the air. "Help me?"  
Harry hesitated. He looked towards the door and it was closed. Maybe he could help Niall? The Irishman had to come into the bed. Harry walked up to him and he quickly got off the shoes. Niall smiled with his whole face and he looked all the time straight at Harry. It was as if he liked to get the help.  
"And the socks?"  
Harry laughed a little bit. He took off Niall his socks and put them in the shoes.  
"And my pants!" Niall continued cheerfully. Harry rolled his eyes,  
"I'm not your personal slave."  
Niall laughed and he showed how loving he was.  
"Harry, take off my pants."  
Harry nodded a little bit. He bent down and he undid the button, pulled down the zipper. Then he grabbed the pants legs and he pulled. Niall laughed and he lifted a little bit on the butt to help.  
"You know how to do this?"  
Harry just smiled. He put Nialls pants on a chair and then he looked at him again.  
"Something more?"  
Niall sat up and he raised his arms straight up.  
"The sweater please!"  
Harry felt a tingling in his stomach. It was the first time he undressed Niall clothes, but he had wanted that it was due to another causes. Nialls gorgeous skin was so attractive and when he pulled the sweater off, he saw the dark hair on Nialls chest. Niall was really neat. Harry folded the shirt and placed it over the pants.  
"And my boxers?"  
Harry almost stopped breathing and he spun around.  
"Huh?"  
Niall continued to smile at that mischievous way and he wiggled provocatively with the hips up and down on the bed.  
"You heard me. Take off my boxers!"  
Harry hesitated, but Niall gave him a knowing look.  
"I want to sleep naked. Is there something wrong with that?"  
Harry gulped and he shook his head. He walked over to the bed and without looking at Nialls private part, he drew them off and folded them together. He put them on the chair over the other clothes.  
"And the quilt?"  
Harry smiled a little bit again. Niall was really on that mischievous mood? Harry spun around and he couldn't now help but see out over Nialls body. He was really something special to behold. Niall was lying on his back across the bed, but his feet were landed on the floor. He was red over his face, maybe because of alcohol? He smiled with his whole face and he looked straight into Harry's eyes. Harry chose to let that moment die, as he wanted to keep. He really wanted to look at Nialls body, but it wasn't convenient for the moment.

Niall slid up on the bed. Harry took the blanket and he was on his way to put it over the Irishman's body, when he saw that Niall had got boner. Niall didn't seem ashamed and rather than not show it, he lay still on his back. Nialls left hand slid down and began slowly moving his fingers up and down. over it.  
"And then we have this!" he muttered hoarsely. "It needs a little care too!"  
Harry swallowed. He didn't know what to say. He saw how the whole hand wielded around it and Niall brought now the hand more deliberately up and down. He moaned quietly.  
"Come on, Harold!" he whispered hoarsely. "I know you want it."  
Harry dropped the blanket and he swallowed. Damn, wanted Niall to go further? He was under the influence of alcohol? Maybe this was just a silly test.  
"Niall, we shouldn't...!"  
Niall licked his lips and he groaned higher.  
"Yes we should!" he whispered hoarsely. "I want you to touch my body and I want you to kiss me."  
Harry let his eyes slip away from the hand and up over the Irishman's body until their eyes met.  
"But....?"  
Niall spread his legs and he jerked faster. The sound of a hand that slid up and down were heard in the room.  
"I want!" he muttered hoarsely. "I'm horny and I want you to quench my thirst. I want you to do what you want with my body."

Harry ends up like in a trance. He slid up on the bed, and without thinking, he lay down next to Niall, on the side, with his belly against him. Niall smiled a little bit and he seemed satisfied.  
"Oh Harold, hell, I want you."  
Niall took up the other hand, put it behind Harry's neck, and forced their heads together. Their lips almost met with a smack and it was as if this was meant to happen.

Harry answered the kiss and it only took a few minutes before their tongues played with each other. Nialls lips were so swollen and they welcomed Harry's lips. Harry moaned quietly and without that he was aware he let his hand slide down and he took over the work with Nialls cock. Niall took both his arms around Harry's neck and forced him down even more, against him.

Harry felt he was horny. It stood straight out between his legs and Niall was aware of it. The Irishman snapped up Harry's pants and with a simple movement, he took out Harry's cock in the open. Niall took care of his hard part with his hand and they continued to kiss each other. Harry groaned. This was like a dream, it was something that didn't happen, yet this was precisely this as now was happening. Harry felt Niall's hand went up and down with the skin over his cock. It was so nice, so exciting and so wrong. Yet he didn't want to stop. Nialls cock was so easy to take care of, and he knew that the Irishman was used to jerk off. He had done that many times when he didn't know that Harry saw it. There were so many times as Harry had wanted to help him, but such a thing you don't do with a friend. Now he still got to do it and it was more magic against what he had imagined.

One thing led to another. Harry was finally naked beside Niall and they were totally inside the spell. Their lips were like made for each other and their hands worked faster. Both of them moaned and it was as if they didn't think that anything was wrong in that two friends did this. Niall pulled Harry more and more upon himself, and finally lay Harry on top of the Irishman. They let go of each other's cocks and instead slipped their arms around each other's bodies. Niall spread his legs for Harry and it was as if he wanted everything. Harry landed with his dick against Nialls cock. He brought therefore the hip up and down and he rubbed them against each other. He felt his entire body buckled and how he had reached that moment when he couldn't back away.

"Fuck me!"  
Harry ended the kiss and he stared in surprise straight into the blue eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Niall groaned and he smiled weakly.  
"Fuck me. I want you to penetrate into me and take me."  
Harry hesitated.  
"I don't have lube?"  
Niall put his lips against Harry's and he smiled bigger.  
"Stretch out your hand and feel inside the bedside table drawer."  
Harry obeyed, and to his surprise, there was a bottle of lube. The only question that popped up was if Niall had planned this. Niall kissed Harry's neck and kissed his shoulder. He moved on the whole body and it was like he was a different person.  
"Are you sure?"  
Niall nodded.  
"Damn just fuck me!"

Harry massaged up Nialls asshole. He smeared the entrance with lube and he heard Niall moaned with excitement. He brought his cock hard up against Harry and he showed what he wanted. Harry felt the tip of the index finger penetrated. Niall whimpered higher. Full finger slipped in and he felt how tight Niall was. Niall lay still and he seems to like the fact that the finger slipped in and out. Harry began to slowly slide harder the finger in and out, around in circles and he opened up. Niall put his legs around Harry's waist and they finished the kiss. They looked straight into each other's eyes and Harry understood that the Irishman got used to it now. Two fingers penetrated. Niall closed his eyes and he parted his lips. Three fingers! Niall moaned louder and he began to bring the hip at the same rate as his fingers fucked him. He shook and he was sweaty, just as Harry was.

Harry brought the glans toward the hole. Gently, he pressed it against the ass and he felt how the tip penetrated. Niall showed that he wanted more and he opened his eyes. He took up the legs more over Harry's body, so that the butt would be in the right position. He was almost double for Harry.

Harry groaned and he felt himself slowly penetrate deeper inside. Niall opened up slowly and eventually had Niall the whole cock inside him. The Irishman moaned and he started to kiss Harry again. They lay quite still, just because Harry wanted to enjoy this moment. He held his arms tightly around Nialls neck and it was just a wonderful ideal. When he felt that Niall was accustomed, he slowly began to bring his cock out, then back in. Niall whimpered and he bit Harry's lips. It was as if he wasn't happy for the moment. Harry felt Nialls hands slid down over Harry's butt and he parted Harrys buttocks. Niall began to caress Harry's asshole and he released the lip with his teeth.  
"Damn just fuck!" he whispered hoarsely. "I have wanted for so long to have you and I wont change my mind tomorrow."  
Harry nodded. He increased his speed. Nialls finger did miracles down there and when Niall managed to penetrate with a finger, opened all the doors up. Harry groaned and he put his face to Nialls cheek. He fucked harder and he felt Nialls finger fucked him in the same way. Harry groaned and he closed his eyes. How did Niall know that Harry liked to have fingers inside his ass? It was something that not many knew about, only they as Harry had fucked before this day. Harry liked to have sex in exactly the way as they now fucked. He loved to feel that the asshole was with them and he loved to feel his cock got to play a little bit.

"Harder!" Harry mumbled hoarsely. Niall obeyed and this time he brought up three fingers. He managed to take his fingers quickly in and out, and he seemed to like doing that. Harry groaned louder and he felt himself faster fucked Niall. He was in a fog, and it was just wonderful to do something he had dreamed of doing.

Harry screamed as he came. He pressed the whole cock hard inside and he pumped out the cum. Niall pressed his fingers all inside the ass and it was as if the whole body landed elsewhere. Harry shrugged and he was shaking. Damn, it was wonderful.

"I also want to come!"  
Harry lifted his head from Nialls cheek and he looked into his eyes. He felt that Niall let his fingers slip out. Harry nodded his head a little bit.  
"Would you like to fuck me?"  
Niall giggled a little bit.  
"Show what you can do and make me surprised."

Harry kissed Nialls lips, then he slid down and kissed his chin, down the neck, and then he took care of the nipples. Niall closed his eyes, and he enjoyed. He took his hands over Harry's head and he went along. Harry got the nipples become hard and he dug occasionally down his nose in the wonderful hair of Nialls chest. Slow down over the belly and Harry kissed skin as if it were precious. In the end he landed between Nialls legs. Quickly he picked up Nialls legs over his shoulders and he sucked hold of the cock with his lips. Niall whimpered and he showed with the entire body that he loved it. His legs slid around Harry's neck as if it were a body. Harry sucked in all the cock and let his tongue play with it. Niall whimpered and he brought his fingers through Harry's long hair.  
"Oh fuck!" he shouted foggy. "Continue!"

Harry sucked off Niall in the best way. His head went up and down and he really felt how he affected the Irishman. One hand was holding down Nialls hip and one hand began to play with his balls. Niall moaned louder and he was hitched all over the body. He was red and he was sweating.  
"Oh Harry, fuck, suck!"

Niall pressed down Harry's head with force and he pushed the body up into a bow. He brought Harry's head as he wanted, up and down, and he came. He spurted cum straight in against Harry's throat. It was as if it didn't end, and he was shaking. He shrugged and finally he sank down against the mattress, and he let go of the hair.

Harry suck and then he was swallowing the cock a final time. Then he raised his head and he saw how happy the Irishman was. Niall let his legs slide off him and landed on each side of his body. Harry realized what had happened. He had now had sex with Niall and this wasn't something that belonged to the ordinary. Niall seemed to sense what he was thinking, and without opening his eyes, he began to talk.  
"I drank alcohol just to get to you. I played that I was influenced, Harry, just to seduce you."  
Harry swallowed and he just stared up at Nialls face. Niall opened his eyes and he looked straight up at the ceiling.  
"I've wanted you for so long and it became a nuisance. I don't regret what we've done and you get to decide what you want to do tomorrow with me, but I love you!"


	30. The neighbour

Harry lay on his stomach in bed, and he rubbed his dick against the pillow. He was horny and when that happen he wanted to come. He had taken down his pants down to his knees, and he felt the pillow took hold of the skin. He brought hips back and forth and he groaned quietly. His mother was in the kitchen and his father wasn't home. The bed creaked a little, but just so little that no one heard what he did. He looked down on the pillow and he saw how the glans slid back and forth. He felt his whole body needed it. Damn the bed squeaked. He slipped off and he was unsure what he would do. It used to be enough to lie there and rub his cock against the pillow. He stood up on the floor and he thought for a few seconds. He didn't like to jerk off with his hands. For some reason, it was quite dirty to do so, but it was okay to do it in other ways.

Harry put the pillow on the desk and he slid up on the hard surface. He lay across the table and he brought the pillow between his legs. He slowly began to once again to fuck the pillow. He bit his lip, and he likes it. He happened to look out the window, straight at the neighbour's house. There stood the neighbour's father. Niall Horan, was his name. Harry gasped. Niall stood in a window and peered straight at Harry, who continued to rub his cock against the pillow. The first thought was to stop, but at the same time there was a tingling in Harry's stomach. Someone saw when he did it, and in fact, he liked it, although that Niall was an older man and he had a son in Harry's age.

Harry died up the sweater so that Niall saw everything. He eased a little on the body so that Niall could also see how the cock slid back and forth. Harry liked to show it. Niall stood completely still and it was as if he wanted to see more. He wanted to see Harry how had it good. Harry smiled a little bit. He wanted to test more. He sat up and took away the pillow. Instead, he lay down right over the cold surface and he let now the neighbour to see everything. He allowed the body to be a tum over the desk, but he was still rubbing his cock against the cold surface. Niall responded immediately and Harry saw how he pulled down the zipper. He also saw how Niall took out his cock and he quickly began to jerk off. Harry groaned. Damn, it was exciting. Harry took off all his clothes and he couldn't stop to look at Niall. They teased each other, they made another hot. A young boy and an older man. Harry groaned. He brought the hip rapidly back and forth. The entire desktop creaked, but this time he didn't care. He brought his cock against the flat surface and he was so close. He saw Niall grimaced and that he also was close. Harry bit his lip and he looked down at his own cock. It shook, it was ready and wanted to spurt out cum.

Harry arrived. He pushed down his cock and he was shaking. He felt it spurted cum all over the desk and he squeezed everything out. He gasped and he groaned. When he again looked toward the window again Niall was gone.

\--

It took a few days. Harry blushed at the thought of what had happened and he chose to be silent. Niall did now look at him, in a special way. Maybe it was because they had a secret? Harry liked the secret.

One day after school appeared Niall up. Harry and his mom had just come home and they jumped out of the car.  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but could I borrow your son this afternoon?"  
Harry gulped and he felt tingling. He sensed immediately that Niall might want to talk about what had happened. His mom smiled.  
"Oh? Why?"  
Niall seemed to have planned everything.  
"Well I was thinking that I need help with something in the attic and he gets paid."  
She nodded a little bit and she looked at Harry.  
"Sure?"  
Harry nodded. He didn't dare to say no. Niall looked at him with big eyes and he smiled.  
"You don't need to be afraid. I promise that you will be satisfied with the payment, very satisfied."

Harry didn't know what to say. Niall took him into the house, in silence, and he showed Harry up in the attic. Up there were old couches and other things. Niall closed the door and then he looked at Harry.  
"You know that time when you were at your desk?"  
Harry blushed.  
"Yes?"  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"I want you to do it again in front of me. I liked it and I saw that you also liked it."  
Harry didn't know what to say. He looked around.  
"But this is no desk up here?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"Choose whatever you want. You get to rub yourself against everything, only you are naked and show me how nice it is."  
Harry nodded a little bit and actually he likes the idea. He walked over to the couch and he lay down on it.  
"I do it my way."  
Niall sat down on an old chair, and he looked at him with big eyes.  
"Yes, do as you want, I just want to see you like it."

Harry lay on his stomach and he slowly began to bring his pants up and down on the sofa. He felt his cock slowly became hard and he felt his body slowly got into the right mood for this. He was horny. He took down his pants and underwear so that he show off his cock. He continued then to rubbing it against the couch. It was exciting that Niall saw it. Harry peered over at him. Niall sat still and he looked down on Harry's body. Harry groaned and he pulled up the shirt. He saw that Niall wanted to see more.  
"I'll be naked?"  
Niall nodded. Harry smiled and he took off all his clothes. He saw a pillow and quickly he laid that one on the couch, he fell down over the pillow, and he started a little more harder and faster to fuck. Niall liked it.  
"Oh, you are so beautiful."  
Harry groaned.  
"Aren't you going to jerk off? I like when I saw your cock!"  
Niall smiled a little bit. He stood up and he undid his pants. He took it out and began to jerk off. Harry liked it. He moaned and he pressed his cock faster up and down. Niall groaned quietly and he bit his lip.  
"May I touch your body?"  
Harry hesitated. He become still in the body, and he noted that Niall didn't want to hurt him. He nodded. Niall went directly to the sofa, sat down on his knees in front of it and he made a hand landing against Harry's ass. He brought his hand up over his body and he proceeded to bring the other hand over his own cock.  
"Would you like to turn around?"  
Harry smiled. He did it. He removed the pillow and he lay down on his back. Niall groaned loudly.  
"Oh, I get to touch your dick?"  
Harry nodded. He liked this game. Niall was so charmed by him and it was fun to see him so excited.

Niall raised his hand quickly up and down over Harry's cock. he stroked both. Harry was lying on the couch and he groaned. This was nice. It was okay when another stroking him. He closed his eyes and he felt his whole body wanted more. He felt perfectly how Niall took his fingers up and down, and right as it was, he felt Niall began to lick the glans. Harry whimpered loudly. It was nice. Slowly Niall also started to suck him. Harry whimpered and he let his hands be over Nialls hair. It was so nice. It was as if he fucked.

Nialls head went up and down and he sucked in the entire dick. Harry opened his eyes and he saw that Niall enjoyed this. Harry moaned and he was shaking. Damn, he was close. Niall looked at him and he released his cock. Instead, he slipped up on the couch and he straddled over Harry's waist. Harry looked on with wide eyes. Niall took Harry's cock against his ass and slowly he lowered himself down, so that Harry penetrated. Harry groaned loudly, and he watched with wide eyes. Niall whimpered, and finally, he had the whole cock inside.  
"Oh, Harry!" he muttered hoarsely. "Let me get you to come."  
Harry just stared at Niall. He rode him quickly and he jerked off with his hand. He had his eyes closed, and all he was red all over his face. He groaning and he pounded up and down rapidly. Harry joined the movement, and he liked it. He saw how his cock slid into his ass and actually it was nice.

"Come with me!" Niall mumbled as if he was in a fog. Harry grabbed his waist and he closed his eyes. He felt Niall got him to get there. It was nice and it was actually perfect. He started to shake and it took only minutes before he arrived, right into Nialls ass. Harry whimpered and he was shaking. He felt his whole cock vibrated and how he emptied everything out. Niall sat there and he jerked off until he came. He spurted out of Harry's stomach and he was shaking.

"Thank you!"  
Nialls voice was hoarse and he smiled. Harry swallowed.  
"It's I who should say thank you?"  
Niall shook his head.  
"I've dreamed about this for long time enough, and you have fulfilled a dream I had."  
Harry smiled.  
"To fuck?"  
Niall blushed.  
"No to do it with a young guy like you. I'm so grateful that you stood up and I promise you'll get paid."


	31. Gemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had to do this. It's not that dirty? I didn't write that they did it... :3

Harry couldn't help but smile. He happened to come by Gemma's room and he heard her moan. He peered inside and he found her naked in bed. She was lying with her legs apart and she let her fingers move over the clitoris. She was horny and she was red all over. Actually wanted Harry to see more and he stood in the shadow of the door. He watched as she quickly put her fingers in circles over the clitoris and almost ran out of her. She whimpered and she was shaking. She took down the other hand and slowly she let her fingers start to fuck herself. It was wrong, but Harry became horny by what he saw. She was so perfect as she lay there and she showed that she loved to do that with herself.

Right as it was, she took up a doldo. She put on the vibrator and she quickly pushed it into her pussy. She moaned louder and Harry saw how wet she was. She let the dildo sliding in and out and it was immediately soaked by her liquid. Harry undid his pants and took out his cock. She didn't know that this happened and he knew that he was still forced to jerk off sooner or later. He took his hand around his cock and he brought it rapidly up and down.

Gemma let her fingers move up and down the clitoris and she let the dildo fuck her hard. She lifted her feet up in the air and she showed that she was close. She whimpered quietly and she seemed to be almost totally gone. Harry bit his lip, and he pressed his fingers tighter around his cock. Oh, she was actually beautiful, to be his sister. She had such a pussy that Harry loved and even her breasts were in his taste. She whined louder and he saw how the dildo did the job. It sounded from her pussy and he saw that it splashed out fluid that told him that she was there soon. She showed grimaces and she was red all over. She folded her legs so that her knees almost was by her head. She was wide open and he saw that she could have chosen a bigger dildo. Still, she seemed satisfied. She brought it so fast in and out, she was shaking. Her other fingers pressed them self hard against the clitoris and she was desperate to come. Harry whimpered quietly and he looked down at his own cock. He brought the foreskin quickly back and forth and his cock head shone in the dim light. He was close, and he was going to let the dick come.

Gemma was squealing higher. She was shaking all over and she hitched the body. She was almost like a bow upward and she brought hard into the dildo all the way into the dark hole. She let go of the clitoris and instead slid her fingers down over the hole and between the dildo and the edge. She started bringing both in and out. It was as if she wanted to stretch out herself. Harry stroked the cock faster. He saw how wet her fingers now were when they slipped in and out. He saw how it ran from her and he saw that she was near the end. She was almost mad with exhaustion, but still she continued. It was smacking, splashing and she squealing high.

In the end, she removed the dildo and instead slid both hands over her pussy and clitoris. She stroked it hard, fast, and she was shaking with fatigue. She lifted her legs even more in the air, and then she came. She screamed, she shook, she jerked, and she whimpered.  
Harry backed away from the door and quickly he slid into the toilet. He stood in the middle of the floor and he jerked off now as fast as he could. It needed no more. He came straight out of the floor and he was shaking all over. It was as if he let go of everything and he bit his lip to keep from crying.

"I have to shower!"  
Gemma knocked on the door. Harry looked down at the floor which was covered with cum.  
"Only a few minutes!" he muttered hoarsely, and he wiped it up with a paper. He washed his hands and then he put the penis back in his pants. He was red all over his face and he was amazed at what had happened. Talk about the two got something?


	32. Harry Narry Niall - ♥

Harry sat on the sofa and he wasn't exactly eager to do a single thing. He saw an old movie and he also did that habit. He sat and rubbed his hand between his legs, over the cock, so that it became hard, so that he sat down and had anxiety. Yet it was as if he always ended up there when he had nothing to do. He felt the pressure on the trousers and he felt that he did just enough to put pressure on it. He bit his lip. He let the other hand drift up and he took away the shirt from the nipple. He stroked it, he pinched it and he did so that it was hard. He liked being horny. It was something special to be between the madness and total harmony. It always feels so wonderful afterwards and Harry liked that feeling when it started to happen thing. Okay, he had no one to fuck right now, but he still knew how he would do. He leaned back on the sofa. He moved the second hand from one nipple to the other, then he buttoned up his fly. The glans stack already outside edge and before he picked it out, all the hardness, he let a finger slide over the glossy surface. Harry whimpered. The glans was hard and a few drops cum had already dropped out. He smiled and he raised his finger to his lips. He tasted his own cum. He did it when he was alone, because there was a bit exciting.

Harry chose to pull everything down to the knees. He sat down and he looked down on his cock. It stood straight out and it wanted a fuck. He groaned and he let both hands caress his chest. He unbuttoned his shirt and he opened it up so that he had clear sight throughout his body. Damn, he was satisfied with the body. He was pleased with the muscles and he was pleased with the tattoos. He let his hands slip from the chest down over his stomach and down over the inside of the thigh. His cock. shook It wanted him to grab it, but Harry wanted to wait. He moaned a little bit and instead parted his legs more and he put up his feet on the edge of the sofa, so that he could reach everything. He let his hands find the back door, the asshole. He whimpered as he began to massage the area and he closed his eyes. Damn, he was so horny!

Harry pulled off his trousers without opening his eyes and he parted the legs more. He raised a finger to his lips, moistened it and spat on it. Then he brought back his finger and slowly he let it penetrate. He squealing. He grabbed his cock with the other hand and now he was on the verge of crazy. He inserted his finger slowly and at the same time he jerked off quickly. Damn, it was so nice.

He smiled when the entire finger was inside the ass. So deep and he felt that the prostate got what it needed. He groaned and he bit his lip. Without thinking about it, he bent foreward. He had learned to fold himself so much that he could let his tongue play with the glans. He did so. He sucked the glans, played with it and his whole body loved it. He felt the salty taste of cum and he liked the taste. Actually, he had no objection to suck a guy or get cum in his mouth. There was something erotic with that taste and he liked it.

Hand slid quickly up and down all over the cock and be sucked on the glans as if it were candy. He let the saliva flow down over the hardness, so that it became easier for the hand to do the job. He smacked his lips he sucked and he licked. Oh it was so nice. He wished he could do more, but he didn't want to blow the whole cock and he was unsure if he even could do that. This was enough, although he almost demanded more. Two fingers straight in, he whimpered. He wanted to come. He started coming to the stage when it was enough. That was to nice.

Harry leaned back again and he put his face to the ceiling. Three fingers right into his ass and he enjoyed. He jerked quickly, methodically and he felt his whole body was on it. He wasn't ready when he noticed that someone appeared on the sofa. When he opened his eyes he saw Niall. Niall stood on the couch with his dick in front of Harry's face and he was horny. He had no clothes on and Harry noted that Niall was also on the verge of wanting to come.  
"Suck!" he muttered hoarsely. Harry smiled. He bent his head to Nialls hard part and he felt Nialls hands through his hair. The Irish handled movements, Harry represented with the hole. Niall stood and fucked him right in the mouth. Harry liked it and he closed his eyes. Oh, this was perfect.

"Damn, you can't do this behind my back!" Niall got out hoarse. He brought his cock quickly in and out. Harry understood that Niall had seen what had happen, what Harry did to himself, and only that thought made him smile even more. Niall was the only one who wanted, who joined in with a quick fuck, but it wasn't always he was unavailable.  
"Oh!" he moaned now and he looked down at Harry. "Damn, I want to get straight into my mouth. I want you to swallow my cum as you swallow yours."

Harry landed on his back. Niall was straight across his face and he fucked hard. One hand held the sofa and the other held Harry's hair. He groaned and he showed how wonderful it was. Harry took out his fingers and he directed the hands to the cock. He chose to just jerk off and he wanted to see that Niall came. The Irishman was red all over his body and his butt bounced up and down.  
"Oh, Harold!" he almost shouted. "I'm so close."

Niall came first. He took both his hands around Harry's head and he just laid down across his face. He pressed the whole dick and Harry felt how it pumped out. Niall moaned and he was shaking. It pulled in him before he calmed down.

Niall slipped away. Harry groaned. He moved his hand rapidly up and down and he grabbed the testicles balls with the other hand. He jerked quickly, hard and finally he come. He saw the beam, straight up and flowed down over his his. Harry screamed and he was shaking. He didn't know if time stood still, but it felt that way. He was breathless.

"You can't do that to me!" Niall murmured. Harry opened his eyes. Irishman sat on the table and he seemed almost angry.  
"What?"  
Niall rolled his eyes.  
"What do you think I feel when I come into a room and you sit and suck yourself? Could't you have told me you were horny?"  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"So Niall became jealous?"  
The Irishman shook his head and he looked angrily at Harry.  
"You know I like your body, and our games? You can't play it on your own."  
Harry liked it. He liked that Niall begging for attention.  
"Okay, I promise!" Harry got tired out. "Next time, I tell you before I start to jerk off."  
Niall nodded with satisfaction and he came up with a faint smile.  
"And maybe we fucking instead?"  
Harry laughed.  
"Yes, if you want to fuck, you will get laid."


	33. Liam see - Narry

Harry sat on the couch. In his lap sat Niall, with his legs to one side and they was making out. On the other side of the table, on the other couch sat Liam and he couldn't help looking at them.  
"Can't you be a bit more normal?"  
Niall giggled, ended the kiss and looked quickly at him.  
"Is just get used to it."  
Liam rolled his eyes.  
"Since you did understand that you're were gay men, and loved the other, haven't you done anything in front of me. Can't you just stop, just once?"  
Niall kissed Harry again and this was proof enough that he wouldn't quit. Liam tried not to look at them. He looked down at the book again, but couldn't miss how those two where all over each other.

Liam looked up from the book and he became red all over his cheeks. Harry had started to caress Niall between the legs and it showed what Niall felt about it. The hand slid up and down between Nialls legs and Niall was moaning against Harry's lips. Liam didn't know whether he should stay or go, but at the same time, he could do nothing but stare. Niall parted lightly on the legs and one could see that Harry had got his private part to become hard. It was as if they weren't aware of where they were and they were totally inside of what they did. Liam looked down at the book again, but he couldn't continue to read. He looked up and this time had Harry pressed his hand inside in Nialls pants. Niall moaned quietly, and he was now red all over his face. Harrys palm slid up and down and you could see that Harry grabbed hold of the cock. Up and down went his hand and it was like they were soon ready to move forward, to do more. Liam swallowed. Damn, he should go, but he stayed. Not even when Harry snapped up Nialls pants and openly held his cock, could Liam walk away. He just stared at them and it was like he was stuck.

Liam watched as Harry pulled up and down the skin over the hard cock. The glans was visible in the faint light and Niall groaned higher. He lay almost down into Harry's arms, and he was hard against Harry's lips. Liam swallowed and he felt he become horny of it all. This was something new and it was almost exciting. The hand was moving faster now upside down and Harry had a goal, Niall would come. Liam swallowed and swallowed. Damn, you shouldn't get horny to see two guys do that? Yet he felt that it pushed inside the trousers. He took down his hand and just for the sake of it, he pulled his hand up and down his own pants. It helped a little!

Niall whimpered a little higher and now came the sound of a cock who received massage. Liam bit his lip and he took his hand inside the pants. He wielded and he brought his hand up and down. Damn, Niall liked that, a lot, when Harry jerked him off. Liam liked to look at that, but he knew it was wrong of him.

"Oh harder!" murmured Niall horse and cloudy. Harry continued to kiss him and hand made the hand go hard up and down. Liam whimpered. He was now totally inside what his friends did. He saw how Nialls entire body buckled himself and Niall was ready to come. Harry was so determined and you could see how Niall moaned with pleasure.  
"Oh honey!" Harry mumbled hoarsely. "I want you to come!"  
Niall moaned and he pressed his arms tighter around Harry's neck. He shook a little and he was so close. Liam closed his eyes, and he knew how he, himself, was almost there. Oh it was so nice!

Liam opened his eyes again. Harry had finished the kiss. Instead, he had bent down over Nialls lower part and he sucked him hard. Niall lay out over the couch, with his back over Harrys knee and he kept his hands tightly in Harry's hair.  
"Oh, Darling!" he whined loudly. "I'm coming!"  
Niall began to shake and twitch. He pressed down Harry's face and Liam saw how Harry had to swallow to not fill his mouth with cum. Liam came by just the sight of it all. He felt his cock was facing up and he spurted straight up under the shirt.

Harry kissed Niall again. He let go of his cock and he kept his arms around Niall instead. Niall was now relaxed and he answered the kiss. Liam whimpered. Quickly he stood up and left the room. He needed to change clothes and wash himself.


	34. Niall and Harry and they together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie on the beach

Niall was almost falling asleep on the sun bed. It was late afternoon and the gang had been by sea almost the whole day. He felt someone slipped up beside him and he could do nothing but smile. He didn't need to look. He knew it was Harry. Niall could each scent from that younger guy, by heart, even the breathing told Niall that it was Harry.  
"The others have walked back to the cottage." Harry mumbled hoarsely, and he put his lips at Nialls ear. "We're alone and I'm horny!"  
Niall sighed. He opened his eyes and noted quickly that they were all alone on the beach.  
"Not here!"  
Harry smiled and he let a finger slip through Nialls chest hair down over his belly.  
"Just a quickie?"  
Niall frowned and he gave Harry a warning glance.  
"You know that somebody can see us?"  
Harry giggled and he let his finger teasingly slide along the edge on Nialls swimwear. He let his finger slide in between the fabric and tap at Niall's slack part.  
"No!" Niall muttered hoarsely, but Harry didn't give up. He let his finger slide up and down over Nialls part and finally the Irishman began to react. He grunted, which made Harry's smile bigger. He wielded the whole hand around Nialls cock and slowly he brought it up and down until he knew Niall was horny enough to set up on everything.  
"You like it!" Harry mumbled hoarsely, and he let his lips caress Nialls cheek. "You love it when I touch your cock and when I fuck you hard."  
Niall opened his eyes. He looked quickly towards the beach and then at Harry.  
"This is unfair!" he whined hoarsely. "I said no, but you say yes?"  
Harry giggled. He let his hand slide down and he stroked Nialls balls, prompting the Irishman to just moan higher.  
"I always say yes!"  
Niall spread his legs some more. Harry knew why. Slowly slid the fingers down to the asshole and slowly he massaged that area. Niall whimpered. Harry just liked to do this. He raised his hand, spat saliva on the fingers and brought them back to the hole, as always belonged to Harry.  
"I'm going to fuck you!"  
Niall closed his eyes and he didn't resist. Instead, he folded up his legs and spread then more. Harry massaged harder and finally a finger penetrate. Niall whimpered.  
"Damn!"  
The finger penetrated all the way, deep inside, and Harry felt it was now totally hard inside his own trousers.  
"Lie on your side!"  
Niall obeyed. Harry quickly pulled down Nialls swimwear, so much so that his ass was free. More saliva on his fingers and then he parted on Nialls buttocks. Tougher massage and two fingrarn penetrated. Niall whimpered and his face changed colour to red.  
"Damn just fuck me Harry!" he groaned out loud. "You annoy me."  
Harry laughed a little bit. He pulled down his own trunks and pulled out his cock. He brought it to Nialls ass and it took only seconds before he slowly penetrated. Niall whimpered and he pouted with his ass against Harry.  
"Damn!"  
Harry groaned.  
"No, this is so fucking good. Fuck on a beach, just you and me."  
Harry took one hand around Nialls waist, and he pressed the whole cock hard inside. He thumped straight at Nialls buttocks and they both almost shouted out the enjoyment. Harry took his second arm around Nialls throat and held him in place. Niall whimpered as Harry slowly began to slide out and then back in. Slowly, almost teasingly and seductively.

Harry loved to take Niall from behind. It gave him the opportunity to avoid unnecessary hugs and kisses. It was just about to come and it was just about to fuck, nothing else. Okay he loved Niall and they were secretly together, but still he prefer all the fast fuck, that was quickly over.

Niall grabbed hold of his own cock. Harry heard the sound from the hole, where he fucked hard, and he heard how Nialls hands worked quickly up and down over the hardness. They closed their eyes and they forgot where they were.

Harry came quickly. He felt it couldn't be hold back and he pressed the whole cock deep inside and filled Niall with sperm. It was like a liberation. As if he let out all that he had waited for so long. It wasn't easy to have sex when you was staying with friends and this was something as they both needed.

Harry saw how Niall's did everything to come. He laid Niall on his back and tore off his swimming trunks. After that Harry slipped down and he caught up the dick with his lips. Niall quickly grabbed hold of Harry's hair and he groaned loudly. Harry felt the entire cock slid in between his lips and he caught it up with his tongue. Niall was quick. He tore Harrys hair and forced Harry to take the cock in and out. The Irishman was almost crazy. Harry liked it. He let a hand grab hold of Nialls balls and he massaged them. Niall yelled, and yes, he was almost totally gone.  
"Damn, I'm coming!"  
Harry felt how the hole cock stood kit and eventually filled the mouth with cum.

Niall was almost unsure of what had happened. He opened his eyes and had time to see how Harry licked him clean and swallowed everything, then Harry sat up and he smiled big.  
"Well?"  
Niall swallowed and he came up with an uncertain smile.  
"You got what you wanted, and I'm not complaining."  
Harry laughed. He noted that they were still alone and no one had seen them.  
"Next time you don't need not be afraid." he said firmly. "Then it is just to do it and I promise that it can only get better."


	35. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello... :3
> 
> You know:... It will be dirty.......

Niall lay naked on the bed. Harry could do nothing but just stare at him. The Irishman was wonderful to look at. He had a faint smile on his lips. His body was so clean, so beautiful in some way. One hand lay along the side and the other was positioned directly across the chest. They were quiet and they could almost hear how the children played in the street. Niall moaned softly. Between his legs stood the dick straight up and Harry knew what that meant. Niall was horny and he wanted something. Niall spread his legs and No one could avoid staring down there. Harry swallowed. He saw how the cock was trembling with excitement. Niall licked his lips and then he then parted them.  
"Do you want to watch or do you want to participate?"  
Harry didn't know what to say. Niall knew why. When Niall was in this mood he did only care about himself. He also liked when Harry saw it, when he did all the things with himself, when he satisfied the need he had so many times. Slowly slid Nialls hand down, from the chest, down over the stomach, and down to his dick. He wielded and he groaned. He placed legs wide apart on the bed and he then looked down towards his hand. Slowly, he began to take his hand up, then slowly down. Harry bit his lip, and he felt how he ended up in the same state. It become hard between his own legs.  
"Do you want me to participate?"  
Niall groaned and his misty eyes looked straight at Harry again. The hand continued to slowly slide up and down over the hard cock, as now just wanted more.  
"You decide, darling!"  
Harry swallowed. He liked to look at how Niall jerked off, satisfy himself. Harry didn't mind being the audience and he loved watching Nialls body. Niall took up the other hand and he began to stroke his own nipples. He rolled them between his fingers and he got them to become as hard as the cock. He moaned louder and he got up a smile.  
"Do you like my body, Harry?" he hissed hoarsely. "I want you to tell me that you like my body."  
Harry swallowed, and he couldn't stop to like what now was happening.  
"Niall, I love your body, and I love to see your hard cock in front of me."  
The Irishman moaned and he closed his eyes. He released his cock and instead he grabbed hold of the balls.  
"More, I want to hear more."  
Harry gulped and he viewed everything.  
"Niall, I love to see you horny. I love to see your wonderful bare skin and I love to see you enjoy."  
Niall let a finger slide down the asshole. Slowly he began to massage. The other hand released the nipple and instead slid down and grabbed hold of the cock. Harry felt that now it pressed hard inside his own pants, but he chose not to touch himself.  
"Oh, Harry!" Niall whined hoarsely. The finger was working faster and eventually he brought it up to his lips. He soaked it, and then he took his hand back. Without hesitation, he let his finger penetrate. Quickly all the way inside, so that the finger disappeared right into Niall. The Irishman was now red all over his face and even his chest changed color. He jerked faster and he let his finger slide in and out, fast and hard. Harry wasn't aware that he, himself, undid his own pants. Quickly he caught up his own cock and he quickly began to also jerk off. He stared straight at Nialls finger, which worked quickly. They both forgot about the time and place. Niall groaned loudly and he seemed almost to be far inside the mist country.

 

"More fingers!" Harry whispered. "Damn, I want to see your hand fuck hard."  
Niall obeyed. Four fingers began to penetrate and after a short while he brought them hard in and out. Harry whined.  
"And your thumb?"  
Niall bit his lip. All five fingers began to work. Fast movements in and out. It smacked every time he fucked himself and it was as if there was no end. Harry groaned higher.  
"Like that, Niall, do you love touching yourself?"  
Niall nodded. He whimpered and he didn't answer the question with his voice. Harry stood closer to the bed and he looked down over the wonderfully beautiful body. Niall took the skin rapidly up and down along with the hard cock. The glans shone in the dim light and a few drops of semen came out. Harry liked it. He looked down at his own cock. It was bigger than Nialls, but Niall had a more appealing body. Harry put his hand quickly back and forth. He felt how he got the whole body shaking with excitement. Then he peered down at Nialls hand again. Niall wasn't aware that he now was using the whole hand. It disappeared in and out of the hole and it was as if Niall was able to bring in larger items against earlier.

 

Niall bend the whole body upward in an arc. He had his legs wide apart and he fucked himself total with his hand, hard and intense. He jerked faster and eventually he reached the climax. It was as if he lost control. His whole body began to shake. He pressed the whole hand inside and the other hand landed down at the root of his cock. Out sprayed the cum and Niall screamed. It was as if he had a surplus stock of sperm and it sprayed straight up over his stomach and chest.

Niall opened his eyes. He took out his hand, and he dropped the dick. He looked straight up at Harry's hand, which was now working hard with the cock. Niall smiled a little bit. He was tired, but he sat up. He took his tongue over to Harry's cock. He licked and he began to suck on it. Harry closed his eyes and he let go of the hard part. Instead, he took his hands through the Irishman's hair. He felt Niall sucked in the whole cock between his lips, all the way into the throat. Niall kept his head very still. Harry began instead to move on the hip and he began to fuck Nialls mouth. Fast movements and he knew the Irishman managed to do it. He let his fingers grab hold of the blond hair and he pounded almost straight in, again and again.

Harry lifted his face to the ceiling. He felt Niall pulled down his pants to his knees. Then he felt how Nialls hand found its way to the asshole. Harry parted lightly on the legs and he let Nialls fingers find their way into the dark hole. Niall started to fuck him with three fingers. Harry groaned loudly.  
"Damn it, just do it!" he almost shouted. Niall sucked and he penetrate with all five fingers. Hard, straight in, deep inside. Harry whimpered and he loved it. He was now close. He knew Niall was playing with him. They always did like this to each other, at least once a month. Harry loved it.

Niall's second-hand grabbed hold of the balls. Now stood Niall on his knees in front of Harry. Nude and eager to see Harry coming. Saliva was dripped from his chin, and he looked up at his boyfriend. Harry lost the ability to think clearly. He felt the hand fucked him, Niall sucked hard on his cock and the balls was vibrating from the touch. So close!

In the end, he was there. Harry pressed in his hole cock and he screamed. He filled the Irishman's mouth with cum and he loved it. Niall squeezed in the whole hand and he got the whole Harry to vibrate by it all. Some more movements with the hip and he hold the hair tightly between his fingers. Niall managed it, he swallowed it all and he didn't mind being the doll in the drama.

Harry opened his eyes and he let his fingers let go. Niall took away his hands and slowly he let the cock slide out of his mouth, then he smiled up at Harry. He knew that Harry was satisfied. This was such a moment when everything was just prefect. Harry smiled tired and he saw the Irishman licked his lips.  
"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
Harry nodded.  
"It was perfect!"  
Niall giggled and then he let his tongue lick the dick again. He kept his eyes fixed on Harry's face. Harry bit his lip. He saw that Nialls face was wet with cum and saliva. Still, Niall was the most beautiful creature on earth.  
"You don't need to lick me."  
Niall giggled and he didn't mind doing it.  
"I like your lollipop, and you know it."  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"Yes, I know, sweetheart."


	36. Gary or not - young Narry

Niall just sat there on the bed. He was in Harrys room and they would be studying, but still they ended up somewhere else. He saw that Harry was horny. It stood straight out inside the pants and Harry didn't mind showing Niall, he was horny.  
"Do you masturbate?"  
Niall swallowed and he blushed.  
"No, do you?"  
Harry came up with a wry smile. They were only fifteen years old, but still so eager to face adulthood.  
"No, but do you wanna see what I usually do?"  
Niall blushed even more. He hesitated.  
"How do you mean?"  
Harry corrected what he had inside the trousers and he went over to the bed. Without waiting for an answer he picked up one of his teddy bears. A brown teddy with a soft and hairy body. Then he smiled at Niall again.  
"I will show you!" he whispered hoarsely. Niall swallowed.  
"But we ought to study?"  
Harry snorted. He undid his fly and Niall watched as Harry picked out a hard and straight cock. Harry groaned a little bit and he waved it toward Nialls direction.  
"How big is yours?"  
Niall chose not to answer that question. Harry had a bigger dick and Niall wasn't ready to talk about his own. Harry seemed to sense that Niall was more shy about such things. He put himself in front of Niall, almost too close.  
"Well, do you want to see how I masturbate?"  
Niall swallowed and he seemed to lose the power to talk. Harry laughed a little bit. He slowly brought the teddy bear to his cock and then he started moving it up and down, along the hard shaft. He bit his lip and he groaned.  
"It's so nice." he whispered hoarsely and closed his eyes. Niall chose to just stare. He saw the way Harry brought the bear up and down and actually it looked to be nice. The Cock vibrates with excitement. It moved through the soft fur and Harry's hands held it tightly. He turned his head toward the ceiling and he whimpered loudly.  
"Oh Niall, this is the way to do it."  
Niall was surprised. He felt he, himself, become horny. It began to squeeze inside his own trousers and he felt how the body came to life. Harry opened his eyes and then he looked at Niall again. He brought the teddy bear harder over the cock and he began to bring the hip in the same motion.  
"You should test to do this." he whispered hoarsely. Then he turned on the bear so that its nose touched his cock. Harry groaned and pulled the nose up and down along with his cock. "Look, he licking me."  
Harry got up a smile. He had seen what was inside Nialls pants. He moaned and he seemed to have planned everything.  
"Come on, Nialler!" he whispered happily. "Unbutton your pants and test this. Mom's not home and Dad are gone. My sister's at a friend. It's just you and me."

Finally Niall did it. He stood up and embarrassed he buttoned up his trousers. He showed what was his, the smaller cock, and Harry liked it. He stood directly in front of Niall and he pushed up the teddy bear between them. Niall swallowed and then he felt the hips slowly began to move. He let his cock be pressed against the back, and Harry kept his cock against the teddys front. They looked straight into each other's eyes. They were close together and they could feel how the other breathed deeper and deeper.

"Do you like it?"  
Harry had asked Niall, and yes he liked it. The teddys soft fur was perfect and it got Niall to forget all doubts. Harry smiled and he looked down at their cocks.  
"This's how you should fuck." he whispered hoarsely. "I usually masturbate with toys and everything. It's much nicer against to just take the hand."

Harry released Teddy bears to the floor. Niall gasped. Harry quickly took his hands around Nialls hip and narrowed their bodies. Their hard parts landed against each other. Niall didn't know what he would do.  
"I show!" Harry mumbled satisfied and slowly he began to rub them against each other. Niall closed his eyes and actually this was also nice. He raised his hands around Harry's neck, and he came with the movements. They brought their cocks against each other and the pressed together their bodies. Niall wasn't aware that Harry took off the shirts from their bodies. Their pants slid down to their feet, and their skins were pressed against each other. Niall put his cheek against Harry's cheek and he continued. They groaned quietly and they both liked it.  
"Oh, you are so soft!" Harry mumbled hoarsely against Nialls ear. "I love to masturbate with you."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Well, it's okay."  
Harry let his hands take hold of Nialls butt and he nearly parted the buttocks. Niall had nothing against it. Actually, this was a bit exciting. He hadn't had sex with a girl yet, but maybe this was how it felt?

 

"Kiss Me!"  
Niall opened his eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled a little bit. He let his lips caress Nialls cheek.  
"I want you to kiss me." he said again and he groaned. "I want to know what it's like to kiss another person."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Are you gay?"  
Harry smiled.  
"No, but I like to do like this." he whispered on. "Come and kiss me."  
Niall chose to obey. He closed his eyes and he imagined that Harry was a girl. Actually it was quite alright. Harry's lips were soft and his tongue was playful. It took Niall just seconds before he did a good job, with the kiss. They groaned and they didn't stop. Harry squeezed his cock harder against Niall. They forgot that they were friends, the fact that they were two guys and they both forgot that this was perhaps wrong to do.

Harry pushed Niall up against the wall. Now they both were totally in the fog. Their sweaty bodies moving against each other and they kissed each other hard and intense. Harry took a tighter hold on Nialls ass and he moaned higher. The Irishman seemed to like it. He held his arms tighter around Harry's neck and he almost bit his lip. They were both close and they both tried to reach all the way. It was smacking when they brought the cocks together, and the groaning was increasing. Harry pushed up Niall harder against the cold surface and he felt his whole body wanted more. Both were sweaty and they both had their first experience with another person.

Harry grabbed hold of Nialls butt and he lifted him up. Niall was quick and he took his legs around Harry's waist. Harry brought their bodies harder together and he brought it that quickly so that Nialls butt thumped against the wall. Their dicks moved quickly against each other, and their breath was faster. Niall ended the kiss and instead he just breathed against Harry's lips. He was so close. He whimpered, he groaned and he started to flex his muscles. Harry smiled. He felt Nialls cock began to prepare. It was as if the Irishman forgot about everything else and this was the highlight of his life.

Niall shook. He pressed himself against Harry and between them it become wet by the cum. Harry didn't pause. He continued to keep hold of the Irishman. Niall whined loudly and he almost bit Harry's lip.  
"Oh fuck!" He squeezed out, and then he was finished. Yet he allowed Harry to reach the same result. Harry groaning high and he pounded the Irish into the wall. He brought his cock quickly towards Nialls body and Nialls cum got it all to become more comfortable. He felt Niall's skin brought the prepuce back and forth, the hole Niall was like one big pussy.

In the end, there was no turning back. Harry pushes himself hard against his friend and quickly he brought his dick up one last time between them. He whimpered straight out and he felt how he spurted the cum out over their bodies. Harry shook and his body underwent a transformation. He felt how he now was changed to a more adult guy. At last he got to do something with Niall. It was Niall as he wanted, but he didn't know if Niall was gay or not. This was the answer to everything, and Harry knew it wasn't the last time as this would happen. And maybe the next time they could fuck seriously?


	37. Narr narry narry narry ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time - Narry - Niall and Harry

Niall went down on his knees on the floor. He was naked and he looked expectantly up at Harry. Yes, Harry had won a bet and now he decide everything. He decided first that Niall would be naked. The Irishman had nothing against it, because this become just more exciting than ever. Harry had then demanded that he should stand on his knees, in the middle of the floor. Now he was there, as he would be, and Harry walked a lap around him. Niall felt his stomach tingled and he liked that Harry looked at him. Slowly he let his green eyes regarded Nialls body and that alone was exciting enough for an Irishman.  
"Niall!" he heard Harry say, with his dark, seductive voice. "I want you to bend yourself forward."  
Niall swallowed. He did as he was told. He got down on all fours. Harry smiled and he stood behind Nialls back. When Niall leaned down, his buttocks was parted and Harry could see the dark little hole. Even Harry felt that this was more than he had expected. He moaned quietly, so quietly that Niall couldn't perceive it.  
"Caress your balls."  
Niall responded by looking at him quickly. Harry laughed a little bit.  
"Yes, you bring back a hand, under you and I want to see you fondling with your balls."  
Niall obeyed him without saying a single word. He took a hand, his left hand, and took it under himself, past his penis and straight to the balls. He grabbed them and slowly he began to massage them. Oh, he really now felt that he become horny. He had no idea if it was due to the hand or that Harry saw everything. He bit his lip, and he closed his eyes. Harry stood quite still, and he smiled a little bit. He looked straight at Nialls fingers as slowly moved. Harry liked it. He felt it buckled inside his own trousers. He was forced to correct his dick, as now wanted out.  
"Take your fingers against your asshole..."  
Niall obeyed. Slowly slid his arm more under him, forcing him to land with almost the cheek to the floor and he slowly began to let two fingers slide over the hole. He moaned quietly, and he felt his cock began to stand and push itself against his own arm. Slowly he let his fingers circulate over the hole, slowly and so exciting. Harry groaned.  
"Oh Niall!" he grunted quietly. "Moisten your fingers and continue."  
Niall swallowed. He took back his fingers. He let it penetrate between his own lips and he moistened them. He then took them back to the hole and he continued massaging. Harry slid down on his knees behind him. He picked up a bottke if lubricated and without saying anything, he let it land between Nialls fingers and the hole. Harry couldn't stop staring and he loved what he saw.  
"Can you fuck yourself?"  
Niall opened his eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled awry.  
"I want to see your fingers penetrate."  
Niall chose not to ask anything. He had never done this, yet he wanted to do exactly what the younger guy told him to do. He moaned and he let a finger be pressed against the hole. He felt his finger slowly penetrate. Oh, it didn't even hurt. It was just pleasant and he closed his eyes again. He heard Harry groaned behind him, and only that sound caused him to love what happened. His finger slid all the way, straight inside the dark aria. Harry pushed out a little more lubricant on the area and he swallowed.  
"Two fingers!"  
Niall obeyed and eventually was four fingers inside him. He did what Harry said. He brought them in and out, faster and faster. Niall whimpered. He bit his lip, and he felt how he got the body out of balance. He spread his legs more, just to keep the balance and he put down his cheek on the floor. Harry sat just behind his butt and he was red all over his face. Niall heard that the lubricant did its work. It was wet, it was really wet down there and the fingers had no trouble moving around. Oh, it was nice. He was so close, without even touching his own cock.

Harry had plans. Quickly he removed Niall's hand, and he took up a dildo. It was just the right size to create emotions and had an on switch for the vibrator.  
"Ready for more?"  
Niall whimpered and he remained with his cheek against the floor. Harry smiled and he brought the dildo to the hole. Slowly he let it then penetrate, slowly and silently. Niall whimpered.  
"Oh, you fill me?"  
Harry smiled wryly and he pushed it in as far as it could come. It was a delight to see Niall in the state, lying with his cheek on the floor and a dildo in the ass. Harry let a hand caressing Nialls butt and with the other hand he put on the vibrator. Niall screamed, but the sound was due to enjoyment. He then went on to whimper and his whole body was red.  
"Oh I'm so close."  
Harry smiled. He undid his own pants and he quickly got out his own cock, out in the open.  
"Do you want more?"  
Niall didn't answer. He was totally into what happened and his body was ready to go all the way. Harry smiled. He ripped out the dildo and threw it away. He replaced the empty space with his own dick. Yes, he wanted to have sex with the Irishman and this was the best way, as it could be done at. Harry kept Nialls hips hard with his hands, and he slid all the way. Niall swallowed whole cock in the hole and he continued to whimper. He wasn't even aware of what happened. Harry groaned and he closed his eyes. Slowly he began to fuck him.

The sound echoed throughout the room. The sound of a cock that got what it wanted. Niall groaned quietly, and he laid out his palms toward the floor. He lay with his cheek down, and he received what he got. Harry picked up speed and he slammed straight into the Irishman's ass. Their bodies met again and again and it was heard that they both loved it.  
"You're so beautiful!" Harry mumbled hoarsely, and he forgot that it was his friend, who was in front of him. In Harry's imagination they were already together and this was one of the times that they really fucked. In reality, Niall didn't even know that Harry wanted him, but after this day the Irishman would know everything.

Niall groaned higher. He pushed up the body so that he was on all fours again. He had his mouth wide open.  
"I'm coming!"  
Harry liked it.  
"Don't touch your cock, just let it come."  
Niall whimpered. He was shaking all over and he was like a red tomato. He pushed the body up into an arch and right as it was the cock released everything. It spurted cum, straight out on the floor and he cried out.

Harry still held Niall hard with his hands. He continued to fuck him. Fast movements, back and forth. Niall stood there and he seemed to understand that he couldn't stop anything. Harry let his hands glide up over Nialls back, that wonderful white back and he took hold of his shoulders, to keep him in a firmer hold. Harry was so close. He felt every movement and he felt how he slowly had opened up Niall for this. Just the idea that he was inside Niall was nice. He moved hard, fast, and he knew he would come. Niall whimpered a bit and he didn't mind this.  
"I come inside you!" Harry yelped hoarse and he looked down at his own cock, as quickly moved back and forth.  
"Just come!" he heard Niall answer. Harry smiled and he closed his eyes. He pushed down the Irishman on his stomach and Harry landed on top of him, on top of his back. Harry took his arms around his body and his face landed on Nialls cheek. He brought the hip desperately up and down and he heard the cock slid in perfect asshole.  
"I will now fill you, Niall."  
Niall opened his eyes and he smiled. Harry smiled back and then he made that grimace. He felt the whole he started to shake and quickly he brought hard in his cock one last time. He felt he filled the Irishman with cum, it almost splashed around them.

Harry remained at Niall. He was out of breath and he couldn't even explain to the friend why this had happened. He heard Niall breathed and even the Irishman was tired.

"You planned this long time, didn't you?"  
Nialls question got Harry to open his eyes. He put his lips against Nialls neck, and he nodded.  
"Yes?"  
Niall smiled a little bit and he took back his arms, put his hands over Harry's ass.  
"I know you have planned it." he whispered hoarsely. "I have seen how you always peeking at me and you always want to be near me."  
Harry blushed.  
"Sorry I didn't know how to say it to you, straight out."  
Niall laughed a little bit.  
"No, it was exciting. I expected more, but I'm happy. This was wonderful, and you took my virginity."  
Harry frowned.  
"But you have masturbated before, and you've been with girls?"  
Niall raised his eyebrows.  
"Harry, you're the first man who fucked me."  
Harry understood and immediately he got up a smile.  
"Was it good?"  
Niall nodded.  
"Wonderful."  
Harry hesitated, but he had to ask.  
"How do you feel about to do it more times?"  
Niall laughed.  
"I only have sex with people I'm with."  
Harry swallowed.  
"You mean your girlfriends?"  
"And boyfriends."  
Harry wondered.  
"So you want to be my boyfriend?"  
Niall laughed.  
"I thought you'd never ask." he said quickly. "Yes Harry, I want to be your boyfriend."


	38. Dr Niall Horan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^^,

"It's I who am your new school doctor! I'm Niall Horan!"  
Harry slipped into his office, which was furthest inside the school. he chose to stand in the middle of the floor and Niall closed the door.  
"And you're Harry Styles?" continued the doctor quickly. He locked the door and he walked over to the desk. Harry swallowed again. It was never fun to go to a school doctor.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Niall was pleased with the response. He put on a pair of glasses and picked out a pair of plastic gloves.  
"Take your clothes off."  
Harry got big eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Niall smiled against him and he had now the plastic gloves on his hands.  
"Yes, I need to examine you and you can't have clothes on."  
Harry hesitated. Yet, he did as he was told.  
"Our last doctor never took off our clothes?"  
Niall didn't care and he sat down on the edge of the desk and waited.  
"No, Miss Smith preferred not to see naked bodies, but I'm a real doctor and I want to explore all in the school in the same way."  
Harry blushed a little bit. He wasn't used to take off his clothes in front of an adult. He laid them neatly on a chair and he tried not to think.  
"And your boxers, too."  
Harry gasped.  
"I'll be totally naked, sir?"  
Niall cleared his throat a little bit.  
"It's not that I haven't seen cocks before and you have nothing to be ashamed of."  
Harry chose to take them off, and then he stood in the center of the floor. Niall smiled big and he eyed him carefully.  
"Okay, bend forward."  
Harry obeyed. He bent forward. Niall stood beside him and he started to examine Harry's spine.  
"Do you play sports?"  
Harry gulped and he looked straight down at the floor.  
"No, sir!"  
"What do you do after school?"  
Harry frowned and he couldn't figure out why a doctor wanted to know about that.  
"I play in a band, I sing, sir!"  
Niall took his hands away.  
"Stand with your back straight up."  
Harry did as he was told. Niall stood behind him, let his hands explore his arms and waist.  
"And do you have a girlfriend?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"No, sir."  
Niall went around him and let his hands feel around Harry's neck and throat.  
"Do you masturbating?"  
Harry gasped.  
"Huh?"  
Niall took down his hands and he smiled at him.  
"Yes, all guys jerking off their dick sometimes and I want to know if you jerking off?"  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
"It has happened, but not often."  
Niall let his eyes slide down over Harry's body, down to his dick and when he saw it, the smile grew.  
"Oh, there we have a big dick?"  
Harry got big eyes. This wasn't a normal doctor?  
"Thank you, sir!"  
Niall grabbed hold of it, and he sat down on his knees. He brought back the skin and he examined it carefully.  
"Very smooth and big."  
Harry swallowed. He saw how Niall then brought the skin forward and he watched it again carefully.  
"No illnesses?"  
Harry shook his head rapidly.  
"No, sir!"  
Niall stood up. He still held the cock in his hand and he looked into Harry's eyes.  
"Does it hurt when I touch it?"  
Harry shook his head. He felt how it started to become hard down there and he was almost ashamed. Niall looked down at it and he nodded a little bit.  
"You'll have the benefit with your cock, when you start to fuck around."  
Harry whimpered. He just stared at the doctor. This wasn't normal? This shouldn't a doctor do with a student?  
Niall let his hand slowly begin to slide back and forth. He raised his eyes and he looked straight into Harry's green eyes.  
"Is it nice?"  
Harry whimpered, what the hell?  
"Yes, sir?"  
Niall got a smirk on his lips and he continued.  
"Do you like when someone else is jerking off for you?"  
Harry could no longer hide the fact that he was horny.  
"It has never happened before, sir!"  
Niall took his hand away and Harry heard how he took off his gloves.  
"Then we'll have some fun, Harry!" he whispered happily. "I like little boys with big cocks and I like to make them satisfied."  
Harry didn't know what to say. Niall took back his hand and now he was more determined in the movements. He started to move his hand quickly back and forth and all the time he smiled at Harry,  
"You get to moan!"  
Harry whined.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Niall moved closer to Harry, He took up the other hand and took it behind Harrys head.  
"And you can kiss me."  
Harry hesitated and he groaning simultaneously.  
"But you are a man, sir?"  
Niall raised his eyebrows.  
"Close your eyes and imagine that I am a naked blonde girl. A good-looking girl with big boobs and a cute little pussy."  
Harry had no choice. He closed his eyes, and he felt how their lips met. He was squealing. He felt how hard his cock was and he was horny. He wanted to come and he knew that Niall would allow that. Their tongues began to play with each other and eventually took Harry up his arms around Nialls neck. He liked it and he moaned higher.

Niall ended the kiss and he let go of dick.  
"Lie down on the bed!"  
Harry groaned and he opened his eyes. Behind him was one of those beds that they used in the hospital. There was a stand up for each leg so the doctor could look into the girl's vagina. Harry hesitated.  
"I'm a guy?"  
Niall didn't care.  
"Lie down and let me continue to examine you."  
Harry swallowed. He lay down on it, and he lifted up his feet, so that they were apart in the bed position.  
Niall stood satisfied between his legs and he moaned a little.  
"So Harry, you have been with a man before?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"No, sir!"  
Harry closed his eyes, because he preferred that blonde girl before Niall. He felt a hand sought out his asshole. He quickly opened his eyes, but Niall smiled reassuring to him.  
"I have to examine the whole you."  
Harry saw how the doctor took out a tube and he sprayed something straight toward the hole. The finger came back and slowly they was moving around in circles. Harry swallowed.  
"Why there, sir?"  
Niall let his other hand take hold of the cock, again and he again began to jerk him off.  
"You'll like it, Harry!"  
Harry closed his eyes again. Niall was good at this. He moved his hand quickly over the cock and simultaneously he massaged the asshole. Harry groaned loudly when he felt a finger penetrated. He was now accustomed that Niall took care of everything and actually it was nice.  
"Oh you're so tight!" Niall muttered hoarsely. "So untouched and so tight."  
Harry opened his mouth, and he felt how Niall started to fuck him with his finger.  
"Oh, sir!"  
Niall moaned a little bit.  
"I will show you everything, only you stay."  
Harry chose to smile.  
"Yes, sir!"

Right as it was Harry heard how Niall pulled down his own pants. He brought something to the hole, but this time it didn't feel like a finger, but it was good enough to allow. Niall groaned loudly, and he pushed it in all the way. Harry opened his eyes and that was when he saw that Niall had penetrated with his own cock.  
"Let me do this for you!"  
Harry chose to nod. He saw how Niall started bringing his hip quickly back and forth. He fucked him hard. Nialls both hands slid down over Harrys cock and he used both hands to jerk him off. Yes, it was nice! Harry groaned louder and he allowed this to happen. He felt Niall repeatedly fucked him harder and harder. At the same time began Harry's cock to get to the end. It was as if the whole thing as they did created chaos and it was a wonderful chaos.

"I'm going to come!"  
Niall smiled when he heard Harry's words. He seemed to like it.  
"Take up your legs over my shoulders."  
Harry obeyed. He picked up his legs over the doctor's shoulder and he felt it just became more comfortable. Harry moaned louder and he was now almost there. Niall seemed to know exactly what he would do. Right as it was he let a hand catch up Harry's balls and he began to massage them. That was all that was needed. Harry began to shake and then he felt he spurted the cum right out over the stomach. He whimpered high straight.

Niall grabbed Harry's thigh and he pounded harder into the hole. He closed his eyes and he bit his lip. He reached there and he put in all the cum into the hole. Niall shook and he whimpered out straight. He shrugged and he filled the student with the hot liquid.

Niall opened his eyes and he saw two big eyes staring up at him. Niall caressed the student thigh and he smiled awry.  
"I will tell all in school that you are totally healthy." he whispered hoarsely, and he let his cock slip out from the hole. Harry nodded a little bit and he took down the legs. Niall looked down at Harry's stomach. There were traces from that moment when Harry had been enjoying. Niall smiled and he let a finger smudge it out over Harry's chest.  
"Are you satisfied with my examination of your body?"  
Harry nodded and he blushed.  
"Yes, I am satisfied, sir!"  
Niall smiled and he looked down at Harry's flaccid cock, which now lay limp on the stomach.  
"And if you want me to look up more things, just come back for more."  
Harry nodded with a smile.  
"Well, I will. I promise to come here if it's just a little thing I have to ask."


	39. Narry as young in a cave

Niall and Harry were young and lacked the experience. Maybe it was one of their reasons that they often hung out together? There were no girls immediately as liked them and there was no chance to even get a girlfriend. Niall was a coward and he always did the wrong thing when he liked someone. Harry, however, was afraid of girls. It was like they were scared him and therefore he preferred to be with the guys. It wasn't easy to be fourteen years old and see how the body wanted something different. Yes, they had come to that moment between child and adult at the same time and it was as if they didn't get things to work. And then came that summer, when they both just gave up. It felt as if they were the only fourteen-year-olds who hadn't kissed a girl and as was the boys as just sat at home and masturbated.

"We should kiss each other." Harry thought one day. They were and walked into the forest and they had nothing better to talk about. Niall frowned.  
"Are you serious?"  
Harry nodded and he smiled a little bit.  
"I mean, how different could it be?" he looked at Niall. "You have lips, I have lips and we can practice on each other?"  
Niall hesitated. He looked down at the ground and kicked away a stone with his foot.  
"You mean just to get it done?"  
Harry nodded.  
"And the day when we meet a girl we can say that we have done it? We don't need to mention that it was with a guy?"  
Niall still hesitated. He looked up and he looked around in the woods.  
"Not here or what?"  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"I know a place."  
Niall looked at him. Harry giggled a bit and he quickly took hold of Nialls arm and pulled him in among the pine trees.

Harry took him to a small cave, which was well hidden in the woods. No one saw them from the path, and no one would be passing by. Niall hesitated a little bit, but Harry pulled him into the opening. Niall guessed that Harry had been there before. On the ground in the cave was grass, leaves and other things that you could sit on. Harry quickly slid down to the ground, sitting and he showed that Niall would place himself beside him. When Niall hesitated, Harry frowned on the nose.  
"Come on!" he said firmly. "It's just a kiss, and nobody is watching us."  
Niall swallowed and he sat down. Maybe it wasn't a dream place to be at, but he chose to approve the cave. They sat in silence for a few seconds and looked at each other. Right as it was, Harry took up his hand and placed it against Nialls cheek.  
"We test our way?" he whispered. "We do that as they do in the movies. You know, just let it come to us?"  
Niall nodded a little bit. He approached Harry's face and when their lips met he closed his eyes. At first it was more simple kisses, as you did when you were little and my mother wanted a good-night kiss. Harry was the first who developed it further and he tested his tongue. Niall followed, and soon they came to how they would do. Niall slid down his back. Harry was half on him and they continued. Niall raised his hands and took them around Harry's shoulders and Harry let one arm bee on the ground and the other slid around Nialls waist. They started a little bit to taste each other's lips and actually it was pretty well done by two novices.

"If you were a girl I'd fondle with your breasts." Harry said right as it was. Niall opened his eyes and he smiled a little bit.  
"Do it then?"  
Harry smiled. He gently took the hand inside Nialls sweater and let the hand seek up to Nialls one breast. He stroked it gently, and he got the nipple to react. Niall bit his lip, prompting Harry to kiss him again. Now they were a little more familiar. Niall liked that Harry touched him right there and actually it was exciting. He took his hands to Harry's hair and pulled them through the dark curls. Harry groaned a bit and slid up a little more on Niall. They kissed each other a little more harder, a little more passionately. Harry let his hand detect Nialls skin. He let the palm and fingers to feel Nialls skin over the stomach and down to his pants. When he came down to the pants he let his fingers find their way under the fabric. He sought Nialls hair, down there, and he gently caressed the area. Niall whimpered a little.  
"Why there?" he asked hoarsely. Harry smiled a little bit.  
"It's what you do?"  
Niall was now a little red over his cheeks and he nodded.  
"Continue. I like it."  
Their lips met again. Harry stroked the pubic hair and slow down. He felt the glans touched his hand and he couldn't help it. He let his fingers slide down over Nialls cock and with the palm, he moves up and down. Niall whimpered and he took his arms around Harry's neck. Harry pressed the palm lightly against his cock and he felt how he created friction. It was a bit exciting and actually Harry liked to do this. The hand slid down and he stroked gently with his fingers over the scrotum balls. Niall whimpered and brought the hip a little up and down. Harry slid up more and he let his fingers slide around Nialls cock. He was now a little more daring and slowly he brought his hand up and down. He felt that whole Niall was in motion, and he understood that Niall liked it and wanted more. Niall took down a hand and undid his fly. He opened it up and then took back his hand around Harry's neck. Harry liked it. Harry could now freely jerk Niall off and he felt his whole cock vibrated in the hand. A little faster, a little more smoothly. Niall whimpered and he spread his legs a little. Harry himself was also horny. He felt it squeezed inside his pants. He therefore quickly removed his hand and undid his own pants. He pulled them down to his knees and then he pulled down Nialls pants. The hand went back to Nialls cock and he continued to rub it up and down. Self he pressed his own cock against Nialls thigh and he brought the hips back and forth, to create the same friction for himself. They both started to moan and they were both was totally inside the movements. Harry slipped up at Niall, and he lay on top of him. He let his own cock be against Nialls thigh and he put his own thigh against Nialls cock. Then he slowly began to slide up and down. Niall moaned and he ended the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and they forgot that they were two guys. Niall took down his hands and pressed them against Harry's ass.  
"Harder!" he murmured foggy. Harry put his elbows on either side of Nialls head and then he drove off, harder and faster. He felt their cocks were moving toward their bodies, their thighs. It was nice and it was better against to masturbate in the solitude of the room.

Harry pulled in Nialls sweater. He wanted to see skin. Niall was on it and he quickly got off his shirt. Harry groaned. He liked seeing bare skin, whoever it belonged to. Niall grabbed Harry's shirt and in the end even he was naked on the upper body. Harry lay more on top of Niall. They also kicked of their pants and shoes. It was as if they sensed that there was no idea to back down now. Harry chose to change positions. He lay stretched out over Niall and narrowed their dicks between their bodies. He continued with the same motion, up and down. They groaned and held each other in the arms. It was as if time stood still, and this was something special. Faster, harder, they were so close. Niall closed his eyes, and he showed that Harry did the right things. Harry smiled a little bit, and he noted that they were both sweaty and taken by the moment. He moved the butt faster and it felt as if they had sex.

In the end, Harry sat up. He placed himself sitting on Nialls thigh and he grabbed both of their cocks with his hand. He brought his hand quickly up and down and pressed them against each other. Niall groaned and he threw up his arms against the cold floor. He turned his face toward the cave and he groaned loudly. Harry closed his eyes. He jerked them quickly and he felt the hand worked the last part. Harry felt his body began to shake and then came that wonderful feeling. He groaned loudly and he felt how it spurted cum. He opened his eyes and looked down at Nialls cock. It was also close. He held his hand over them as before and moved faster. He brought the hand up and down and finally gave Niall up and came. It squirted cum, but now from Nialls cock. Straight up and down over the hand, which was now wet.

Niall opened his eyes and he sought out Harry's eyes. He smiled weakly.  
"So that's the way to do it?"  
Harry smiled. He brought his hand a few times up and down just to be sure they were done, then he dropped them and their penises were now slack.  
"I guess so?"  
Niall smiled a little bit and he was a little embarrassed.  
"Our secret?"  
Harry giggled and he nodded.  
"Yeah. I guess I still do not want to tell anyone."


	40. Almost like threesome

Harry slid naked up on the bed and he smiled big at Niall. He laid down on his back. They had come to that point where they always did something together. Now Harry would show how he did when he was alone. Niall sat with wide eyes at the bedside. He had left the clothes be on and he was more than interested in Harry and what he would do, this very day.  
"So show me then!"  
Harry smiled a little bit. He spread his legs and he showed everything he had. He let a hand grab hold of his cock and the other hand slid down to the asshole, which he then began to massage.  
"Lubricant" he whispered hoarsely. "It's on the toilet."  
Niall was quick. He went and picked it up and he then sat down on the same place as before. Harry smiled. and sprawled out with the fingers from the hole.  
"I need it now."  
Niall blushed. He opened the bottle and sprayed it on his fingers. Harry took back his fingers to the asshole and he continued to massage. He let the other hand play with his dick, just enough for it to remain hard and stand up straight. Niall swallowed and he didn't release his eyes from what happened. Harry liked it. He loved when Niall saw what he did and followed every movement. Harry closed his eyes and he let his fingers play with the hole, he pressed a little and finally a finger penetrated. He bit his lip. He shoved his finger all the way in. He whimpered a bit of the feeling that arose. He let then the finger slowly slide out and back in. He put his head down on the pillow, and he pulled out his finger. He then proceeded to open up with two fingers and after that with three fingers. Harry moved them slowly and methodically in and out. Just enough to trigger the body. He parted more on his legs and he felt how he came to the prostate. He whined a little and he smiled.  
"Oh Niall. It's so nice."  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"I see that..." he whispered. "I love to see you enjoy."  
Harry smiled big. He inserted his fingers a little faster, and then he took them out. He opened his eyes and looked at Niall.  
"Now!" he whispered hoarsely. Niall swallowed and he stared. Harry smiled. He brought down his cock so that the glans came to the hole, he pressed a little and finally the top penetrated. Harry groaned. He pressed the cock as far as he could and he felt his own cock filled out. He threw back his head and he groaned loudly. Niall almost dropped his chin.  
"You told me the truth?" he muttered hoarsely. "You can fuck yourself?"  
Harry bit his lip and then he brought his cock slowly in and out. It was so nice and it was so pleasant. He moved his hands quickly and with that he fucked himself faster. He moaned and he twisted the body in enjoyment.  
"Oh Niall!" he whined. "Do you see that I love to fuck?"  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"Yes, Harry!" he replied cheerfully. "You're just made for this."  
Harry opened his eyes and he looked straight at the Irishman.  
"I want you to masturbate while you looking at me."  
Niall had no problems with that. He undid his pants and he pulled out his cock. He let his left hand grab and he started to put his hand up and down over the hard shaft.  
"Like this?" he gasped. Harry nodded. He looked at him the whole time and he continued to take his own cock in and out. He liked to do things with Niall and sex was something they had in common.

Right as it was did Niall slid up on the bed and he got down on his knees between Harry's legs.  
"I want to fuck you too." he whispered hoarsely. "I want to feel your cock against my dick."  
Harry smiled a little bit and he nodded.  
"It's just to get started." he muttered hoarsely. Niall took a pillow and put it under Harry's bum, so that he was lifted up a little bit. Then he took his cock to the hole and he penetrated, under Harry's hard cock. Niall closed his eyes and he put his hands on Harry's knees. He came in all the way. Harry groaned and he showed that he liked it.  
"Oh, you are so full!" Niall muttered hoarsely. He looked down at Harry's hands as brought his dick forward. Niall, himself, slowly began to move on his hip and he felt that wonderful feeling as come in the body. This was just perfect. He liked what he saw and it was exciting.

It was as if they fell into a trance. Niall fucked hard Harry and Harry got his own cock to do the same. They was groaning and the whole bed pounded directly into the wall. Niall couldn't stop staring down and he realized how lucky he was, who could be with Harry in this way. He looked up at Harry's face. He lay down and he showed with his face what he felt. He was red and he grimaced. Niall groaned but he had time to smile.  
"Like it Harry? Like that we're both fucking you hard?"  
Harry whimpered and he could only nod in response. Niall was moving quickly towards Harry and he heard the sound of how he thumped straight into the younger guy. He felt the jostle for space and actually it was more comfortable like this. It was as if two guys were with Harry and the more Niall thought about it, the closer to the end he come.

Niall took up both Harry's legs in the air by holding them hard under the shins. Harry groaned louder and he brought his fingers faster so that his dick was moving faster. Niall got there. He felt his entire body buckled up and in the end there was no turning back. He closed his eyes and he slammed straight in, hard. He screamed and he filled Harry with cum. It was as if he let out all that he had, and his entire body went insane for a few seconds.

Niall slipped out from Harry, but he continued to keep up his legs up in the air. Now Harry was so close. He brought his hands faster and faster, and he pressed his cock as much as he could, deep inside. His legs shook and he nearly spanned the entire body. Niall saw how his own cum was dripping out of the hole and it was also used as a lubricant for Harry.

In the end, Harry came. He threw back his head and he screamed. He pressed his hard in his cock and he shrugged in his whole body. It was as if he was about to die, but Niall knew that wasn't the case. In the end, Harry relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes. Niall released his leg and he smiled big.  
"That I want to do again."  
Harry groaned and he made so that his own cock slip out. He got a smile.  
"So you liked it?"  
Niall nodded happily and he looked down the hole. It dripped out much cum from the hole, and it looked just lovely.  
"Did you like it?"  
Harry nodded tired.  
"With you all things are wonderful.


	41. Teacher and student

The young boy sat at the back of the classroom. He was silent, but his eyes said it all. Harry was their new teacher and he knew his place. He was a leader, he couldn't have dirty fantasies about the students, but that blond guy changed everything. He was quiet and he was quite indifferent to the lessons, but he had eyes that could get anyone to be horny. It was as if he undressed Harry naked, and after class, Harry almost always had to jerk off, quickly, inside the toilet. The boy was Niall. He was Irish and he was pretty small for his age. He was fifteen years old, and Harry was closer twenty-five years old. It was too big age difference and the law said they couldn't do anything with each other. Nevertheless, it continued for six months with the same hot looks and the same suction. It was as if Niall chose to play with the teacher, without doing anything. There was nothing that forbade him to look at Harry, in that way, but Harry had big problems with what he would do with this boy.

It was the last lesson before the Christmas break. The bell rang and all the students were quick to leave the room, all but one. Harry didn't notice that Niall was in the room, not until the door was closed and he heard footsteps. Harry looked up and immediately he met those hot blue eyes. Harry swallowed.  
"Can I help you?"  
Niall came up with a faint smile. He stood in front of Harry's desk and he did everything to not hide that he was horny. Harry saw how it pushed out from Nialls pants and he noted that Niall straightened his cock with his hand.  
"I have a problem, sir!" Niall whispered hoarsely, and he caught up Harry's total attention. "And I'm sure you can solve that problem."  
Harry swallowed. No, this was wrong and he frowned.  
"I'm your teacher and I..."  
Niall interrupted him.  
"I need to learn to control my imagination." he replied quickly. "I need to learn to shut up."  
Harry put his head askew and he leaned back in his chair.  
"Really?"  
Niall nodded.  
"So I thought you could give me a lesson in pleasure and show me what I've missed. That's all."  
Harry let his eyes slide down to Nialls pants. Harry was now also horny. He felt his cock stood up inside his own trousers and it was ready, but this was wrong.  
"I don't know how I can teach you a thing." he murmured, looking up at Nialls face again. "I mean, we can't do such things here at school."  
Niall groaned. He looked down at Harry's pants and he licked his lips.  
"The school day is over and now it's actually winter break." he said kindly. "And I'm here for private purposes, with you, when you're private."  
Harry swallowed.  
"But..."  
Niall smiled and he let his hand massaging his own hard part, up and down.  
"Come on!" he whispered hoarsely. "I have so long yearned for your cock and I want you to take my virginity. I want to get rid of it and I want you to teach me how."  
Harry bit his lip. Niall pulled his hand tighter over his own pants and his cheeks were now red.  
"Is the door locked?"  
Niall got up a smile.  
"Yes, I solved that problem when the last student walked out."  
Harry knew that he made the wrong choice. Yet it felt so right.  
"So what were you thinking, that we should do?"  
Niall stuffed his free hand into his pocket and pulled out lubricant. He put the little bottle in front of Harry and he let the other hand drift down and stroking his own balls.  
"All?"  
Harry swallowed.  
"Here and now?"  
Niall smiled.  
"Yes sir. Exactly here and now." he whispered quickly. "And actually, I would like to see your cock. I want to see that part outside of your pants."  
Harry turned red on the cheeks.  
"I might want to see yours?"  
Niall grinned. Without hesitation, he buttoned up and he pulled down his fly. He pulled down his pants, so much that his cock could stand up straight in front of him. Harry was quick. He did the same thing. Niall groaned when he noted that Harry had a big juicy cock. Yes, it belonged to a larger size.  
"Oh, sir!" he whispered hoarsely. "Give me a present I will never forget."  
Harry smiled.  
"Come around the table and feel it?"  
Niall obeyed. He glided around the desk, went down on his knees beside Harry's chair and grabbed it. Slowly he let his fingers get to know Harry's cock and he took his hand up and down. Harry groaned.  
"So you've sucked a dick before?"  
Niall smiled.  
"Yes sir, and I love it."  
Harry felt Niall pulled his hand down to the root, then he leaned to it and let his tongue slip from the bottom up. He let the tongue play with the glans, before he happily looked up at Harry.  
"Should I suck you off a bit before we fuck, sir?"  
Harry bit his lip.  
"Yes thank you!"  
Harry got big eyes. The young boy did it. He let his lips slide around the glans and he let the dick slide in as far as it could reach. Then Niall sucked, yes he sucked so that Harry had to moan with pleasure. Niall let his tongue play with the whole dick before he let it slip out and he looked kindly up at Harry again.  
"I would prefer if you would take me." he said firmly. "I have sucked cock before, and I'm already good at that part."  
"Certainly?" Harry groaned. Niall let go and he stood up. He pulled off his shoes, socks, pants, and then shirt. He stood naked in front of the teacher and he seemed so purposeful. Niall then took the lube and gave it to Harry.  
"So how do we proceed, sir?"  
Harry was quick. He pulled Niall to the spot in front of him, between the chair and the desk. He did so Niall turned his backs on him and bent him forward path. Niall placed both hands against the desk. he spread his legs and he showed it all up for the teacher.  
"Do it hard." Niall muttered hoarsely. "I love tough and fast movements."  
Harry spread his buttocks. He saw Nialls cute little asshole. He saw that no one had been there yet, with a cock. Harry smiled and he made a thumbs massaging around. Niall groaned lightly. Harry continued. He spit a little saliva on the hole and got thumbs begin to open up. Then he took the lubricant, over the hole and on the hand. Niall whimpered.  
"Oh sir, I love it already."  
One finger penetrated. Niall relaxed and he pressed down his cheek on the desktop. Slowly Harry stood up and he continued. Two fingers, three fingers. He was impressed that Niall didn't complained.   
"Oh sir, I want more!"  
Harry smiled. He squeezed in and out his fingers. Hard, fast and testing.  
"My dick?"  
Niall groaned.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Harry took away his fingers. He took the lube over his cock and slowly he brought the head of the penis to the hole. He took his hands on each side of Nialls body and he pressed. Slowly he felt he penetrated. Niall whimpered, but he showed no signs of not wanting to do this. Harry felt his cock started to stretch out and he slowly he came into the hot hole.  
"Oh Niall, you're so tight."  
Niall whimpered. His whole body was red. Niall was totally with the body down over the desk and it was just the butt that bulged up. Harry took his hands around Nialls waist and he penetrated all the way inside, as far as he could get. Niall groaned and he seemed to love it. Harry then let the dick slide out, slowly, and he let the glans remain inside the pupil. More lube and then deep in again. Niall gasped.  
"Oh sir, you are so big."  
Harry smiled and thumped straight.  
"Do you like it?"  
Niall nodded.  
"Yes sir, I like big things."

Harry groaned. He held his hands over Nialls buttocks and parted them. He fucked him hard. He felt Nialls body received it all and shook with excitement. He looked down the cock as slid in and out and it was a beautiful sight. Nialls pale ass lit up the room and his naked body was so innocent. Hard, fast and raw.

Harry couldn't hold it back. He couldn't continue. He felt his cock took charge and he came. Yes, Harry filled the young boy with sperm and he felt the whole Niall was filled. He didn't yell straight out, but he squeezed in every feeling he had.

Niall stood up disappointed.  
"I want more, sir."  
Harry smiled and he hugged him. He stood behind Niall and he let his arms holding him tight.  
"Give me a few minutes. I can do more with you."  
Niall got up a smile.  
"Oh, sir. That's what I want."

Niall took off Harry all the clothes and Harry saw in the blue eyes how excited he was. Niall seemed to want to test everything and he stood in front of the teacher with big eyes. He watched his body and he moaned a little.  
"I want to kiss your body, sir."  
Harry stretched out his arms in the air.  
"Do so."  
Niall smiled. He leaned against the teacher and intercepted one of his nipple with his lips. He sucked and he licked it. Harry groaned. Niall then took care of the second nipple. He sucked and he licked. He let his hands detect Harry's body, and then he let lips walk the way up against Harry's lips. Niall stood on his toes, and he kissed the teacher. Harry responded to the kiss.

Niall got Harry to sit down on the chair. He slid into the teacher's lap, with one leg on each side. Slowly he brought Harry's dick to the hole and without expecting resistance, he sat down over it, so that the cock penetrated. Harry groaned and he didn't drop Nialls lips. He felt Niall sat down totally and between them stood Nialls cock straight up. He had a beautiful body, and Harry let his hands caress Nialls buttocks and back. The Irishman took his arms around Harry's neck and slowly he began to bring the body up and down. He was insatiable. It was as if he had no limits to what he could handle.

It was wonderful. Niall rode Harry quickly and he gasped throughout it all. Their lips rested against each other, without doing anything. They moved in every movement, and they were totally in the fog. It sounded from Nialls holes. The hole was totally wet with cum and lube. It was so easy to slide around in there, and it was exciting.

Niall let a hand sliding down. He caught up his own cock and he quickly began to jerk off. Harry felt that the whole thing, all as happen, was like a dream. He heard how the hand did the work, and he felt how Niall slowly drifted into the fog.  
"Oh, sir!" he muttered hoarsely. "I want to come all over your stomach."  
Harry smiled.  
"Yes, you must come over me!"  
Niall whimpered and he rode faster. He started to moan, whimper and emit sounds that were new. He was totally sweaty and red all over. Harry knew that Niall would never forget this meeting, and Harry was sure he would remember it forever.

Niall was shaking all over. He sat down, totally over Harry's cock and he brought his hand quickly a couple of times over his own cock. He came, he spurted cum straight up over Harry's stomach and he was shaking as if he was sick. He was like a vibrator before he slowly began to relax. A small smile appeared.  
"Oh, sir, that was how I wanted it."  
Harry smiled.  
"And now I want to come."  
Niall smiled. He took both of his arms around Harry's neck and quickly he began to ride him. Harry closed his eyes, and he took his arms around the student body. Fast, hard and perfect.  
"All for my teachers" Niall whispered happily. "All for you, sir."

Harry pressed hard down Niall all over the cock. He shook and he whimpered straight out. He filled again Niall with cum, and this time the feelings was stronger. He whimpered out every drop and eventually he was able to relax. He opened his eyes and immediately he saw Nialls face. Niall had a big smile and he kissed the teacher on the lips.  
"Thank you, sir!" he whispered hoarsely. "Thank you, that you taught me how to fuck."  
Harry swallowed.  
"And thanks that I got to show you how."  
Niall groaned quietly and then looked down between them. Slowly he let the body to stand up, so that Harry's cock slipped out of the hole. Niall smiled when he saw the flaccid penis.  
"Oh sir, I love it."  
Harry blushed a little.  
"I like your body."  
Niall sat down again, and he looked up at Harry's face.  
"So, sir, you want to continue to learn me the art of enjoying?"  
Harry became serious.  
"I thought this was one time..."  
Niall cut him off quickly.  
"I'll will end the school." he whispered hoarsely. "I still have no good grades and I'll work on a plant in the spring. It would be an honor if you could give me private lessons, in my apartment?"  
Harry had a smile.  
"Oh really?"  
Niall nodded.  
"Yes sir. It would be good if we come to a solution, because I'm sure we have to do this many times before, I know exactly what to do. I'm pretty hard during lessons."  
Harry nodded. He didn't want to say no.  
"So we start in January?"  
Niall shook his head.  
"No, I think I need more lessons during the Christmas holidays. I will be moving into the apartment this week."  
Harry chose to go along with everything that Niall wanted.  
"Okay, let's have a learning winter?"  
Niall nodded happily.  
"And let's say three lessons a week, or maybe four?"  
Harry dropped his chin.  
"Can you handle...?"  
Niall grinned.  
"Sir, I have to learn to suck your dick too and maybe you can suck me off. Everything isn't about to fuck."


	42. Pay for sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still just Narry... :D

Niall took up his wallet and took out a few dollars. Then he stretched them over to the dark guy with green eyes. Yes, Niall did something he had never done before. He paid for sex. He was embarrassed, but at the same time he was so horny. The guy took the money and then he smiled at Niall.  
"So you want to fuck me or what is it you want?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"I don't know how to do this or what I really want?" he got up. "I mean, what do your customers want?"  
The guy laughed and he seemed amused that Niall was so inexperienced.  
"Sometimes I suck their dicks, sometimes they fuck me, but there are also those who want me to fuck them. Everything is up to you."  
Niall blushed.  
"Can I at least get to know your name?"  
The guy grinned.  
"You can call me whatever you want."  
Niall frowned.  
"I'm serious."  
The guy put his head askew and he looked Niall carefully.  
"Okay, you can call me Harry."  
Niall was satisfied. He looked down on Harry's body and noted that Harry was in shape. Harry seemed to sense what Niall searched for.  
"Want to see me naked?"  
Niall shook his head quickly.  
"No, I just..." he swallowed and looked up at Harry's eyes. "I don't know what I want to do with you or..."  
Harry laughed. He took Nialls hand and pulled him to the bed.  
"Lay down."  
Niall chose to obey. He lay down on his back and quickly slid Harry up on the bed, between Nialls legs.  
"Take off your shirt."  
Niall obeyed and he threw away the shirt. Harry smiled when he saw the hair on Nialls chest and he licked his lips.  
"Have you been with a guy before?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"No, not sex, but I have friends."  
Harry bent over Niall. He let his lips seek out one nipple and he let the tip of the tongue play with it. Niall groaned and he felt the nipple quickly became hard. Harry did the same with the other, and he seemed so aware of what a guy wanted. Niall raised his hands and pulled them through Harry's hair. He closed his eyes and he liked the teasing touch from the lips and tongue.  
"You like it?"  
Niall nodded without opening his eyes. He felt a hand slid down and undid Nialls pants. The fingers played all the way to the cock, as now was hard and the fingering was teasing with it. Niall bit his lip. He felt Harry's palm came against the cock and slowly slid it up and down.  
"You are hard..."  
Niall groaned.  
"Yes?"  
Harry wielded his fingers around it. He brought his hand slowly up and down and made more work than he could have imagined. Niall whimpered.  
"Oh, faster."  
Harry smiled.  
"One thing at a time." he whispered hoarsely. "Can I pull down your pants?"  
Niall nodded and he felt that Harry took off all his clothes, until Niall was naked.

Harry started to kiss Nialls chest again. Niall opened his eyes and saw how he worked his way all the way down. Over the belly and down over the pubic hair, all the way to the hard cock. Harry smiled and met Nialls eyes.  
"You are easy to work with."  
Niall gasped when Harry's tongue tip began to play with the glans. Yes, it was as if he was teasing. Niall whimpered. Slowly Harry let his tongue slip from the root all the way up. Repeatedly until Niall put his head down again and took up his arms over his head. It was only then as Harrys lips caught up the penis head and sucked in the whole cock between them. Niall whimpered. Harry sucked so that it almost felt too much and then after a wile he let it slip out again. Niall liked it. He felt his whole body was on it.

Harry spread on Nialls legs. He placed his feet apart and he let his face slide down more. He caught the balls with his lips and sucked them in. Then he licked them, and he had Niall groan loudly. The hand found its way to the hole, and even the tongue went down there. Niall lifted slightly at the waist, and he felt the tongue soaked up and the fingers massaged. Niall whimpered higher.  
"Damn do what you want."  
Harry smiled.  
"Can I let my fingers fuck you?"  
Niall nodded, although he didn't know what it was, he said yes for. Harry groaned. He let his tongue lick the dick again and while his fingers was massaging the hole, until a finger did penetrated. Niall groaned loudly and he was red all over. He felt his forehead started to get sweaty. It was an incredible feeling. The finger slid all the way deep inside. Niall tried not to think, but he was well aware of that feeling that appeared. Harry let his finger slide in and out. He spat saliva on it, he continued. He let his lips suck in the cock again and this time it was as if everything just disappeared. Niall took down his hands over Harry's head and forced him to almost swallow the cock. The finger followed the same pace, and pretty soon it was two fingers slid inside Niall.

Niall brought the hips up and down. He fucked Harry's mouth and he kept hold his head hard with his hands. Four fingers were now inside him, and they got the whole body to love all this. It was the first time for Niall and he knew it wouldn't be the last time, as he wanted to do this.

Harry slipped away. Niall quickly opened questioning his own eyes. Directly he saw Harry, who now began to undress himself naked. Niall couldn't stop staring. Harry was tattooed, and he had muscles. Not only that the body was perfect, his cock was big, totally huge. Niall swallowed.  
"You can't fuck me."  
Harry grinned and he stood up on the floor.  
"You pay so okay." Then he showed Niall that he would stand up. Niall had weak legs, after all that as had happened, but he managed to stand up on the floor. Direct Harry slid down on his knees in front of him. He did so Niall spread his legs and a hand found its way up towards Nialls ass. Harry let his fingers again penetrate and the feeling was total. Niall watched as he again sought in Nialls cock, between his lips and sucked it in. Niall groaned. He looked with big eyes when Harry's free hand slid down, caught hold of his own cock and began to jerk off. Niall wanted to look at that, even though it was hard to stand still. He saw Harry's hand moved up and down over the hard cock, at the same time he took care of Nialls cock. It was exciting and it was so perfect to look at all this and get to feel everything as Niall now felt.

Niall had his mouth wide open. He held Harry's head still and he fucked his mouth hard. Niall was so close and he felt how the fingers got deeper into him and caused more emotion than normal. Niall bit his lip and he felt the sweat running down his body. He opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. Niall saw how perfect the cock slid in and out between those swollen lips. Harry looked up at him and he had nothing against this. It was as if he was created to suck cocks and Niall felt this was worth the money.

Niall moved faster on his hip, and he felt how close he was. He wanted to come and he wanted to fill Harry's mouth with cum. He got a smile when he saw how willing Harry was. Directly he let his fingers grasp on Harry's hair and he pressed harder in his cock, until there was nothing left. Niall came and he did as he pleased. He saw how it started flowing cum from Harry's mouth and whole body shook with the full orgasm.

Harry licked his cock. He continued to jerk off and Niall sensed that he was close.  
"I want to see you come."  
Harry groaned.  
"That's the whole idea."  
Niall smiled and backed away. He stared straight at Harry's hand. Harry sat on the floor and he was red all over. He was sweaty and his lips were wet with cum. It was a beautiful sight. Harry moaned louder and he closed his eyes. He was desperate and finally he came. Niall saw how it spurted out and cum all over the floor and Harry shook.

Harry came out of the bathroom and he was showered. Niall lay in bed and watched him closely. Niall also had showered and was actually calm throughout the body.  
"How can I pay for more?"  
Harry was surprised and let his eyes fall straight on Niall.  
"Now, today?"  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"I'd like to fuck with you."  
Harry gulped and he frowned.  
"If you pay....."  
Niall pointed to the wallet lying on the couch.  
"Take what you want. I think this is worth all the money."  
Harry went to the wallet, and he had big eyes when he saw the contents.  
"But this is more than..."  
Niall groaned a little and he looked down at his own cock as now began to get hard again.  
"Take it and then come here and ride me."


	43. To realize the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narry again.... :D Young Niall and young Harry.... ^^,

Niall lay on his stomach on the grass, with only swim trunks on. Before him was a pool and in there were half-naked girls and boys. Yes, Niall was at the birthday party at Harrys place and it was the first time as he was with the green-eyed friend. Harry was popular in the class, but Niall belonged to them as not all directly wanted to be with and that was why he couldn't say no when he got the invitation. Harry's family was rich. They lived in a big house and Harry's room was larger than any other room in Nialls home. Harry had everything. The pool was big and there was a tennis court on the back yard and Harry even had a large tree house. The tree house was as big as Nialls own bedroom, small but big enough for a sofa, a table and some chairs. Niall sensed that Harry often was there with friends. Partly was Niall jealous of those who were friends with Harry, but at the same time Niall know that he himself didn't belonged to the richer part of the class. Niall was more poor and his parents had to work to even afford to buy food. Niall liked to look at the girls. He was secretly in love with everyone, because he found it difficult to choose who was the prettiest. Slowly but surely, it became harder between his legs and he felt how his cock pushed down under him. He groaned a little and he smiled a little bit. It was enough to be there, alone, on the grass. He was happy and he liked the feeling being horny. It was nice to be horny. It was as if the cock gave him an expectation and to ease the pressure, he just needed to jacking off quickly. For the moment, he wanted to be horny and stay in this state.

In the end it was almost sad to only be there, on the grass, all alone and watch. Niall sat up and he was still invisible to all, as usual. No one saw him and no one cared about him. Niall guessed why. He was the only guy in the class who hadn't got pubic hair, and he was late to develop to a man. Nevertheless, he was pleased with himself. He wasn't thick and he had quite fit body. He sighed over the loneliness and he looked down at his pants. His cock was standing straight out. Niall knew that he had the smallest in the class and his biggest wish was that it would soon grow to be as big as everyone else's. Until then, he was one of the few who was ashamed over his own penis. After gymnastics in school did Niall everything to shower last so that no one would see his little dick. Maybe that was why he quickly stood up and ran to Harry's tree house. There he could quickly cool down the emotions and cause the dick to become limp again. That was at least the thought when he went into the tree house. He closed the door and he looked around. There was a lot of stuff in there, a computer to play games on and a window that gave a view of the pool. Niall walked up to a box, which was hidden from under the couch. Out of curiosity, he pulled it out and he become surprised. In there it lay a lots of magazines with naked girls and boys. Niall got big eyes. Porn Magazines? Niall had never dared to look in those magazines. That was perhaps why he now, when he was still alone and abandoned, leaned forward and picked up one of them. He opened the magazines and immediately he saw a girl who showed everything. She sat with her legs apart and she showed her pussy. Niall swallowed. Okay, this didn't help. He was now smash horny and he moaned. He looked to the window. Everyone was still in the pool. That was why he dared to take his hand down and take it out. He brought his fingers around his cock and he looked down at the paper again. Oh, he liked it, he liked the feeling. Fast forward and back, and he looked straight at her pussy. He imagined that he fucked her, she lay under him and she liked his little dick. "Yes, Niall!" she moaned hoarsely in his ear. "You are so deep inside me!"

It was too late as Niall realized that the door had been opened and closed. Quickly he released the porn magazine and he pulled in the dick inside and he turned around with red cheeks. He was ashamed even that it was only Harry who had turned up. Niall couldn't miss that Harry was amused and he looked at Niall with big eyes.  
"Like my magazines?"  
Niall swallowed. Damn, he realized one thing. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been horny.  
"Well, I don't know..."  
Harry had a wry smile on his face and he was amused. He locked the door, which surprised Niall and he took a few steps toward him.  
"So can I see it?"  
Niall swallowed again and he shook almost in the entire body.  
"See what?"  
Harry giggled a bit and he looked down on Nialls swimwear.  
"Your dick..."  
Nialls cheeks became only more red and he shook his head quickly, prompting Harry to take steps against him again.  
"Come on!" he whispered, as if that were obvious. "I want to see your cock and you will see mine."  
Harry was now standing in front of Niall. He was still amused, and he looked down at Nialls swimwear again.  
"I liked what I saw." he whispered hoarsely. "And I want to see it again."  
Niall frowned.  
"Why?"  
Harry looked up at him, straight into his blue eyes.  
"Because I want to and it's my birthday."  
Niall hesitated, but he knew one thing. Harry didn't take a no for an answer. Slowly, let Niall therefore the pants go down and he noted that the smile grew at Harry's face. He looked down at Nialls cock and he moistened his lips.  
"Do what you did when I came in!"  
Niall hesitated, but for some reason it was as if Harry's will was Nialls law. He took hold of the cock and gently he pulled his fingers back and forth over it. Niall bit his lip as he once again was back in the state where he was horny and it surprised him. Harry stared at his hand for a while, before he looked up at Nialls face again. Without a word, he pulled down his own swimwear and he showed off a much bigger cock. Niall hesitated. What was happening?  
"You can touch my if I get to touch yours."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Do you mean.....?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Yes, I want you to touch my cock as you touch your own."  
Niall looked straight into Harry's eyes and slowly he let go of his own hard part. With reluctance, he moved his hand over and took hold of Harry's cock. This was actually exciting. It was as if something good would happen, and that uncertainty began to disappear. Niall felt Harry's hand grabbed hold of Nialls cock. They looked straight into each other's eyes and slowly they started bringing their fingers over each other's cocks. Not a word was now said, and they both were now red all over their cheeks and horny.

"Sit down!"  
Niall awoke from the fog. They let go and Harry almost pushed Niall hard down on the couch. It was like a dream. Niall moaned and he watched as Harry pulled out that storage, with pornographic magazines, a little more. He held up a tube with something and then he slid up over Nialls knee, belly towards Niall and with his legs apart. He sprayed something out over Nialls cock and smeared it all over the hard part. Without a word, he then took his hand and smeared more over his own asshole.  
"Not a word!" Harry whispered as a warning and it was as if this was a secret. Niall gulped when he realized what would happen. Harry brought Nialls dick to the hole and slowly he slid down and let Niall penetrate. Niall didn't know what to say. Niall was a virgin, or was he...? Yes, he was a virgin before this moment and now did Harry take his virginity. Niall didn't brooded on the subject a long time, instead he let his hands grab hold around Harry's waist and he groaned. Harry smiled and leaned foreward. He took his hands around Nialls neck and looked straight into his eyes. Slowly he began to bring the body up and down. He let his own cock move toward Nialls stomach, just to create friction. They both tried to be quiet, but at the same time it was as if something magical happened. Niall closed his eyes, and he felt how he repeatedly penetrated into the narrow hole and caused chaos in Harry's body.  
"Do you like it?"  
Harry's voice was hoarse and dull. Niall didn't know what to say.  
"Yes?"  
He felt Harry's lips. Yes, Harry let their lips meet and it was as if Niall couldn't bothered to take into account a small detail, Harry was a guy and this wasn't normal.

Niall took his arms tighter around Harry's body and he followed every movement. He was so close that it was almost intolerable. Harry moved his hips quickly and he brought his own cock hard between them. Their lips were fixed to each other and they breathed into each mouths. They were sweaty and they had now forgotten everything else. Niall liked it and he couldn't stop to actually like the idea that now he fucked, though it wasn't with a girl.  
"Oh, you are so hard!"  
Harry's words got Niall to open his eyes. He looked straight into the green and glossy eyes in front of him.  
"It's small."  
Harry groaned.  
"It's just the right size. I love your cock!"  
With those words, it was as if everything just landed in the right place. Niall got up a smile.  
"Is it?"  
Harry nodded and he groaned loudly.  
"I've been in love with you since I don't know when..." he muttered hoarsely. "I love your cock and I love your body."  
Actually it was a tingling in Nialls stomach. He stopped being ashamed over his own little part. He really believed in Harry's words and right now it sounded so credible.  
"In me?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Yes, I like you, Niall." he hissed and groaned. "I've jerked off to your pictures long enough. Damn, I've wanted to fuck with you from that moment as I started to get hard."

Niall squeezed his hands around Harry's ass and pushed him hard down over the dick. Niall came and he came with a storm. It was as if he lost his mind, he dropped everything and he felt himself released all the cum inside the hole. Niall wailed loudly and he squeezed everything he had inside Harry. It was a wonderful but unusual feeling. It was more comfortable against jacking and it was more comfortable against everything else that Niall had experienced. It was as if that where the second as got the whole Nialls lives to gather together into something wonderful.

Harry grabbed hold of his own cock. He had his face hidden against Nialls neck and he pulled his hand quickly up and down. Niall let his hands rest on Harry's ass and he felt how close the friend was. Harry groaned and he was sweating. He acheiving sounds that talked about that he loved it and in the end it was as if everything just was released. Niall felt the hot liquid, which was sprayed onto the stomach and chest. Full Harry shook and he whimpered loudly.

They remained seated. Harry hugged Niall hard and he sat still with Niall flaccid cock in the hole. Niall liked it. Between them there was cum and that made their bodies almost be glued together. The whole feeling inside Nialls body was wonderful. He was relaxed and he was happy. It felt as if he had won the highest price, just because he had to fuck and he regretted nothing.

"Will you be my secret boyfriend?"  
Harry's words got Niall to open his eyes.  
"Are you serious?"  
Harry lifted his face and looked into Nialls blue eyes. His curly hair was damp and the curls low flat against his skin. He had red cheeks and his eyes were honest.  
"Yes, I want to be with you, but I don't know if I'm ready to show openly that I'm gay."  
Niall got big eyes.  
"Gay?"  
Harry nodded silently.  
"Yes, we are gay?"  
Niall let go of Harry's body and quickly he hesitated over what he would say.  
"But...!"  
Harry smiled and he interrupted him.  
"You allowed me to fuck with you and you allowed me to be with you. You have to be gay or bisexual."  
Niall didn't know what to say. He just stared at Harry. It was as if that happiness was short-lived, and he now got thought that he had never had before.  
"You don't regret that we did it?" Harry asked further. "And that means you're gay or atleast like to be with guys. You are as I am."  
Niall frowned.  
"But I..." He didn't dare say no or what he really wanted to say. "I have to get used to the idea."  
Harry laughed a little bit and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
"It's okay!" he whispered happily. "And in the meantime, this tree house is ours."  
Niall guessed what Harry was referring to.  
"So we are together?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Yes, but we don't need to talk about it to others. It's our secret."


End file.
